100 Days Without You: 100 Word Challenge
by HolaIt'sEmily
Summary: Major PuckXBrina. Sequel To Betrayal From Within WHICH YOU MUST READ FIRST! Four years after the Scarlet War, Henry's back, and he's taking as many Grimm's With him as possible. Rated T For some language and MILD Suggestive themes
1. Perfect Enemy

A/N: Sequel to... BETRAYAL FROM WITHIN! YAY! This follows the 100 word challenge... Presenting: 100 Days Without You.

Did you really think I'd leave you all hanging? Did ya?

Elligoat, Betrayal From Within is not the best on Fanfiction... According to votes and GiveYouStarsAndTheMoon, Twin Mirage by Viva Musica is.

I'm still working out the kinks in this...

I have banned myself from FF for the next week or so, which is why I've added 8 chapters.

Puck and Sabrina are 16. Alex is back in New Jersey, but visits often.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I swear to the Cops I don't

SPOV

"Puck. Give. Me. My. Phone!" I shouted at him. Damn his 6"7 and my 6"0-ness! The phone was going off like crazy to 'Born For This' By Paramore (A/N: I LOVE Hayley Williams too! It's not just Marianas Trench...).

"Oh, you want it, huh?" He asked playfully. He was holding it right above my head.

"Don't make me-" He leaned down and kissed me mid sentence. Still kissing me, he flipped open the phone.

"Mmm. Ms. Grimm's incredibly busy right now..." He said. He rolled his eyes and straightened up abruptly. "This is her daring, courageous b- Who's this?" He recovered quickly from his egotistical rant, then blanched. He handed me the phone, mouthed the words 'Sorry' and ran off.

"Where the hell-"

"Hey, Sabrina?" The phone interrupted. I recognized the caller.

"How can I help you, Henry?" I asked. I hadn't heard from my father in three years and had no intention of talking to him after this conversation.

"You can call me dad, for one."

"Yeah, so not going to happen." I told him. Puck rounded the corner. "Is he gone?" He asked quietly, pointing at the phone. I shook my head 'No'.

"Sabrina I know you're still mad about the divorce-"

"You think I'm mad about the divorce? No. What I'm still _furious_ about, _Henry_, is that you divorced my mother when she was three months pregnant, then have not bothered to contact your son!" I yelled at him. "You have not sent Hunter one birthday card! Do you realize that? We notified you of his birth!" I screamed at him.

"Did your mother really name him Hunter? My dear-"

"What's wrong with Hunter?" I asked him. We all loved the name, and my brother.

"Sabrina, who're you yelling at?" My mother, sister, brother, and grandmother had decided to come home at that very second.

"Let me talk to your mother Sabrina." Henry told me.

"No." I told him coldly, and hung up. I noticed a lock of my hair had gone a deep, fiery red, and I felt hot. My mom came over, careful not to touch me when I was so angry.  
"Sabrina was that who I think it was?" She asked.

"Yes. It was Henry." I told her before storming off to my room. Puck quickly joined me, careful to leave the door open, because even when he wasn't there, Uncle Jake was watching us.

Hunter ran up to my room. He had turned three about three months ago in March, around the time I turned sixteen. Like Daphne and me, he would be an Elemental too. We could tell from his nearly white hair and light blue eyes that he'd probably be an air Elemental.

Daphne was starting to go through the change as well. Her hair was slowly losing its black intensity. Both her and Hunter were not Guardians. If they went Elemental, they'd have no control over what hair colour they got, what colour their eyes went, or what Element they could control. Daphne's beautiful brown eyes were going to a honey color. We'd know in a year or so what she was. Most went through the change around their thirteenth and fourteenth birthday.

"Why was that caller asking about me?" He asked. He was so sweet.

"Because that was daddy." I smiled while I told him. He looked puzzled.

"Why would you yell at Charlie? I thought you liked him." Charlie McTotallyFakeNameson (AN: Just go with it.) was my mom's long term boyfriend. He had been around since shortly after Hunter's birth, and by all rights was his father.

Was our father.

"No, not Charlie, our real daddy." I looked at him. He was so smart, he knew the truth about our dad. We had told him when he asked why he didn't look like Charlie or Mom.

"Oh." He said quietly. "What did he want?" I was going to answer when Puck interrupted.

"No." He growled. He jumped off my bed and ran downstairs. I picked up Hunter and followed him. Why did Puck's hearing have to be so much better than mine?

"No." He said again to my mother, who had just gotten off the phone. She was crying.

"We have no choice Puck. He's already talked to lawyers about it... And they've set a court date..."

"Why not Daphne and Hunter." He asked.

"Because they're too young. They both still need me. Sabrina is nearly all grown up, it's legal for her to emancipate (A/N: It's like divorcing your family and legally becoming an adult) from us. It's the court's understanding that she needs to get out of our fairytale land and back to reality. She needs to join the real world."

"The real world knows about Evers." He retorted.

"It's not official yet Puck, but he is her father, he has legal right." I was tired of this. I had stopped reading my families mind when I moved back in as common courtesy. Heck, most of the time I didn't want to know what they were thinking.

"What's going on?" I asked. Puck turned to me. He looked emotionally broken.

"Puck what's wrong?" I asked. I tried to touch his arm, but he brushed it off, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door. I heard it slam shut.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Sabrina, your father's taking legal action to get you into his custody."

No.

This wasn't happening.

It had been three years!

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I jumped. I didn't want to be there anymore.

When I reopened my eyes, I was in Athens, Greece. I loved this city, it was so beautiful. I came here every time I wanted to think or was upset. I went into a little cave, and got my sleepover-on-a-mountain-kit out. I probably wasn't going to spend the night, but I was hungry.

I spent two hours on that mountain. When I decided to go back, I jumped to Puck's room. He was there, staring at a picture that was taken shortly after we defeated the Scarlet Hand. Dakota was in it... I felt sad about the incident. She took her own life because she didn't feel worthy of our forgiveness.

I sat down next to him on his bed. His room had changed to resemble that of a house with steps leading down to his lagoon, trampoline, ice cream cart, roller coaster, and boxing ring. He had given the Chimps their own part of the room. He had really grown up, but still enjoyed his fun every once in a while.

"Why now?" He asked.

"Because, he's an idiot. He can't figure out what he wants, and when he figures it out, he wants it to hurt someone." I replied. I heard the door open. Daphne was there. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I jumped and didn't bother to open the door. Forgive me." I got on my hands and knees and mock cried. Both Puck and Daphne giggled at that. Jake walked past.

"As long as you didn't do something classified in this household as 'Stupid.' You're forgiven." That got them laughing even harder. I even joined in.

_Three weeks later._

"Sabrina, I need to talk to you before you go into there." Puck said, grabbing my wrist. I brushed a lock of his hair out of his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." He handed me an iPod Touch. "It's a going away present in case- Sabrina, what're you trying to do?."

"Slap you, Puck, why would you say that? There's a twenty five percent chance-"

"That they'll let you stay with us? Yeah, I know." He interrupted me. "Sabrina, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course."

"Well-" He started, but my mom quickly interrupted.

"Sabrina, you have to come in now." She smiled. Puck looked down, he had said from the start he wouldn't be in the court room. I kissed him quickly and went inside. When I reached our bench, I sat down.

"All rise for Jude Judy Justice (A/N: IDK, JJJ?)." I stood up, then sat down when the dark skinned woman sat down.

"After listening to both points from the parents, in the case of Miss Sabrina Grimm's custody between parents Henry Grimm and Veronica Flenwick (A/N: Random maiden name.) The jury and I deem it necessary for Ms. Grimm to go into her father Henry Grimm's custody until the age of eighteen, or there is a problem within the four month probationary period." She banged the mallet. I sat there in a shocked silence. Before I could say goodbye to my family, father grabbed me roughly and lead me out to his car, grinning triumphantly. Puck was all the way across the parking lot, by his truck. He noticed me with my dad, and started running towards me. My father pushed me into the car and drove off before he was even half way across the parking lot. I looked in the review mirror. He was just standing there.

"What about my stuff." I asked.

"I'll get all your clothes, dresser, and any other necessities you may need from the house tomorrow. I have the day off." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped out my phone. He grabbed it from me.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm taking away your phone."

"Excuse me? Why exactly?" I turned to him.

"You're going to call the Fairy."

"His name is Puck."

"This is exactly my point, Sabrina. You're too wrapped up in this fantasy environment your mother's set up for you! Look, I don't care what his name is. You're not involved with him anymore. I've already set up spells around my apartment so that no email, phone call, or message from you can get to Ferryport Landing."

"What!" I yelled.

"Yes. Messages may be received from there to here, but I'm the only one that can call your mother, I must give you the phone to talk to her."

"That's barbaric! You can't do that!"

"Actually, I can. I'm supposed to make sure you grow up, and try and make sure you're uninvolved in the Everafter world. Unfortunately, Ferryport Landing is crawling with the pests."

"Pests? Is that what people like me, Daphne, and Hunter are?" I asked. Tears stung at my eyes.

"Sabrina, you know that's not what I meant."

"Oh, just shut up. You know you meant every word you said. I'm a pest. A Guardian Freak. There is no way you can block me from them! I'm one of them Henry! Get used to it..." I turned away, putting up a sound barrier around myself. I could see him saying something, but couldn't hear it. I couldn't believe I still had a three hour car ride with this Dunce...

A three hour car ride with my Perfect Enemy

A/N: This was different for me... I'm sorry Henry lovers, but I really don't like him, and I know some of you are confused, as to why I left it there, just wait. Don't freak out anyone! I figured out how I'm going to finish this, but it'll take awhile (100 chapters...). This is my longest chapter ever...


	2. iPod

A/N: Okay, this is during the three hour car ride...

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't Own Nothin'.

The tears had stopped. I put my hands into my pockets. There was the iPod. I took it out of its packaging. I felt something on the back, and turned it over. There was an engraving on the back.

_Never lose hope. I'll always love you._

_-Puck_

He was expecting this. I was confused whether or not to be angry because he got this ahead of schedule, or touched at the engraving. I put the ear buds in, and without looking at the screen, tapped the play all button.

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up  
The look in your eyes says so much  
Nothing can touch us out here  
Don't know where we are but I know I see  
A beautiful girl walking next to me  
I need to hold you, my dear_

Now I knew I should be touched. I can't believe he remembered... I began crying. My dad stared at me strangely.

"It's not the end of the world Sabrina. Get over it." He told me roughly. I didn't care. The night I first heard this song... Puck had told me for the first time that he loved me.

"He remembered." I said softly.

"Who remembered what? Let me see the iPod, Sabrina." Henry tried to grab it. I put up a low level electric force field. He jolted, growled something unintelligible, and kept driving.

This was only my first day without Puck.

Only seven hundred and thirty more to go.

And I don't think I'm going to make it.

A/N: And this one's my shortest one ever. I just had to use this song by The Latency! I've become addicted to four songs... Candle (Sick And Tired) By White Tie Affair, Goodbye, You Suck By Shiloh, Love Game By Lady Gaga, and Tonight I Love You By The Latency. Seven hundred and thirty days is two years, no leaps.


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: I own my dashboard Jesus (It's a bobble head Jesus... Sooo cool!) That's about it. Nothing else relating to the story.

PPOV

She was gone.

She wasn't coming back.

Henry had won... He had her.

I walked back slowly to my truck. The rest of my large family met me halfway. Charlie and Hunter were at home. Everyone felt Hunter was just too young, and Charlie truly felt Sabrina was his child. It just got too emotional. Daphne walked up slower than everyone else. Her mascara was running, her eyes were red. Veronica, Relda, Briar, and Red looked much the same, but Daphne was probably the most attached to Sabrina out of all the Grimm women.

Daphne looked at me. I took her hand and we walked to my car. I helped her get in, then went to the driver's side.

"Ice cream? Coffee? I don't know... Birthday cake? What'll get you to smile?" I asked.

"Nothing. Henry won."

"Sabrina wouldn't want us to waste our tears." I stated simply.

Little did I know what the consequences were.

"Waste? Waste! Is that how you felt about my sister? That she wasn't worth anything?" Daphne screamed at me. I stayed silent. She stared at me, mouth open. "So that's it? This isn't a missed chance for you, this is a shot at Tiffany Vandella!" She laughed. I parked the car at the side of the road. I turned on her.

"Of course it's not! Daphne, I've always had trouble communicating my feelings. Just because I don't look emotionally scarred, doesn't mean I'm not! I loved your sister! No, scratch that, you'll just miss communicate it. I _love _your sister. Sabrina was and is the only person who will ever understand me." I started to go into hysterics. I laughed. "Daphne... I was going to ask her to marry me." Daphne looked up at me again. I nodded. "Yep. I'd been planning it for around six months. When Henry called... The opportunity presented itself perfectly. It was the only way... It was the only way she would ever be able to stay. I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" I joked at the end. Daphne laughed at this.

"That's what mom was interrupting? She thought it was a last goodbye."

"That's what Sabrina thought when I handed her the iPod. It was just a backup for if my plan failed... Which, needless to say, it did." We were silent for a few minutes.

"So..." Daphne began. "Can I see the ring?" She was jumping in excitement now.

"Knock yourself out." I tossed her the little velvet box. She Ooo'd and Aww'd every five seconds, until we got home and she stuffed it in my glove compartment, while I carried everyone's Dairy Queen Blizzards (AN: Mmmmmmm...) into the house.

Later that night when I was in my room, reading 'Schooled' By Gordan Korman (AN: READ THIS BOOK!!!) somebody knocked on my door. It was stupid, but I was slightly apprehensive because it was nine o'clock and this was always the time Sabrina came in to say goodnight. It was stupid to think it could possibly be her, but a guy can dream. Right?

"Come in."

Veronica walked in and sat on my bed.

"My, my. Such manners Veronica! I said come in... Not sit on my bed." I said, skimming over my book. Then she did something unexpected.

She leaned over and hugged me. I stared at her intently.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It was a thank you." She said. Her eyes were wet with new tears. Before I could ask further questions, she continued.

"My twelve year old daughter, just lost her sister. Again, of course. But this time she's not coming back. She's not getting kissed by her Prince Charming and realizing which side's right-"

"Actually, the kissing Prince Charming part is debatable-"

"Puck, you're a complete and utter idiot if you think Sabrina won't wait two years." I thought that over. Was I? _Really? My absolutely gorgeous and smart girlfriend is in New York, where equally hot men are. Yeah, I'm a total idiot..._ She smiled at me. "The point is, thank you. Daphne told me about your car ride. Well, most of it. I could tell she left out some crucial parts that would've made her happy and you spill your guts out, but, as much as I persisted, she wouldn't tell me." Ah, good old Daffy, making sure I'm not hunted down with a rifle by my favourite stepfather (AN: Jake may not be an overbearing father figure anymore, but Charlie... Be afraid.). "Just, Thank you, Puck, for making Daphne feel like she's not alone in this. That there's at least one other person who's going through what she is." With that, Veronica got up and left.

I sighed.

One day down, seven hundred and thirty more to go.

Crap.


	4. Pessimist Vs Optimist

SPOV

I played with my food, staring across the table at Henry, who was waiting for me to put a piece of Ravioli in my mouth.

I hated Ravioli.

He kept smiling. I was frowning.

I was actually quite optimistic about my stay...

Optimistic that I would be so much of a pessimist that we wouldn't make it through the four month probationary period.

"So, you're not going to eat for two years then?"

I looked up at him briefly. "I hate Ravioli."

"Since when?" He demanded.

"I'm sixteen, Henry-"

"Dad." I laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Like I'm going to ever call you that again. Charlie's my dad. Not you." He winced.

"Charlie's the guy your mom hooked up with after the baby's birth?"

"He has a name. And she didn't 'Hook up' with him." I argued. When he was non-respondent, I clarified. "The baby. He has a name."

"A name that's an occupation or hobby." He muttered. My grip tightened. I roughly got out of my seat and wrapped up my Ravioli. He stopped me when I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as I'm not eating, I might as well feed the people who will." I narrowed my eyes as I said this, and pushed my way past him.

It didn't take me long to find a group of hungry people after I left the Condo. It was New York City after all. I walked into a store, and with some of the money I had acquired from my job in Ferryport Landing, bought a couple of bowls and forks.

I walked back to the spot where I was first asked to spare some change. A group of people were clustered together, trying to keep warm. It was May, but our nights in New York were cold until the middle of June. I dished out the partially warm food into bowls and gave it to them. They whispered their thanks, giving me warm smiles. When I tried to leave, one grabbed me gently. It was an older woman.

"How can we repay you?" She asked. I grabbed her cold hand kindly.

"Your smile's enough, thanks." I told her.

"We need more kind and optimistic people like you around here, Ms. Grimm." I was a little shocked.

"First off, I'm definitely not an Optimist, or I certainly won't be in a few months. Secondly, how do you know my name?" She smiled.

"Everyone knows the infamous Sabrina Grimm. If you think anyone's forgotten about what you did for all of us, you're not as smart as they all say."

"Huh." I nodded, said goodbye, and headed to the apartment.

I heard footsteps behind me, but when I turned around, I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and headed into my building.

When I opened the door, my dad ran from his chair to me.

"Where were you? Sabrina, don't stay out that long, ever. You could've been hurt!" He grabbed my shoulders. I roughly brushed him off.

"Oh, stop being such a Pessimist. Since when do you care if I nearly kill myself? You let me do it three years ago." I knew I had hit below the belt when I said this. I walked past his stunned figure to my bedroom. I had to admit, the condo was nice. I had a bathroom in my bedroom and a lock on my door.

A LOCK ON MY DOOR!

I plugged my iPod into its dock and turned the music up. I laid on my bed thinking about everything.

I had to figure out a way to beat the four month probation.

It was on. Optimists Vs. Pessimists.


	5. Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

PPOV

"C'mon, Puck. It'll get your mind off things."

"Charlie, I'll break you."

"Scared of a little Competition? Or do you think I'm too old to take you on?"

"Charlie. Your forty, I'm forty hundred (4,000). The question isn't are you too old, it's you're not an Ever. I will pawn you and break your arm in one fluent grasp." I banged my head against the table. It was like talking to a door.

"C'mon, one round." I raised my head up in defeat.

"Fine! But if Veronica starts yelling at me, you're taking responsibility."

"Puck, when have I ever taken responsibility in the few past times you've hurt me?" He asked. I laughed. He was right.

I grabbed his arm tightly. I admit, he had a pretty tight grasp. Hunter walked in wearing a little referee outfit and carrying a whistle.

"Oh, you had to bring the toddler into it? Really?" I asked. Charlie laughed. Now I couldn't pull my legendary arm wrestling moves. Veronica had warned me about what she would do if I taught her son _anything_ before he was ten years old.

Or maybe twelve.

I'll have to clarify that.

"Alwight. Shake hands. Good. One. Twoo. Twee. Begin!" God he was adorable. It would be a sad day in the Grimm household when he stopped talking like a two year old.

Charlie was tougher than I thought he would be. He'd been around two and a half years. We'd burned our eyebrows off (Accidently) together. We had run from all the Grimm women when they found out we burnt our eyebrows off. We'd **tried** to fix the sewage system together (The nightmares of all that crap in the backyard still haunt me). But we had never once arm or thumb wrestled.

Sabrina and I used to arm wrestle all the time. It was really the only way to keep the peace between us. Beat each other in something daily, or suffer the consequences. We learned that after a week of being in the same house, dating, and not fighting.

"Ha! I win! I beat you Fairy Boy! In your face!" I barely noticed when Charlie pushed my arm down. I was too busy reminiscing. The doorbell rang. I stood up and went to get it.

Bad idea.

I opened the door to a very agitated Henry Grimm.

"Move it boy, I want to get out of this freak fest as quickly as possible."

"Oh, Henry. How pleasant to see you. One problem though... In this 'Freak Fest' we call people by their names and not sentient titles. I know, big shocker. I mean, us Hillbillies actually using names, it's just... Well, it's just preposterous, right?" I replied coldly.

"Move. Now. Or-"

"Or what? You're going to take Sabrina away? Oh, wait. That's right, you've already done that. So maybe Daphne this time?" My sentence was completed with a fist meeting my face.

"Mmm. Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked. "Get lost."

"I need Sabrina's stuff."

"Then send Sabrina to get them, Warden." This time when he tried to punch me, I grabbed his wrist and spun him. I lifted his arm up slightly and he screamed. Veronica came in.

"Puck, what the hell is going- Oh." She noticed her ex-husband. "Look what the cat dragged in. How can we possibly help you Henry? Do you want my Second Born Child as well as the First?" I laughed. Veronica smiled.

"Puck, would you mind letting go of him." I let go reluctantly and stepped back a few paces. He glared at me murderously. He pointed a finger at Veronica.

"You named my only son _Hunter?_" He asked.

"You just don't seem to get it. You were a donor, Henry. You haven't even bothered to call, let alone raise him. So, you see, what I did was I named _my_ only son Hunter. Get it now that I've spelled it out for you? What are you here for anyway." She asked him.

"I came for 'Brina's stuff."

"And where is my daughter?"

"Getting a job in New York." He replied.

"Mommy, I cut myself on... on a Wose thorn." Hunter walked in. Henry stared at the little kid. Veronica picked him up.

"Well, why don't we go get you a band-aid then?" She said. "Puck, would you mind helping Henry get Sabrina's thing to the car?"

I rolled my eyes, but obliged reluctantly. I walked upstairs to 'Brina's room. We had all pitched in and packed her stuff last night. I walked down the stairs with one of the three bins we had filled.

We got all three bins into the car. Before Henry could get into the driver's seat of the car, I stopped him.

"I don't care that you won." I told him. "I will fight every day until Sabrina comes back home."

"Well, this is going to be quite the competition then, isn't it?" He opened the door and got in. He drove down the narrow road fast.

Hmm.

Yes.

This will be quite the competition.

But I'll still win.


	6. Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

SPOV

I opened the door to the condo.

"Hello, Is there a Sabrina Grimm here?" The boy looked around my age, with dark hair and brown eyes, but nothing special. He looked like your typical pizza delivery boy.

I smiled. "Yes. I'm Sabrina. How can I help you?"

"Uh," The guy bent his head down, I could see the blush rising to his cheeks. "Um, these f-flowers are for you." He handed me a bouquet of Roses. "Whoever he is, he's very lucky." I heard him mutter as he walked down the hall. Now it was my turn to blush. He turned around quickly. I waved and walked into the apartment.

"Who are they from." Henry asked.

"Not too sure yet, Father." I said coldly. I filled a vase with water and walked into my room with the flowers.

"You've only been here three days, I find it hard to believe that someone would be sending you flowers already."

I stared at him. "You said the same thing about getting a job, and now I work at Dairy Queen (Fudgie blizzard.... Mmm...)." As I tried to get the flowers into the vase, a note fell out. Henry picked it up quickly, and opened it. I huffed. This was an invasion of MY privacy.

He stared at it confused. "It's just a bunch of gibberish." He tossed the card onto the floor and left. I rolled my eyes and picked it up.

It was mostly in Puck's handwriting.

"Oh... You smart, smart boy." I whispered.

Dad was right. It wasn't English.

And that was because it was written in the Faerie language.

After I deciphered it (Thank god Puck made me sit through those boring lessons he taught about the history of Faerie) this is what it read.

_We're coming._

_- __Puck , __Daphne, __Red, __**Granny Relda,**__**Mom, **__Hunter (Mom had helped), __and__Charlie._

That was sweet of them. I quickly tore up the paper so Henry wouldn't notice.

For the first time since the court hearing, I smiled.

And I smiled for the rest of the day.


	7. Temper

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

PPOV

Her Temper. That's what had always been the most interesting thing about her. How easy it was to piss her off.

And then there were the days when her temper mixed in with jealousy. Like the time the Vandella twins were flirting with me in the halls.

Flashback-dids (AN: I IS WEIRDIDS):

_"Really, Puck. She's not even really that pretty, and" Ariel started._

_"You totally need someone up to your speed. And," Tiffany continued._

_"Maybe even, like, Head Cheerleader." Ariel finished. I rolled my eyes. Blonde and Blonder. Stupid, and Mentally Handicapped._

_Sabrina pushed her way past the two idiots._

_"Puck, we can't go out tonight-"_

_"Oh! Don't worry, I'll keep you company! Where are we going?" Tiffany asked. Ariel gaped at her._

_"Oh yeah, like Tiffy, why don't I get a shot at him?" Sabrina pushed them so hard both of their heads slammed into lockers. Her face was turning red from anger and impatience._

_"Actually, what we're," At this she pointed at me and her repeatedly. "Doing instead is watching Hunter tonight." She rolled her eyes._

_"Oh... Well, you know you can totally call me, like, any time you want. Right Puck?" Tiffany told me._

_"Or me! I'm a good date person, thingy... Too!" Ariel finally figure out what she was saying. Sabrina moaned and her head fell into my chest._

_"Walk me to our next class now. I think I just overdosed on stupid." I laughed and put my arm over her shoulder, walking her to our next class..._

And then there was the time I put that tarantula in her bed.

_Another Flashback-dids:_

_Silently, Puck. Quiet... Put tarantula on bed without waking Sabrina up..._

_Good._

_I crept quietly out into the hall, just outside the bedroom._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_"LIEBLINGS!" I heard the Old Lady call._

_"Yeah... What? Daphne, time to get-" I could tell she was obviously awake from the scream that emanated from her mouth. She ran out in her Pj's screaming. She turned around and noticed me. I could practically see the steam coming out from her ears. I jumped up._

_"Fairy Boy," She began sweetly, cocking her head. "Are you even remotely aware of how dead you are?" _

_"Yeah, and honestly, I'm not too worried." I unleashed my wings and began flying away as she chased me._

Tarantula, Captain Doodieface, Buttermilk glue mix...

I sighed. Memories. Memories and Pictures. That's all I had left of her.

I looked back onto the website page.

_Describe your significant other in one word:_

I smiled. There were so many to choose from. Fun. Smart. Fiery. Rude. Unique...

I looked back at the computer and began typing.

_Describe your significant other in one word: Tempermental._


	8. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

SPOV

Sleep. I hadn't had some in the week I'd been here.

It's not like I really needed it... I hadn't needed it since my Ever powers came. Six hours was an equivalent of a week for my body.

I wanted to sleep. I thought maybe the sleep would make time go by faster.

But it wouldn't.

That much was obvious.

I crawled out of my bed. Man, it was hot in here. Well, that wasn't really new. Ever since the Scarlet/Rebel War my body hadn't once gone down to a normal temperature.

I walked out into the living room. My dad was there, staring out the window into the city.

"You're up a little late, aren't you Warden?" I sneered. I went into our freezer and got out the ice cream. It was just too hot.

"Puck said the same thing." I slammed the fridge shut.

"What?" I breathed. Had he actually just called Puck by his name?

He grunted. "I said your Fairy called me Warden too. Is that how you feel about this situation? That I'm your prison guard?"

I laughed hysterically. "You've set up spells around me and the house so I can't contact them in any way! I wouldn't be shocked if you had one (A Spell) either A) Trapping me in New York City or B) Making the barrier around Ferryport Landing reversed so that it blocks me from getting in! So, yes Henry, that's exactly how I feel about you and this situation!" He turned his face down. I began giggling sarcastically again. "You know, you are such a hypocrite! You want me and my siblings away from magic, and your using it!"

"I'm trying to make this easy-"

"No. What your trying to do is force your thoughts and opinions into my head. This isn't about me or my health. This is about you wanting at least one person on your side." I paused. "One person who isn't a true Grimm. Well, guess what. That's not happening. I'm not sorry for it and I don't want it to change." Tears were falling down my cheeks. If he noticed he didn't show it. I brushed the tears away and headed back to my room.

"Sabrina." I stopped. "I'm trying to protect you. I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake. There are plenty of fish in the water and you've only tested one." He was referring to Puck.

"You're wrong." I could practically feel him tense up from across the room. "I have tried dating other guys, and it has never worked out. You know nothing about me... You haven't for four years. And you never will. You lost that chance when you left."

I ran to my room, slamming and locking the door. Thinking I hadn't tried dating other guys... Please. Every fight Puck and I had usually ended up on us saying we were done, then getting back together three days later. It was just how we worked. People never relented on the chance to try and get a date with us on one of these occasions. What nobody realized was that no matter what they threw at us, we'd always end up back together.

Not even the Supreme Court could stop that.

I slowly cried myself to sleep.

Sleep.

Something I hadn't done in a week.

Crying.

Something I seemed to do every night.


	9. Rock

Disclaimer: THE INSURANCE COMPANY OFFICIALLY OWNS MY ARMS!!! OH NOES!!! WHAT WILL I TYPE WITH!

MY FEET?

MY NOSE?

MY TONGUE?

I need help figuring this out! And while I'm at it, I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

I mean, like I could finish a nine book series...

Pfft. You guys expect too much of a person between the age of twelve and sixteen.

PPOV

"Well, it's official." Daphne called, strutting her way into the kitchen.

"What is?" I asked, drinking some coffee.

Mmm. Hot coffee...

"I'm the lead singer of my Rock band, Diadeamons." She smiled proudly.

"A) Imitation (It's like being able to copy a voice... Really screwed up gift.) runs in all Elementals blood. Of course you made lead singer. B) Since when do you have a band? And C) What kinda screwed up name is Diadeamons?"

She stuck her tongue out at me."We like it. And since me, Danny, Jacob, and Mikey decided to create one." I looked up at the nearly thirteen year old girl.

"You're in a band with all guys and no girls." I asked. She nodded. I shook my head.

"Go, go tell Charlie your fascinating news please..." I muttered.

"I will, but first, look at this." She grabbed a strand of hair.

"What am I looking at?" I asked.

"My hair! It's turning blue!!!" I looked closer. Sure enough it was.

"Huh. What do you know." The teenager walked off happily to her stepfather. As I took another sip of my coffee, I heard a small scream, then a _thunk!_

He had actually passed out?

I'd have to make a rock band with all girls.


	10. Hidden Talent

AN: Elligoat, Weirdids is Weird with a dids. I'M A FREAK! GET USED TO IT!

I don't care that that poll was done before my story was written :P!

Disclaimer: I HAVE A HIDDEN TALENT! And it's not owning the Sisters Grimm, because I don't own them... NO IT'S READING MINDS AND SEEING THE FUTURE!

See? I'm a FREAKS! I THINK RANDOM THEN I SPEAK RANDOM!

K, this is for Hidden Talent...

SPOV

_I was sitting on a rock in a serene, calm meadow. There were birds chirping, ducks quacking in the river to my left. I was in a thin, long blue gown. It was nice._

_But where was I exactly and what was I doing here?_

_"Henry?" I turned. My mother was sitting a few yards away from me. My father started entering the clearing._

_"Vero-" He started, smiling._

_"Dad, what in the name of all that is Holy are you doing in my dream?" My mother faded as soon as my father noticed me. He gained an angry and confused expression on his face._

_"Your dream? Sabrina, you're in __**my**__ dream. I've had it almost every single night for the past three years."_

I sat upright in my bed quickly, sweat falling down my neck and forehead. I panted.

What the hell was that about?

I picked up my landline and dialled the number I needed.

"Busy." I heard a familiar voice tell me.

"Too busy to help your doppelganger/Best Friend/Practically sister in law? Besides, It's three in the morning, what could you possibly be busy with?" I asked Alexarion Goodfellow-Flux.

"Sabrina." I heard her sigh. "That is absolutely none of your business what I am doing at three in the morning. Now, what could I possibly help you with?"

"Ever heard of someone going into another person's dreams?" The line went silent.

"Sabrina, you better be joking..." I heard her say.

"I wish I just saw the creepiest dream my father had."

"It's called Dream-Eating." Alex answered. "It's a rather unique talent, only a handful of people have it. I just find it hard to believe four years later you haven't stopped 'growing'."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. We all thought I didn't have any more Hidden Talents. What does this 'gift' imply though?"

"Basically, you can enter dreams. Think of a person, go to sleep. You'll be in that persons dreams." She explained. "But I want you to try something for me, then call me back tomorrow. I first want you to try going into a person's dream, then going to another person's dream. 'Dream-Jumping' if you will. Then-"

"Dream-Jumping?" I asked.

"Go with it." She growled. "Then, and yes I'll repeat this tomorrow, I want you to try channelling yourself into multiple dreams, got it?"

"Ay, ay Captain."

"Good, now I'm busy, so be gone!" I hung up quickly. I looked around my room. I could feel all the enchantments my father put in the room. I raised my hand and mumbled a few words that would allow me to read all the enchantments Henry had devised to keep me away from home. A bright flash of light filled my room. When I opened my eyes, there was a colourful blorb (AN: Yes, I meant to spell it like that) in front of me. I gingerly picked it up at brought it closer to me. I picked out one of the colours.

"Nope, not that spell." I took another colour. "Not that one either." This went on until the last colour was finished. I was shocked. Not one of them block me from dreaming or talking about Ferryport Landing, but almost none of them had loop-holes.

I smiled to myself. "Perfect." I whispered. Then put my head down and went to sleep.


	11. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own my toes anymore either...

NO!!! I don't own my toes, arms, or the Sisters Grimm!

I'd just like to note, 29 more reviews till I have 200!

PPOV

_I was in my room. By the lagoon. I was staring into the clear water, when I saw Sabrina's reflection._

_"Puck?" It asked incredulously._

_That wasn't a part of my dream. Usually Dream-Sabrina just draped her arms over my shoulders and put her face into my neck, giggling like an idiot._

_"It worked!" She cried. This time she draped her arms over my shoulder and leaned into my body, but unlike Dream-Sabrina, she actually weighed at least a hundred pounds. Subsequently pushing me into the lagoon._

_When I resurfaced, Sabrina was laughing. She swam up and kissed me. I was the first to break it up._

_"This is just a dream..." I muttered to myself._

_"Oh, shut up, Fairy Boy. It is not. Well, it is. But I am completely, one hundred percent, real." I smirked._

_"Right, sure you are."_

_"Dream-Sabrina wouldn't know how many days you were in the hospital after Wendell hit you."_

_"Yes she would! I was out a week, therefore she would say seven days." Sabrina shook her head._

_"Eight and a half days, we rounded it down to a week." She told me._

_I'd have to ask Relda about it._

_"Look, I can't stay here much longer. I'm going to wake up soon, and I need to talk to one more person." She said. "I talked to Alex before I fell asleep. I have a new talent, Dream-Eating. I can enter dreams, Puck. I entered Henry's earlier tonight." She kissed me one more time. "I'm sorry, I love you. I need to leave."_

I woke up after I saw a bright flash. It was really hot in my room. I looked at the clock. four thirty AM. I sighed. I got out of my bed and walked into the kitchen. After a glass of water, I looked for a journal on Dream-Eating , sat down, and began reading.

All in all, that was a pretty great dream

Daphne POV

_I sat down with my coffee outside of Sacred Grounds._

_Why was I dreaming about coffee and Sacred Grounds? Aunt Rose didn't even dream about coffee._

_Oh, well. I was drinking my coffee when a tall, blonde young woman came out. Her back was turned to me at first, but when she turned around, she smiled and squealed._

_"It worked! Wait till Alex finds out!" She was so happy. Who the hell was this woman? She was in a thin sweater and had sun glasses on. She took them off, only to reveal..._

_Sabrina._

_"'Brina?" I asked. There hadn't been a night when I didn't dream about my older sister, but usually she was sitting on a bench, reading a book, ignoring me or not even remembering who I was._

_This never happened._

_"Daphne! Oh, I missed you!" She ran up and hugged me. Tears were in her eyes._

_"Sabrina, is that really you?" I asked cautiously. She smiled._

_"Well, I'm as really me as I can get in a dream, but yeah. It's a new talent. It's called Dream-Eating." She gave me another hug. "I can enter other people's dreams and manipulate them." She started laughing. "I entered Puck's too, and he refused to believe it was me. He just fell asleep reading one of the journals on Dream-Eaters." She was still smiling. She noticed my hair. "Daffy, your hair. It's-"_

_"Blue. Yeah." I smiled back at her. I heard a beep sound. The smile left._

_"Daphne, I love you. My alarm just went off. I have to leave. Sorry."_

Then there was a bright flash, and I was sitting upright in my bed. It was really hot in my room, almost as if Sabrina had actually been in there. I brushed my hair out quickly and ran into the living room, waking up a sleepy Puck in the process.

"Puck! You'll never guess what just happened!" I squealed. He held up a book.

"Sabrina and something about Dream-Eating?" He asked. I nodded. He tossed me the book. "Knock yourself out, it's a pretty good read, and has a lot of info. Wake me up at seven, okay?" I nodded, he smiled and turned into the couch. I sat down and began reading.

Pretty great dream, eh'?


	12. Pretty

AN: Well, me being the idiot I am, knew I was going to ruin the 7th book for myself. I have not read it, but me checking Wikipedia ALL THE TIME I now know who the Master is, and I'd like to tell all you suckers who didn't think it was them that I KNEW FROM THE BEGINGING! Yeah, that's right! I ROCK, IWAS RIGHT, UH HUH...

Okay, methinks I am done my egotistical rant now...

So, because I was right, I feel I didn't really ruin the book, because when I found out I would've been like "Pfft. I totally knew it. Some surprise..."

9 more days until I can read it... My dad sucks... I mean, it's only my friend since kindergarten's birthday... I'd only ignore her the entire weekend while I read the book again and again...

SPOV

"Sabrina, what were you doing in my dream last night?" I heard my father ask as he was getting ready for work.

"I wasn't in your dream." I replied applying on my eyeliner.

"Yes, you were."

I sighed. "You know what Henry? Bug off. I wasn't in your dream, so why were you dreaming about me? Kind of gross..." I looked in my mirror. What was different about me? I heard the door slam. Good, he was gone.

I set up my web cam. I had talked to Alex earlier, and she said she wanted to see me 'face to face'. I turned it on. Alex's face immediately popped up on the screen.

"How's my favourite- What the hell are you wearing." She asked, smiling falling.

"What?" I asked.

"On your face." She waved a finger at me. I looked in the mirror to my right.

"Uh... Eyeliner." I answered shakily.

"Exactly, since when do you need make-up? Your gorgeous without it. I'd kill for your facial features, 'Brina." That's what it was. I turned off the camera quickly and began crying.

"That's what it was." I sobbed quietly.

_By the way, you don't need the make-up..._

I wasn't pretty. Four years ago when I thought I was Lexabella, I refused to believe I was as pretty as everyone told me I was.

Until I moved back in with my family.

Until I was with Puck.

That was the difference. That was always the difference.

People told me I was pretty. People told me I was cute. People told me constantly how beautiful I was.

But it didn't matter what they thought. It mattered what I thought.

And I thought I wasn't pretty unless I was with my family.

I wouldn't think I was pretty until I was with my Family again.


	13. Waltzing Lessons

AN: I'm grounded again. So, I'm updating at school. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I am camping, and will not update. That is all.

I didn't look up who the Master was, I was reading the character profiles and I read that person's profile, and yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. I say this waaaay too often.

It is time for PPOV… I just figured that out.

"Daphne, Sabrina didn't complain this much when I had to teach her how to Waltz." I sighed. The petite girl had been arguing about learning to Waltz with me for the past hour.

"Puck, my head reaches your waist. There's no possible way I can learn how to Waltz with somebody a foot taller than me!" Daphne protested.

I sighed. "Daffy, I'm over a foot taller than you. Your head does not reach my waist, but it's fairly close. And I don't like wasting my time doing this either, however your mother wants me to." The tiny girl pouted.

"Why does she want me to learn anyway?" She mumbled, grabbing my hand. I giggled silently. That was exactly what Sabrina said when she had finally given in to learning how to Waltz.

We were silent for a while before Daphne asked me something.

"Did she come again last night?"

She was referring to Sabrina.

I frowned, and rested my chin on Daphne's. "Nope." I said, straightening up, she was too short for that to be comfortable.

"Do you think she's okay?" She whispered nearly inaudibly. Her voice was shaking.

"Daphne Grimm, if you start crying all over me, I swear I will leave this room. I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I do not do crying girls." She gave a small laugh. It was good to hear her laugh again. "To answer your question, I think she's fine. From what I heard, she has a good job. With long hours." Daphne looked up at me and scowled.

"Henry is really trying to keep her busy." She mumbled. A light bulb flicked off in my head.

"If your right, and Henry somehow set this up," I said, twirling her. "Then there's a loop-hole besides the Dream-Eating."

"Loop hole for whatever enchantments he's set up around his place." She giggled nervously. "Henry's not that desperate."

I raised my eyebrows. "Think Daph, no calls. No emails. No letters. A frantic dream… He's doing something that she's afraid of." Her phone went off.

"Hello? Danny. What! It's not- Oh it is ten after five. Okay, I'll be right there." She hung up. "I got to go. I'm late for a rehearsal." She picked up her stuff.

"No problem, I got some things to do anyway." She gave me a quick hug.

"Thanks. Bye Puck!"


	14. Present

SPOV

"Dad, where are we going?" I asked again. We were far out of New York, headed south towards Philadelphia.

"Sabby, how many birthdays have I missed?" He asked. I growled.

"Don't ever call me Sabby. You've missed six of my birthdays." I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"Yes, well-" He was going to pass through an intersection. We had the green.

But that drunken idiot to our left couldn't see that.

I stopped the car seconds before we made it to the intersection. The other driver sped through the red light. I started hitting my father.

"And. That. Is. Why. You. Keep. Your. Eyes. On. The. Road!" I yelled. I fell back into my seat, angry and hot.

"Sabrina…" He touched me before I could tell him not to. "Ow! Damn it 'Brina!" He yelled grabbing his hand. I laughed.

"You think I can control it? I can't control half the things I'm able to do! Obviously Telekinesis isn't one of them, seeing as we're not emerging from a smoldering wreck! Why are you yelling at me anyway? I just saved your life!" He was silent. He knew I was right.

It was a while before he spoke again.

"I have this friend who tames exotic animals. I went there a few weeks ago and bought one as a belated birthday gift to you. We're picking her up."

I looked at him curiously. "What's the catch?" I asked cautiously. He laughed.

"No catch… Here we are." We pulled onto a dirt drive way. It reeked of weird birds, dogs, and unidentifiable creatures.

"Henry!" A balding man called, jogging up towards us. My dad and I got out of the car.

"Logan!" He called, smiling. He gave the man a bear hug. He turned to me.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet my oldest daughter Sabrina." I nodded and shook then man's hand.

"Dear banana cream pie. You do look a lot like your mother my dear." I smiled warmly. He turned back to my dad. "You want to see the cubs?" He asked.

"Cubs?" I asked, shocked. The men laughed. My dad called me over. We went into a barn filled with Zebra's, giraffes (The roof was missing…), Lions, and I think I even saw a hippo prancing around. We stopped at a boxed off area were a Mountain Lion lay. She looked up at us. She got up gingerly and walked up to the edge of the box. I stepped back instinctively.

"Ah, don't worry, 'Brina. Marmalade won't hurt you." Logan told me as he reached down to pet the cat. My father pushed me in front of him. I kneeled down and petted Marmalade. She purred in response, and then pounced on me. Licking my face, patting her paws on my chest and stomach. I laughed hysterically.

"Alright, Marmalade, that's enough." The cat got off of me. When I stood up, Logan had gotten the cage door open. He motioned for me to walk through. Inside the pen were six baby lions, playing and rolling around together. My dad walked in and picked one up.

"This is Sorsha?" He asked. Logan nodded. He turned and handed her to me. She was fairly big, but was rather light. She had pure honey eyes and a killer golden coat.

"She's mine?" I asked incredulously. My father hated pets, especially cats.

But I guess people can change.

"You like your present?" I nodded.

"Yeah she's perfect." I mumbled at him, awed at the gesture.

My father smiled. "Sabrina, I got some things to take care of before we go. You want to meet me at the car with Sorsha?" I nodded and jumped to the car, leaving my father scowling at my magic use and Logan bewildered.

"Exactly like her mother…" I could practically hear my father.

AN: I know this is weird… But I like Mountain Lions! And I can't update for the rest of the week, 'cause I'm not allowed to be on right now and am feigning homework! Also, I'm camping this weekend.

OVER AND OUT!


	15. Comfort

AN: Well… I'd like to applaud and commemorate this momentous occasion. I have 200 reviews in total for all of my stories AND an hour and a half on my laptop! Thank you alli303 for being my 200th review. You can choose which word of the 100-word challenge I do next, but get back to me by Monday, or I decide. Keep in mind it HAS to be SPOV!!!

Hey, Elligoat, WHAT THE FROG!!!

I came up with that today, I got all my friends to say it.

I'm soooo amused with myself.

They also love Oh My Goat now too…

Yes, I tell all my friends about my AWSOME (!!!) Reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own, WHAT THE FROG! Because I made it up. I definitely do not own the Sisters Grimm.

PPOV

I awoke to the sound of hysteric crying. I looked at my clock. Two Thirty AM. I groaned. People just had _fantastic_ timing in this household. I got out of bed and threw on a t-shirt, then walked to Daphne's room. As I walked to the room, the just crying got louder and louder. I went to open her door and found Red cradling Daphne in her arms, attempting to comfort her.

"Marshmallow, what's wrong? Did the boogie-man scare you?" I asked. Daphne flung herself at me and began crying into my t-shirt.

"Aw- Daffy, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like dealing with you women when you're crying! I've only done it like, three times, and even then I barely made it out alive!" This just got her sobbing even harder, drenching my clothes. I patted her back. I turned my head to Red and mouthed 'What should I do?' She gave me a shrug.

"Um… Daphne. What happened?"

"Aggawhoblinowsingothindumdum."

"Oh, Daphne. That is a really bad dream." I patted her back. Red came closer to me.

"You understood that?" She asked. I nodded.

"About a year ago, Sabrina started having these weird, recurring nightmares. I eventually learned how to speak Women Hysterics. I teach an online class, if you want to check it out." I answered. Red laughed, then she realized I was serious.

"Www.-" I began, but was interrupted by more sobs.

"What is she saying?" Red asked. I sighed.

"What it roughly translates to is, "I was so scared! He- he was running after Hunter and I! They had already killed everyone else… I could still see Sabrina's head spiked on one of his teeth…" I told her. She cringed. Daphne cried. I picked her up and carried her to the living room, settling gently on the couch. I asked Red to make Daphne some warm milk, and tried to comfort her. It took awhile, but by three thirty, she was snoring quietly and I was about ready to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Puck. For helping me comfort her. She was absolutely terrified that it was real, and you were a big help." Red told me. I smiled, gave a thumb's up, and gently pulled Daphne off me, and onto the couch. I walked up to my room, plopped down on my bed, and didn't think a single thing before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Sing

AN: Well, Alli303. You took too long. So, I've decided to decide for you. Here's Sing.

Oh, yeah. And I would be reading book seven right now, but my parents didn't pick it up on Friday like I asked, so I have to wait until my personal order comes in within the next week!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

SPOV

What was taking them so long? They had booked this gig three weeks ago! I looked around the Dairy Queen. We had decided to incorporate some music during the evening.

And the band was over twenty minutes late.

"Okay," Debbie called. Debbie was a tall, slightly muscular girl. She had a flawless tan and long black hair. She was my shift supervisor. "The band cancelled last minute because one of them had to look after their little sister." Debbie rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, we're screwed unless anybody here has any vocal and musical talent." Everybody looked at the floor. I felt my arm urge to reach up. _Don't you dare, brain. I hate-_

"Sabrina? Really? Thank you so much!" Debbie ran over and gave me a hug, along with a guitar she had borrowed from someone, because the band couldn't find their other one. And, as usual, my brain hadn't listened to me.

I got pushed over to the little stage we had constructed, sat down on the little stool, and sang the first song that came to mind.

_comparisons are easily done  
once you've had a taste of perfection  
like an apple handing from a tree I pick the ripest on I still got the seed._

I sang the song note for note. Word for word. The band called back by the time I was finished to say they'd be here in a few minutes because their parents came home early, due to the fact that tickets for the movie they wanted to see was sold out.

Everyone was cheering, I was blushing. I tried to walk off stage, but was pushed back on by my co-workers. I heard a request for Nine In The Afternoon by Panic At The Disco. I did my best, and once again, had the audience cheering. Money was being thrown on the stage. The band had arrived and I saw it as my cue to leave, but, once again, was mistaken.

"But, you don't need me." I argued.

"Au, contraire. You're going to make us rich, famous, and more popular with your voice, guitar, and legs." One of the taller guys said. The bassist I think.

I scowled. "Might I suggest you look at my face?" I asked menacingly. He backed off a few steps.

"How good are you at rock songs?" The shortest one asked. I think he was on drums...

"Throw it at me, I can play or sing it. Paramore and Evanescence are my stronger choices." The lead guitarist and lead singer smiled. I had just realized they were twins.

"I like her." They said together.

ASDASDASDADASDSADSADSADSADSDSDASDSDSSDSDASDASDASDASDASADSDASDSADASDASDASDASDSDASDASDASDASDSDASDSDSDSDSDASDASDSADADASDASDSAADADASDASDASDADADSDASADASDASDAS

I turned around for the fifth time. I swear I could hear a buzzing sound from behind me. I walked into the apartment building and got into the elevator. I waited impatiently. Henry attached a monitor spell on me after we picked up Sorsha. He knew when I jumped, and where I jumped to. He highly discouraged the gift to be anywhere I wanted, when I felt like it.

I finally got into my apartment. Only to be bombarded with a series of questions from my pessimistic, grouchy, and insane father.

"Sabrina-"

"Oh, cool it Henry and let me open a window." I went into my room and opened the window. I walked back out into the living room, picked up Sorsha, and sat down.

"Okay, I'm prepared for your verbal assault now." I told him icily. I stared at him hard with my piercing blue eyes. He turned away and cringed slightly. I petted my cat.

"Where were you? It's nearly three hours after your shift should have ended." He asked.

"I was asked to be a part of the band that played this evening." I told him calmly.

"Not buying it."

I looked up at him. He was dead serious. I laughed.

"You don't believe me?" I asked. He shook his head. I laughed again. "Well, isn't this just rich?" I got up with Sorsha purring in my arms. "You don't believe me and this is the first time in six years I've gone half a month without lying!" I giggled hysterically. "Well, you know what? I don't believe your bull about not wanting Mom anymore. The divorce was a bluff! You didn't think she'd actually go through with it, and when she did," I paused, realizing I was right. That I was finally seeing the real Henry Grimm. That I was finally seeing through his facade. "And when she did, it was too late to reverse what you did. You thought she'd follow you like a puppy. Just like she did for ten years. Just like you think I will." I shook my head. "For the last time, it's not happening, Henry. I won't bend to your will. I won't be my mother." I walked slowly past my father and into my room. I locked the door, and set Sorsha up on my desk. I walked over to my bed and froze.

On the bed was a single rose, and a note.

_You sang beautifully this evening._


	17. Basketball

AN: Kay, suffering from MILD (MILD) writers block. Mainly because I have to do a story for school and that's taking all my creative juices…

Rainbow Of Smiles 16 was the only one who actually thought that the note was from a stalker and not Puck…

KUDOS!!!

Sorry it's been awhile!

Disclaimer: I have over 65 chapters done, 75 percent of them with Disclaimers. I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!

PPOV

"Getting tired yet, Daffy?" I asked, dribbling the ball around the diminutive girl. She stole the ball from me and scored another goal.

"Nowhere near." She laughed as her phone went off. She frowned at it before opening. "Hello?" She asked. She rolled her eyes. "Dad. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her face took on a shocked expression. "He's right here. No. He. Doesn't. Have. A. Problem. With. It." I tried to run as she tried to hand the phone over. I sighed and let her win.

"How can I help you Henry?" I asked.

"That note you sent Sabrina wasn't funny!" I was confused.

"Note?" I asked. He growled.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy-"

"Again with the sentient titles, Henry…" I sighed, and hung up the phone as Henry begun to chant a string of profanities at me. I swore I heard Sabrina in the background yelling, "Dad! It wasn't his writing!". Daphne gave me a questioning look.

"You're father's insane, nothing new." I shrugged, and started dribbling the ball again.


	18. Awkward

AN: Puck isn't the stalker because A) HE IS TRAPPED IN FERRYPORT LANDING! & B) It doesn't tie in with the rest of the plot.

SPOV

I moved to the front of the line. "One Chai Frappuccino." I said rifling through my purse for the money.

"Alright that'll be your phone number please." The cashier told me. I laughed awkwardly.

"Umm... Wow this is awkward. Yeah, I don't think-" I started.

"I don't think I like that." I felt an arm move around my shoulder.

"And who are you buddy?" I looked at the cashier. He had a buzz cut, his hair was blonde, and he had deep hazel eyes.

"Her boyfriend." I looked up. Leaning over me was a young man who looked like a nearly exact replica of Puck.

"Mustardseed!" I cried giving him a big hug. I tossed the guy the cash I owed him and walked to get my coffee. After I did that we sat down outside, in the cool, warm, early summer air.

"So," He began. "How is my oldest sibling?" I looked down, crest fallen.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I admitted. He gave me a confused look.

"Sabrina, why are you here?" He asked. I gave a grim smile.

"My father won custody over me." I told him. "I've been living with him for the last seventeen days."

"Ah." We were silent for a few minutes. "When did you grow up?" I asked.

"Shortly after Puck did." I nodded. "Titania?" I asked. He laughed.

"Actually, no. Her name's Anikay James. Borne Vampire." I looked up. "Borne?" I asked, shocked. He nodded. Borne Vampires were Vamps born Vampire. Two vampires reproducing was profound. There was maybe a handful in history known. Borne were practically human, they grew at a normal human rate, until the age of eighteen, and could eat food, as long as they had had a significant amount of blood running through their system.

And they could produce other Borne.

Once again, we were in an awkward silence. "I think someone's stalking me." I said. He laughed.

"Ah, yes. Did you like the rose?" I looked up. That's why the buzzing sound was familiar!

"You've been following me?!" I yelled at him. He just kept smiling.

"Did I frighten you?" He asked, amused. I scowled.

"You know, five years ago I couldn't see the resemblance. Now I know for a fact you're Puck's brother." He laughed.

"Peter?" I turned, Titania was walking towards us (AN: Here's a _Midsummer's Nights Dream_ fun fact. Puck Goodfellow is actually Robin Goodfellow and Mustardseed Goodfellow is actually Peter Goodfellow! I know! Cool, huh?).

"Peter, honey. That, what's the word, _wonderful_, girl you've chosen, Anikay has taken over the- Oh, hello there." Her previously sarcasm filled voice went to a sweet one when she noticed me. I giggled silently, realizing she didn't recognize me.

"Titania." She held out her hand. I took it.

"Yes, so I've heard. Sabrina-" Her face lit up.

"Oh, my oldest son knows a absolutely beautiful girl named Sabrina. She's stubborn though. Can't admit she's madly in love with him." I laughed so hard I snorted. Mustardseed was laughing quietly.

"Just like when she first met Anikay. Didn't let her finish." Titania gave us a confused look. Man, how much more awkward was this day going to get.

"Actually, my name's Sabrina Grimm. Before my father got custody of me, I lived with my Mom, Grandma, Uncle, Sister, Sister's friend, and my boyfriend, Puck. Pleased to meet you again Titania." She was shocked.

"Yeah. I un-stuborned myself and _admitted that I'm madly in love with your son_. Did I mention I'm an Ever now too? Phoenix Elemental."

"Sabrina?" I turned.

"Oh, Mother-" I dropped Mustardseed my phone number and began running. "Dude, call me! I need a friend for the next two years!"

"Sabrina!" My father called. I ran to the apartment, locking the door behind me, then to my room with Sorsha, doing the same.

What an awkward day.

AN: Well... This sucked. I'm gone tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be reading the 7th book this weekend.


	19. Sunshine

AN: Okay... About the Peter thingy, I was wrong. I was looking at IMDB Which is a movie site, and didn't think of an actor playing two characters. However, why don't we just go with it for Mustardseed's name, because he needs a normal one too! Okay, so this is SUNSHINE.

Disclaimer: I do not own much of anything incorporated in this story. WHAT HAPPENED TO LOOKING AT MCTOTALLYFAKE REALTY FBI?!?! HUH?

PPOV

Oh. My. Frog.

It's sunny.

In Ferryport Landing.

"Ah." I settled into my lawn chair in the front yard to hopefully get a tan while I could. Taking off my shirt, I turned the radio on. Suzie McNeil's _Supergirl_ song was playing. I grinned, thinking of all the times Sabrina had been pushed onto a stage and forced to sing.

I heard giggles fifteen minutes later, and lazily opened one eye. Crap, I forgot Daffy was having a sleepover tonight. I smiled and waved at the young ladies staring at me.

"Ladies, this is what four years of Swim Team and Soccer bring to a person." I then put my sunglasses on, and ignored them as they began laughing. Eventually Marshmallow came. Yelling something like "We're here for a sleepover, Girls. Not for you to stare at my sister's boyfriend all day!". Sabrina. I wondered what she was doing right now.

_Enjoying the good weather with some friends. Maybe a love interest, ten times more aware of how she feels than you..._ After that, I shut up my entire sub-consciousness and focused on my surroundings. However, my mind once again wandered to Sabrina. As if on cue, one of her favourite songs started playing on the radio.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

She sang this to me so many times, I can't even remember when she didn't. My mind wandered to one of the first days of summer around a year after we started going out.

_"Holy Sheep skin!!! It's sunny!" Sabrina had screamed that morning. She practically dragged Daphne and I to the River. Much to our protests. Well, Daffy's. As soon as I saw Sabrina in her blue and red two piece, my mind kind of went blank. She walked to the bank and raised her arms. All the water went up in a straight line. She let it fall back down again, giggling at the rush of power and control. Daphne sat there awestruck while I cannonball-ed (AN: My cpu is so messed...) into the water. We all got in, enjoying the coolness of the lake. Sabrina got out after an hour or so. I followed suit shortly after, leaving Daphne to make some sand castles._

_"You okay Pussface?" I asked playfully, shaking out my wet hair. She smiled._

_"Yeah, just thinking, you big ugly freak." She kept staring at the ground. I sighed, thinking I knew what the problem was._

_"Look, if this is another self pity thing about 'killing' Dakota, I swear I'm leaving you."_

_"Please don't." She whispered. "I stopped blaming myself for her death awhile ago, just, don't say things like you'll leave me. Please." I could see tears welling up in eyes. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her. She cried for awhile._

_"So many people have left me. Alex is back in New Jersey-"_

_"Because her home is there, with Gabriel and Elena." I smiled in her hair._

_"Whatever, I know you can't come up with a reason for Henry." I frowned._

_"When he-"_

_"He's not going to find out we're dating unless mom tells him. I'm never contacting my father again. He will not be there when I graduate, nor when I get married, and he is definitely not having the benefit of meeting my children. Not after the hell he's put me through." I smiled again._

_"I knew There was a reason I'm dating you." I mumbled. She laughed. Her skin was hot to the touch, her hair a deep blue._

_I was still the only one she showed her true feelings around._

_"Ready to go?" I asked. I felt her nod. I motioned for Marshmallow to come over, and Sabrina jumped us home._

"Second best memory I have of you." I mumbled. First being the night I told her I loved her.

"Oh, thank god he is alive!" I heard one of Daffy's pack squeal. I smiled.

As usual, Sabrina was making me get lost in my (Or our) own, little world.


	20. Rain

AN: Mustardseed will not get in the way of our PRECIOUS PuckXSabrina. NEVER. He's got Anikay.

Disclaimer: NACHO TACO CHEESY FUDGIE BLIZZARD GRIMMS!!! I do not own the Sisters Grimm. NACHO TACO CHEESY FUDGIE BLIZZARD TUNA GRIMMS!!!

And, just so you know, both songs were sung at different times.

SPOV

"I. Do. Not. Believe. For. One. Minute. New. York. Can. Be. More. Rainy. Than. Ferryport. Landing! I yelled inside my car. "My beautiful, black Mercedes." I muttered, caressing my sixteenth birthday present's (From my family) arm rest that I had so forcefully banged my hand upon moments before. I was stuck. In the middle of traffic.

AND IT WAS POURING MORE RAIN DOWN THAN FERRYPORT LANDING GETS IN A YEAR!

Do you have any idea how hard that is to beat?

_"And, in our favourite 'Fairytale' City of Ferryport Landing, it is reaching a high of twenty five degrees-"_

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh no. There is no way in _hell_ it is hot over there and freezing here!" I yelled again. "Does he even know what he took me away from?" I banged my head against the glass. "Green means go! Stupid..." I began muttering a list of profanities as I started to speed towards my destination.

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

I began singing along to the song. I absolutely loved it.

"You are my suns- Oh, what the hell do you want." I grumbled as my phone interrupted me singing the song.

"Look, this better be important-" I started.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Mustardseed interrupted.

"Um... No, why?" I asked.

"There's a party at the Golden Egg tonight. I figured you'd want to join, see a couple of our kind again. Plus, Anikay is a bit of a computer Genius, and she's figured out a surprise for you." I laughed.

"Yes! Absolutely. What time should I be there?" Someone knocked on my window. I jumped. The guy held up his phone.

"Mustardseed." I hissed.

"Park the car 'Brina." I parked and got out of the car.

"Puck mentioned something about you being able to jump?" Mustardseed asked as he closed my car door.

"My father-"

"Screw Henry. C'mon, I always wondered what jumping was like." I sighed, rolling my eyes, I jumped us to the Hans Christian Anderson Statue. I 'told him a knock, knock joke' and appeared before the warm looking tavern. I opened the doors...

And got the surprise of my life.


	21. Imagine

AN: Haha… Guess what, I… Um, well I got grounded AGAIN.

DISCLAIMER: … According to everyone I know, I don't own ANYTHING…

PPOV

Imagine. Nearly a month after she left you get to see her again. Her hair is soaking wet, Mascara-she-never-wore-before-she-left running down her face from the obvious downpour outside.

I imagined it a lot lately.

But this wasn't my imagination.

This was real.

…

Well, really over a webcam.

"Hey, Sabrina." I smiled, waving at the computer. She waved dumbly back, then turned to my younger brother.

Who had grown up?

I'll have to question that.

"This was Anikay and your surprise for me?" She asked him. Mustardseed nodded. She picked up the laptop and carried over to a corner, sitting down at a small table as my brothers Two thousand and five hundredth birthday party commenced.

"Happy Birthday Mustardseed!" I called. Sabrina looked dumbfounded.

"It's his birthday?" She asked. I nodded. "Fudge." She grumbled. I laughed.

"It's good to see you." I told her casually as a pillow whacked my head.

"Puck! I told you to get out of the house during my- Oh my frog! Hey Sabrina!" Daphne cried, waving. She pushed me out of the seat and sat down.

"How's New York? Which part of the basement is Henry keeping you in? Are there any cute guys over there?" Daphne asked quickly. I grunted during the last one. I _DEFINITELY_ did not need to hear an answer to that question.

"New York's fine. Pouring buckets, but fine. It's definitely not Ferryport Landing." She smiled. "Henry's not keeping me in the basement, mainly because we live in a condo. If he could keep me in the basement, I think he would. As for cute guys… Only one I can think of. But he's not in New York City, he's in the State of New York." She smiled at me, blushing slightly. I smiled back, grabbing the chair Marshmallow was on. I yanked it back so hard it hit the wall, then picked up my laptop and headed to my truck. Everyone began chasing me as they heard Sabrina yell out her "Hello's" and 'I missed you". I slammed the door on my truck closed as every Grimm on the face of the Earth, minus the two exceptions, mobbed my car. Sabrina grumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry? What was that?" I asked.

"I hate your truck." She grumbled again. I laughed.

"Is that why we always had to take your Mercedes?"

"Yes."

"Robin!" I heard a women squeal. My mother shoved Sabrina out of her chair so she could talk to me. "Your brother didn't mention that he was getting you here through webcam!" She cried.

"Yes, and there are extreme reasons for that, mother. Can I please see Sabrina?"

"Oh, yes. Your girlfriend! I feel I must say you have chosen much better than your Father and I ever though you would! In fact, I don't think we could've done better! A Grimm… Puck she's absolutely wonderful!" I sighed.

"Sabrina?" I called.

"I told her." She replied. Sighing again, I repeatedly asked my mother to move. She finally did when Sabrina used a Push Out barrier (Pushes people away as it expands). She sat back on the chair only to have a giant cat pounce on her.

"Sorsha!" She cried, laughing and getting back out from under the giant cat. Her face went pale. "Sorsha. I left you at home-"

Now imagine that Sabrina's father figured out where Faerie was located, and how to get in.

"Sabrina Lexabella Sara Grimm!!!" I heard someone scream. Sabrina was yanked up roughly by her shirt collar. Her attacker was, obviously, Henry Grimm. His face was red from rage. I shut down the webcam before he could find out whom she was talking to. The last thing I needed was Sabrina to get in even more trouble than she was already. I sighed, hitting my head against the headrest.

"Imagine…" I muttered. "Imagine a time where we didn't have to pretend that being separated didn't matter to us."

SPOV

"What were you doing in Faerie?" Henry screamed at me. "The point of you living with me is to get away from those, those… Things!"

"Things…" I muttered. "Well, I'm one of 'Those Things' and, unlike the Supreme Court, I feel it's healthy for me to be with my own kin!" I stood up and stopped him before he could argue. "I'm not going to listen to you." I told him, standing close to him in hopes of creating an intimidating perspective. "I will fight you, and I will win."

Imagine.

Imagine I wasn't his prisoner.

I have.

And I know I won't be much longer.


	22. MakeUp

AN: Okay... I promised myself I would never be one of those people, however, I feel this needs to be said...

A) I ONLY HAVE 69 REVIEWS. REVIEW!!!

B) IT GETS ME PO'D WHEN YOU ADD ME TO YOUR ALERT OR FAVOURITES LIST BUT DON'T REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHY YOU'VE FAVOURITED IT!!!

Plus, no matter how many times I put in tabs to indicate a paragraph, it won't show up on FF. What's up with that?

Disclaimer: I own Alexarion Goodfellow Flux and Anikay James. Everyone and anything else belongs to its respective owners.

SPOV

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called to the person pounding on the apartment door. "Sorsha! I know you like visitors but calm down!" I laughed at the now medium sized cat, grabbing her by her collar, attempting to hold her back so I could get to the door. I let her go and sprinted to the door, opening it, and failing to stop the person waiting to get pounced on by the mountain lion.

"Geez, 'Brina, you could've warned me you had a bear!" Alex called from the floor. I pulled her up as soon as Sorsha got bored. She looked down wearily at her. "I thought your dad hated animals." She stated quietly.

"Only ones that talk." She laughed. "How are you dealing?" She asked quietly.

"Okay. Mustardseed and his girlfriend, Anikay, are helping." She looked shocked.

"I didn't know Mustardseed had a girlfriend." She whispered. She looked back up at me and licked her hand and brought it to my face.

"What the Hell Alex! Yuck! Get your. Slimy, spit filled. Hand. Away from me!" She slapped me.

"Then stop wearing make-up! It's immensely unattractive for someone who already has perfect facial features! I should know, I look nearly exactly like you! The only differences are I'm five foot seven, your six feet, I have black hair, and our noses!" She was dragging me into the bathroom, where she preceded to prim and proper me up.

"Alex stop!" I screamed for the fifth time.

"Too late, I'm done." She turned me around in the chair she had set down, forcing me to look into the mirror.

"What do you see?" She asked.

"A picture of Satan and I out for a picnic." She slapped me for the Satan comment. I smiled.

"Why do you wear this crud?" She asked, picking up my mascara and eyelash curler. "Your eyelashes are long and dark enough already." She threw it away. "Blue eye shadow I'll allow you to keep. It highlights your eyes well, but only on special occasions, Bree."

"Don't call me Bree."

"Red lipstick is gone." She threw that away too. "You lips are a beautiful light cherry. Pink lip gloss or a sheer lip gloss is only acceptable now, are we clear?" I nodded. You'd swear she was my mother.

"Now, why don't we call this _Anikay_ and invite her to come shopping with us?" She said Kay's name slightly disdainfully.

"You'll really like Kay, Al. She's a sweetheart." I picked up my phone without hesitation, dialling the number. I invited Anikay and told her to meet us just outside my condo.

We went shopping for three hours. _Three hours._ In this time, I got an entire knew wardrobe and the _necessary and minimum_ amount of make-up, all of which consisted of neutral colours that would blend in with my skin tone and just add a slight shimmer.

"Anyway, they want to advance me up so I can get my doctorate in Ever psychology and physiology in less than a year." Alex finished. (AN: This is probably not true, but just go with it.) In New Jersey, they allowed you to start college at fourteen. In Ferryport Landing, they were just finishing off building their first college, and were allowing a minimum age of sixteen to enter.

Which Puck and I qualify for.

We got back to the condo at around five. We hung out and watched movies until nine, when Kay left. Alex needed a place to crash, and was not going to Faerie.

"Anyway, my job pays really well. So I'm okay here." I finished just as my dad came home from another late night at work.

"Sabrina, have you- Oh, hello there." He waved at Alex. She waved back.

"You must be Harry. I'm Alex. I've heard so much about you." She reached for his hand.

"Actually, it's Henry-" She hit her hand on her head.

"Oh, of course. You must excuse me, I don't generally care to remember the names of people who make my friends and families lives miserable." She smiled and went back to fighting with Sorsha for a spot on the couch. Henry turned red.

"Alex, huh? Sabrina hasn't mentioned you before." I laughed. he looked at me funny. "What?" I rolled my eyes and went to my room, Alex following close behind with Sorsha in tow.

"So you have told him about me?" I spun around.

"I complain to him on a daily basis of what he's taken away from me. Of course I've mentioned you." I laid on my bed. She sighed.

"Well," She started. "There's good news and bad news. The bad news is, I really like Anikay."

"That's bad how?"

"A) I was settled on the fact that I hated her. B) She's Borne and I'm and Angel. Anyways, the good news is after five years," She rolled onto her stomach and pointed to me. "You have finally learned how and what to buy when searching for make-up." I threw a pillow at her, which resulted in her locking herself in my bathroom as even more pillows began to bombard her.


	23. Cry

AN: Okay, I've read the 7th book. It was good, but it wasn't the 2, 3, 5, or 6th book. Let's face it, the 1st one was a filler, the fourth one was a filler, and the 7th one is a filler. Every 2 books he puts in something not as humorous as the last one, but enough to keep you going until the next book. The 7th one was just that. All I can say is MB, if you are reading this, If you take another year to write the 8th book, I will complain to thousands of people and get a riot going. So, anyway, this is written without my knowledge of the Master and everything, so that's how it'll continue.

Disclaimer: MB Owns everything.

PPOV

Daphne ran into the room, crying.

"Marshmallow, what's- Oof!" She ran into me and cried. I patted her back awkwardly.

"Um... Marsh, we've had the conversation about crying, right?" I tried to say it lightly so she'd laugh, but that just made her cry harder. "Aw... Daphne, I was joking. C'mon, what happened?"

"Daniel Frescot is the biggest jerk on the face of the planet!" She sobbed.

"Danny? What'd he do?" I asked, genuinely curious. Danny and Daphne had been friends for a few years now, and were inseparable.

"I called him and asked him if he wanted to go to the movies, and he said he had homework to do. I walk over to the movies and find him standing in line for tickets with Madeline Syra!" She cried into my shoulder even harder than before.

"Danny blew you off for a girl? That's not cool." She pounded her small fist on me.

"No! That's not why I'm upset!" She yelled. "I'm upset because we've been dating exclusively for three months! Now I don't even know if I meant anything to him!" Daphne began crying into my arm again while I sat there stunned.

Let's go over the facts, shall we?:

A) Daphne's Dating

B) Daphne's Dating Danny

C) Some complete and utter idiot cheated on Daphne.

D) Daphne is smart

E) Daphne is Funny

F) Daphne is pretty (For me, in all brotherly senses of the word, seeing as nobody beats Sabrina)

G) (Wow, long list...) Daphne's still a little girl!

I patted her back once again. "Stop crying. You didn't do anything wrong, and he hurt you. He cheated on you, Daphne. A guy like that doesn't deserve your tears." She stopped crying.

"You're right." She said after awhile. She gave me a big hug. "Thanks, Puck. I needed that." She got up and walked into her room. I stood up and heard a big crash. I ran to the source of noise, and found Hunter sitting on the ground, looking a little dizzy.

"Little guy, are you-"

"WAHHH!!!" He cried, picking himself up and hugging me, sobbing. I rolled my eyes.

"What is with you Grimms and crying over me today." I muttered, picking him up.

"I-I was running, and... And I hit the door REALLY hard..." He cried. I checked his head, there was a bruise forming, but nothing too serious. I took him into the kitchen and handed him an ice pack and a popsicle. He held the ice to his head and shoved the popsicle promptly into his mouth.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He looked up and more tears were welling into his eyes.

"Aw, what's wrong now?" I asked.

"You made my boo-boo feel better the, the same way Sabina(No typo) does. I miss her." I sighed

"Me too, buddy." I replied, then an idea came into my head. I picked Hunter up and carried him to Mirrors room.

"Mirror, Mirror in my eye, show us where Sabrina resides." I told the smoky face.

"Aren't you the one that wants to be the Literature and English professor?" Mirror asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it was terrible. C'mon, enough of the talky and more with the showy." The face disappeared, but quickly returned.

"Sorry Stinky. Sleeping Beauty's all locked up in her room. No loop holes for me to get through in Henry's spell platforms." I sighed. I think I'm going to start to cry.

"Thanks Mirror." I turned. "Well, Hunter, guess we'll just have to settle for old photos."

_He's not worth your tears. Don't give him the satisfaction that you know..._

_You know there's nothing you can do._


	24. Waffles

AN: Okay, I can't update on Wednesday, Thursday, and maybe not Friday, because I am at Camp. Tuesday I'll try, but I have a sport practice.

Nightmare Before Christmas Lovers, if you want to hear a good version of 'This Is Halloween', look it up with Panic! At The Disco at the end. Very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

SPOV

I awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I groaned, and got out of my bed lazily.

"Okay Dad, what are you screwing up for me now? You never make breakfast." I called, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Alex was standing over the waffle iron, grinning like an idiot. Anikay was standing over her shoulder, staring at the contraption with amazement.

"You know, Bree. I loved waffles when I was little. Elena loved making them, but I don't understand how we never had one of these." Alex told me, still amazed at the stupid contraption.

"I've never seen one!" Anikay put her two bits in happily. I laughed.

"You two are worse than when Puck found out about plumbing systems." Alex stared at me curiously.

"How'd that conversation come up?" She asked.

"He asked about the toilet I think." Alex dropped to the floor and began convulsing. She finally got her bearings and stood up, her muscles still spazzing.

"My Inbred family continues to disturb and disgust me." She shook her head and took the waffle out of the iron, placing it on a considerably large stack of waffles.

And she was going to put more on the hotplate.

"Alex, stop! Nobody's going to eat all of these." She just stared at me.

"But they're fun." I slapped my hand against my face. In one ear and out the other with Alexarion.

"Sabrina have you seen- Oh, great. More friends." Henry walked in and noticed Anikay. She smiled and waved.

"Anikay James, pleased to make your acquaintance." She smiled kindly, and went back to serving her breakfast. Alex looked at me funny.

"I told you she was a nice girl." I told her quietly. She rolled her eyes and drenched her waffles in syrup and butter.

"Sabrina." My father started, putting a piece of toast in the toaster (Isn't that rather adequately named?) "How late are you working tonight?"

"Depends." I replied after a minute, swallowing my waffle. "The guys and I can play anywhere between eight and eleven o'clock." He nodded.

"Alright, as long as I have an estimated time frame." Keep your temper in check, Sabrina. Blow and-

"Now I need to give you an estimated time frame? What's next, prison bars on my windows?" I asked sweetly, not doing very well to mask my anger. I put my dishes in the sink and jumped downstairs. I didn't care about his rules. I didn't want to hear the answer to my question.

Anikay and Alex were downstairs in a flash. We walked around, just kind of hanging around NYC for a while. Pretty soon, it was time for my gig at this weird fancy restaurant that wanted to attract new people with better prices and music. Which meant they were trying to turn it into a club. Alec (Lead Singer), Derik (Lead Guitar, Alec's twin brother), Jeremy (The Short, muscular guy on Drums), and Ryan (Bassist) were already there.

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible._

Alec finished the song Vulnerable- Secondhand Serenade beautifully. He handed the microphone to me.

"How y'all doing tonight?" I asked the crowd. Despite this being the first night of them trying this, they had a pretty impressive turn out. And it wasn't just Emo's and Jacob Hoggard fans. It was _everyone_.

A cheer ran through the crowd. I nodded my head. "Cool!" I yelled. "Any requests?"

"Misery Business!" I heard someone scream. I pointed at them.

"You have absolutely great taste in music. Okay, Misery Business. _I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock_

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth."

The song was easier said than done. We all ran through different songs until closing. Laughing, we headed our different ways. The guys headed south, while Alex, Kay, and I went North to my place. Kay hadn't had her daily blood fix (She gets blood donations delivered to her place. Normally they're from deceased patients at a hospital or Morgue) yet, and was going to stay at my place for an hour or so.

"So, do you know if Jeremy's single?" Alex asked again. I laughed.

"Sorry, no." I opened the apartment door. My father was waiting.

"Sabrina, it's twelve in the morning." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we walked. Sorry." I walked towards my room, but he grabbed my arm. My long nails accidentally scratched him as he did this, drawing blood. Everything began to be a blur. Alex was trying to hold back a silvery eyed Anikay. I threw up a barrier as my father fell to the floor. Alex ran back to my room, coming out with a black bag. She took out a needle filled with a clear liquid. She quickly stabbed Kay in the neck. Her body went limp. Her breathing steadier.

"What the hell was that?" My father demanded to know.

"You got an already hungry vamp even hungrier!" I screamed at him, then clamped a hand on my mouth. His eyes grew wide, his face paler than before. Then he went red. I threw an electric barrier around myself so powerful, you could see the currents running through it. Henry pointed a finger at Alex.

"What are you?" He asked, barely managing to sound slightly calm.

"Well, seeing as the cat's out of the bag, the name's Princess Alexarion Goodfellow-Flux!" She called all too cheerily.

"You're the Fairy's half sister?"

"Correct-a-mundo (AN: New word in the language of Daphneish!) ." She said while picking Kay up. It's amazing how fragile and little Ever's can look compared to how strong they actually are. We went into my room where I promptly locked the door. I began crying. Alex set Kay down, then came and patted my back.

"He's got something planned." I sobbed.

"You can't prove that."

"Yes I can." I told her. "It's either he does something now, or he concocts something for later. It could be anything. And trust me, this time, it's not only me in line of fire."


	25. Payback

AN: Alright, sorry it's been so long. I've been really tired and haven't wanted to update anything. Plus, I have started writing an actual story based on my ideas, and have had one of my reviewers tell me their opinion. I might put an excerpt up, but I want to know I can finish it. Okay, hi, the reviewer, I did not understand your review whatsoever. And somebody said that it's high time Puck played a prank. I agreed, and that was the plan for the 25th chapter, hence why the 25th chapter is Payback.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Those of you who think I do, you're idiots.

Oh look, a man with bubbles coming out of his head.

PPOV

Hunter toddled his way up behind me. I stopped to allow him to catch up.

"Those eggs weighing you down, Half-Pint?" I asked casually as he bumped into my leg, baseball cap falling over his eyes.

"Nope. I'm good." He gave me a thumbs up and we continued walking. I stopped again to allow Hunter to catch up. I picked him up, slung him over my shoulder, and began walking again.

"Puck! Put, put me down!" He cried.

"No, you're slowing us down, and I want to have time to sleep after we do this. You just make sure you don't drop those eggs." I heard a little sigh come from him and chuckled quietly. Probably thinking about how to escape like his sisters.

We came to a brick house. Well, more of a mansion. Hunter looked up at me confused.

"I thought we liked Danny." He questioned, setting the eggs down on the side walk. I bent down to his level.

"We did, until he made Daphne cry." I told him. Hunter gasped, hands coming to his mouth dramatically. His little mouth formed a scowl and he grabbed a package of eggs. I waited behind the bush and watched the kid pound the place with eggs.

"Oh, Veronica's not going to be happy about this…" I muttered, grabbing some toilet paper from a plastic bag I had brought with me. I began TPing the house.

"Yo, Half Pint. Save some of that for the inside." He ran back to me, confused again. I sighed.

"You have the attention span of a goldfish. They," I said pointing at the house. "Are out of town until tomorrow. We," I gestured to him and me. "Have a key to water the plants with." I whipped out the key, smiling. Hunter laughed evilly and began clapping his hands. He jumped up and tried to get the keys from me. I held him down and walked towards the door. I unlocked, and, once again, began reeking havoc on the house.

* * *

I opened the door to a very angry face.

"I need to talk to Daphne, Puck." Danny told me. I smiled sweetly.

"You know, I just don't think that's happening." I told him, I nearly got away with slamming the door too. Except for the fact that his foot got in the way.

"Then maybe you can tell me why my house is trashed." He fumed at me. I pretended to think for thirty seconds.

"You know, the only thing I can think of is, Karma's a pain, buddy. That's what you get for breaking a little girls heart." I succeeded in slamming the door this time, with the virtue of perfect timing. Daphne came down the stairs.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"You're angry ex." I replied casually, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She followed and gave me a confused look.

"Why was he angry?"

"Because I played the best prank in the world on him." I looked up at her. I video taped it mainly for Sabrina's enjoyment, but you can go watch it. Ask Hunter for it and tell him the passcode, which is z945. You'll laugh so hard at him throwing eggs at Danny's window." I flicked on the TV. When Daffy remained silent, I thought she had left the room.

Until I got a boulder crushing hug.

"No prob, Marshmallow." I told her, feeling the happy tears soaking my shirt. "I really don't care how beat up I get tomorrow, as long as this guy gets the payback he deserves." This caused her to squeeze me tighter. She finally allowed me to breathe and went off to find Hunter.

"And now, to watch the best Payback in the world…" I heard her announce.


	26. Remember

AN: HOLY SH** I'M BACK!!!! YEAH!

Again, been a while, sorry, working on other story... 13 Pages, Elligoat!

Elligoat had been specially selected to read the prologue of my story. Why? Why not the rest of you? Because Elligoat has reviewed every chapter I've ever written with sincere honesty, great compliments, and due criticism.

Disclaimer: IDO (I Don't Own... Feel free to use it when lazy.) The Sisters Grimm.

SPOV

_Remember how he used to wrap his arms around you while you were cooking?_

_Then make some stupid comment he knew would get him beat up?_

_Stupid question._

_Of course I remember._

_I remember all of it. Every single thing._

"Sabrina!" My father burst through the door, panting. "You'll never guess who I tracked down!"

"A taxi driver willing to take you as a private client?" I asked, reading my book and gently stroking Sasha. I saw Henry roll his eyes through my peripheral vision.

"No. Noah." I looked up briefly and smiled.

"You're joking." I stated. Noah was my best friend during childhood. One of the coolest people I have ever met, and also yet the dorkiest. His mom was a paranoid freak and had to make sure he was dressed nicely and clean every second of the day.

Then again, I hadn't seen him in six years. And hormones were a pain in the ass.

Both on the rebellion against the parents factor, and the personality one.

"Hey 'Brina." I tall, dark haired young man walked in. My mouth dropped open. Crap. He was good looking now.

_I Love You._

_I Love You..._

_Sabrina Grimm, I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you._

_Remember when he told you that?_

"Noah, h-how are you?" I asked, realizing how awkward this was. I must've been blushing, because my father was smiling ear to ear.

_Sabrina, I'm in love with you._

_Sabrina, guess who I tracked down._

_I'll always love you._

I felt angry now. I picked up my purse.

"It's nice to see you again Noah. We should do something sometime." I smiled. I turned to my dad. "Nice try, but I'll always love him. If you can't see that I'll never change, and you keep trying, you're a complete idiot." I walked out of the house with Sasha in tow, thinking about the last five minutes, and how much I remembered.

_Pre-School._

_Kindergarten._

_Grades one through five, the part of grade six._

_The last four years in High School, surpassing even the teachers. _

_He led me through the dark woods. I didn't have the slightest idea where he was taking me, though it looked vaguely familiar._

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked, laughing at his rush to get to... Well, wherever he wanted to take me._

_"Give me a minute." He panted._

_"Can't, too impatient. Run faster." I said, whining slightly._

_"Well, if you weren't so fat we'd move faster."_

_"Excuse me?" I asked._

_"You heard me, lay off the cheeseburgers or that waist lines going to get even bigger than it is right now." _

_I tried to stop him from carrying me further. "You are a complete and utter as-"_

_"And we're here!" He let go of my arm and clapped. I gasped._

_It was his fort. The place where we first met._

_Except it was decked with lights, candles, music, and a 'Happy 15th Birthday, Sabrina' banner._

_He came over and kissed me lightly._

_"There's something really important I need to tell you." He murmured. I kissed him again._

_"Can it wait?" I asked playfully. "I need to think of some kind of reward for all this hard work." I wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Sorry," He replied to my rhetorical question, grabbing my small hand into his large ones, unwrapping my arms from his neck. "This can't wait." I cocked an eyebrow questioningly. He got down on one knee. I cocked the already highly raised eyebrow even further. He smiled his crooked smile and kissed my hands._

_"I've wanted to say this for a long time," He began. "But I couldn't think of the right words-"_

_"This coming from the literary and English expert." I giggled._

_"Do not interrupt." He told me. I ceased the giggling instantly with a small 'Oh' and let him continue. "Where was I... Oh yes, right words. Well, I couldn't think of where and how to say this, until I talked to Marshmallow and Red, who, with their incessant and annoying chatter, helped me come up with this." He motioned with his hand._

_"Gee, for a usually fast talking person, you are unusually Captain Kirk-ish ( AN: William. Chatner. Was. Captain. Kirk. From. Star. Trek. Once. Long. Long. Ago. And. Would. Come. Up. With. Long. Speeches *Cut for love scene with alien*. And. Annunciate. Them. As. If. Every. Word. Was. A. Sentence. Then. In. The. Middle. Cut. For. A. Make. Out. Scene. With. Hot. Alien.) tonight." I smiled. He rolled his eyes at my interruption._

_"You sure know how to ruin a moment. Anyways, the point is... It's that, Sabrina Grimm. I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you." Puck looked up and smiled at me._

Yes.

I remembered everything.

Memories are nice.

What would people do without memories?

Remembering was the best part about being a victim of legal kidnapping.


	27. Sick

AN: Alright, everyone Congratulate Grimmgirl… She was my 300th reviewer and has therefore picked the next chapter (As in after this one). She has picked 'A Girl Thing' Which I will work on later this week. I have multiple concerts and ceremonies, my birthday, and moving to do this month, so don't expect a lot. I appreciate your patience with me over the last months, seeing as I haven't been updating as often as I'd like. Just a little side note, Hunter's still young, so when I go like 'Get weady' I mean 'Get Ready' and I'll put in stuff like 'Twoo' to show he's over pronouncing and making the word 'two' longer than it is. No typos when Hunter's speaking.

I'd also like to say that if in the movies they made older Daphne look exactly like Alice Cullen in the movies, that would be perfect.

I hated that movie, but Ms. Greene played a good Alice. IDK, I saw the movie and I was like 'OMFG! IT'S DAPHNE GRIMM AS A GROWN UP!!!'

My friends agree with me.

Tell me if you do.

Here's Sick. I came up with this idea when I was thinking of different story scenarios in my head for PXS.

PPOV

I walked down the stairs slowly. I was _not_ feeling good at all, and had no intention of faking that I was.

"Puck… Puck! Do y-you want twoo eggs, or just- Oh." Hunter stopped when he saw me. "Puck, you wook terrible. Do you have a tummy ache?"

"Oh, Hunter." Daphne walked in cheerily and picked him up. "He probably just drank a little too much last- Oh my dear God, you do look terrible." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for narrating how I feel." I replied coldly. I honestly felt like… Puking? Is that the right word? I couldn't say. Why?

BECAUSE I'M A FAIRY!!! I DON'T GET SICK!!!

Unless…

No, it couldn't be.

I walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked up and stared at me as if I was a monster from some movie.

"I know I look terrible." I stated simply. Relda rushed in.

"Puck, libeling, how many- Good heavens, what happened?" She bent down and felt my forehead. She frowned.

"You have a fever." She stated. "Everafter's don't get sick."

"Unless it's Fairy Flu." I muttered, incredibly mad that this was actually happening to me. Jacob gasped, while everyone else looked confused.

"You're kidding? Please tell me you're kidding! Puck, unless treated properly and quickly it's fatal-" Jake went on before I cut him off.

"I'm well aware of what it does! I took several courses on it over the last few centuries. But what am I going to do-" I yelled at him.

"Call Henry! Tell him the circumstances-"

"He won't care! Better if I'm dead, than Sabrina will just succumb to his will…" Veronica and Henry snapped their fingers in front of us.

"Yo, Munchkin," Hunter imitated me. I turned and tried not to laugh. "Ex-expwain what, what Faiwy Fwu is." I sighed.

"Fairy Flu is when a person who is, for lack of a better word, imprinted," I saw Daphne staring at me funny. "Yes, Sabrina got me to read the Twilight Saga. I don't like using it anymore than the next guy, but please just go with it, it's the best I got. Anyway, When a Fairy is imprinted on another being and they are rejected and/or separated from the other person, they become incredibly 'Love Sick' for lack of another better term. Unless the other person returns or, in the case of a rejection, realizes their true feelings for the other and proves it in time, the Fairy will die." Everyone fell silent.

"Start figuring out arguments for the Supreme Court," Veronica finally said. "I'm going back for my daughter."

AN: Not my best, but I'm suffering from slight writers block, and couldn't come up with anything else for any other word. Plus, I guess this chappie was more of a filler.


	28. A Girl Thing

AN: Here's Grimmgirl's chapter (She just picked out the word, not the storyline, if you hate this chappie, don't blame her/him, how the hell am I supposed to know a person on this sites gender)!!! Okay, quick corrections for the last two chapters, I meant Sorsha in Remember, not Sasha. Apparently in the last chappie I also put Henry instead of Hunter.

Okay, this is unlike all my chapters, and incredibly weird. Only thing I could come up with for a girl thing.

SPOV

I heard a knock on the door. I checked the time. Three twenty-five. I ordered the pizza only five minutes ago; it had another fifteen minutes to get here.

"Coming," I called. I opened the door. A very nervous/scared looking Anikay was at the door, holding a drug store bag.

"Sabrina, I need your help." She said, walking through the door. I closed it and turned to her. I got her a glass of water and waited for her to explain what was wrong.

"I just didn't know who to turn to," She said, tears filling her eyes slowly. "Mustardseed was clearly a no, Titania hates me, my family and friends disowned me when I told them I was going to be with Mustardseed despite the fact that they hated him, you seemed to be the only person I could come to." She was becoming hysteric.

"Alright, alright. 'Kay, you need to calm down. The bathrooms down the hall." I told her. She smiled, and walked to where I had pointed. I dropped down into a chair and put a hand to my head. Sorsha came up and jumped on me. I petted her.

"How people get themselves into these messes, I'll never know." I mumbled to her quietly.

* * *

Anikay came back five minutes later, her mascara running down her cheeks. I got a chair ready for her, and let her plop down as I put the kettle on.

"It's positive," She said. "I am most definitely pregnant." I sat her tea down in front of her.

"Congratulations." I told her, voice void of emotion. She stared at me.

"Congratulations? Congratulations! I'm pregnant and unwed to one of the Kings of Faerie (It didn't clarify if Puck was still King, or if Mustardseed got the Throne, so lets go with a Sibling Rule)!" She exclaimed. "King of Faerie… He doesn't want a baby." She muttered.

"Has he told you that?" I asked.

"Well, no. But-"

"Then you can't possibly know he wants you to make the choice between him and the baby." I told her simply. "I know Puck. If I were to get pregnant, which I am not anytime soon. Abstinence is the answer," I waggled my finger at her. "Puck would not leave me. Knowing that, as much as I love Puck, Mustardseed was and is still probably more mature than him, he'd be the same way." She started giggling slightly, seeming to come out of her bad mood. "It's not like you're under age either. You're what, five hundred? Mustardseed's two thousand."

I heard the keys go on the door. I turned as my father came through the door. He eyed us carefully.

"Hello ladies, what's going on here?" He asked cautiously, clearly aware of what happened the last time Anikay was over here.

I gave Anikay a knowing look.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't get it."

AN: I know, this was different, and slightly controversial, but it gives me stuff for Baby and Wedding. It's 'A Girl Thing', there's only so many girl things that can happen! Please don't review that it was too 'grown up', this is rated T. It definitely doesn't belong in M, unless there's a great majority of you that feel that way, but this is really as vulgar as it gets. A Borne Vampire finding out she's pregnant.


	29. Clown

AN: Thank you Hollywood Bound (Don't care how it's spelt or the correct name, you all know who I'm talking about.) For nominating me for a Best Sisters Grimm FF. I'm absolutely shocked because most of my reviewers are repeats, and generally nobody new.

Disclaimer: I wished I own the Sisters Grimm! Unfortunately, my daddy told me I couldn't bribe Mr. Buckley because we don't have twenty four billion gajjilion fofillion dollars.

Clown

PPOV

"You stupid, fat hunk of lard, wake up!" Daphne screamed at me. I groaned. The Advil Relda gave me for what she called a 'migraine' had worn off and everything bright hurt my head. I pulled the covers up over my head.

"Go away." I moaned. "Not feeling good…"

_BSZOOOM!_

I jumped out of bed, cradling my throbbing head and staring at Daphne. She was smiling in self-satisfaction, and holding one of those pressure blow horns.

"Get up Fairy Boy, we're going to go to the circus. It'll be fun, and Sabrina wants you to."

"You talked to her?" I asked absentmindedly.

"No. But, oh wells, she'd want you to go. They have a petting zoo, a Farris wheel, a really fast spiny ride, and clowns-"

"No." I told her bluntly.

"Um, yes." She argued. I looked at her. As soon as she said clowns, a couple of really bad experiences floated through my mind. Watching the movie 'It' when it first came out (Highlight of horror back then), a trip to a carnival where a clown hit on my mother. My mother, being who she is, making out with the clown. Aforementioned clown yelling at me to get lost, clown slapping me…

The list goes on for my bad experiences with clowns.

"I don't like clowns." I told her. "So I'm not going." She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, clowns are fun!"

"Not when they're chasing you with a blow torch." I told her.

"Do tell me Robin," I cringed as she said my first name. "How can you be a clown and hate clowns at the same time?"

"I don't know, perhaps the aforementioned BLOWTORCH INCIDENT!" I yelled at her, then put both hands over my head. It was hurting like a bat from hell…

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I grumbled, Relda holding my arm and patting it gently. Hunter had my hand in his left one, and Veronica's in the other. I let go of both hands and hoisted Hunter up onto my shoulders. He laughed and clapped like the obliviously happy child he was. Suddenly, a clown popped up.

"Why, hello there! Care for a balloon, son?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. Something wasn't right. This guy was kinda creepy, and since when do carnivals roll into Ferryport Landing?

"Yes!" Hunter cried with glee. The clown laughed, and began blowing up the balloon. He blew, and blew, and blew. Finally, the balloon looked ready, but he just kept blowing. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. Finally it burst, and a warm, sticky liquid covered me. Blood. The clowns face had twisted up into a phsychopathic smile, his teeth sharp, his eyes bloodshot. I stumbled back. Through my peripheral vision, I saw a tall, blonde girl in a blue gown rush towards me.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. "Wake up! It's just a dream."

_Just a dream…_

"Wha- No!" I cried, sitting upright in bed. I was covered in a cold sweat. I could feel and hear my heart racing. After I got my bearings, I smiled. Sabrina had gotten me out of one of the worst nightmares I had ever had.

It only came second to losing her.

AN: I love realistic dreams. They're pretty cool.


	30. Tattoo

AN: Alright, I hate doing this, but I might stop writing here. Why? Because people are freaking out at my VERY SLIGHT use of, and I quote, 'Colorful Language'.

I have changed the summary on the front to 'Rated T For Some Language and Mild Suggestive themes'

Like seriously, there is worse language in the stories out there than my ass, hell, and crap, and you aren't telling them off. Most teens have read, heard, and said these words. I'm not going to lay off in my stories, because I use these words so rarely that it really should not be a problem for me to put them in every, well, lets go thirty chapters.

I do not suggest arguing with me, as I will turn into the Incredible Hulk, and smash everything in sight. It is mild and rare language (Coming from me). I love writing, I love writing for the Sisters Grimm, but I really don't like it when people complain about something that small.

Tattoo

SPOV

"Sabrina?" I looked up; my father had just walked out of his bedroom at three in the morning. "What are you still doing up this late at night?"

"I thought mom told you, eight hours of sleep is equivalent to a week for most Ever's." I told him, going back to reading my book. He nodded. "There's some mail for you, from some 'Eduardo' guy." I told him. He rushed over there and inspected the package. He laughed.

"I told him to bring it in to work tomorrow." He turned to me. "Eduardo makes temporary tattoos. I remember you used to love them, so I asked for a special one for you." He unwrapped the package and handed the small piece of cardboard to me. I was shocked.

"Oh, cool. Thanks dad." I said. He smiled and went to bed. I shrugged. "Might as well do it now. Nothing better to do." I muttered quietly, and went to put it on.

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" My father called, fixing his tie. He opened the door, and a slightly shocked Alex walked in.

"Did you know that Anikay is- Sabrina, what's that on your ankle?" She asked, her originally angry voice shocked.

"It's a temporary tattoo dad got-"

"Sabrina, that is far from temporary!" She exclaimed. I sat there confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She stared at me.

"That tattoo is practically permanent! The cure is nearly impossible to find, and it can take years to get off!" She exclaimed. "You don't know what is does do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"That was the point Alex." My father said, casually leaning against the doorframe. "Well, as much as I'd like to hear you ladies rant, I have work to do." He jogged out the door. Alex stood there, panting angrily.

"Sabrina, let me see your ankle." She said through gritted teeth. I held my ankle up. She bent down and inspected it. She cursed silently.

"Great." She muttered. She looked up at me. "That is an Ellesmeriana Carthianos. When… Altered, it can block anything a person wants. Bad luck, sadness, loss… But in your case..." She paused. "Anything coming directly from Ferryport Landing." My eyes went wide.

"No-"

"Yes," She interrupted. "No phone calls, gifts, heck, if your sister were to come here directly from there, and she managed to find you, you wouldn't be able to hear her, see her, and there'd be a barrier putting at least five feet of distance between you."


	31. Last Straw

AN: Okay, sorry for my last month of hiatus, we're moving next weekend and everything's hell around here. You can expect me to probably update on the 23, it's my birthday and I'm getting a new laptop, but it'll be later, as in when I used to update (10 PM) because we're at the local waterslides all day and then it's time to celebrate my family birthday, so, you get it. YAY! So, I got five nominations for Best SG FF of the year, thanks for that. Votes start on the 24th, so vote for me! Or, who ever you nominated, I really don't care if I win or not. I'm cool like that.

If you're a Lily/Oliver (As in Hannah Montana. I personally hate it, but whatever) fan, my BFF recently set up an account (Much to my persistent nagging) on FF and loves it (I know, BIG shocker)! She hates the show, but does like Mitchell Musso and Emily don'tcarewhatherlastnameis. So, she wrote a story about them, and I must say, it is really good. She didn't screw up a lot on the grammar like I expected her too. Her pen name is Arch Angel 121 (Ignore spaces I put in)

PPOV, Last Straw.

My eyes were watering. My nose was stuffy. My head was hurting, and I felt like if I moved, I would die instantly. I lifted my heavy feeling head, and went to see the old lady. She gave me some pills, and I went to lay on the couch. I contemplated an idea for an hour, as the medicine coursed it's way through my body. Relda came into the room.

"Old Lady." I called, not looking up. She stopped, looking at me sympathetically.

"Yes liebling?"

"This is the last straw. Where are the pieces to the Vorpal Blade located?" Her once relaxed body became rigid, her eyes frozen.

"Liebling, I don't think-" I stopped her.

"Fine, I'll ask Veronica." I stated angrily, attempting to get up without cringing in the pain that was Faerie Flu. I waddled around in my blanket until I found the slowly aging woman bathing Hunter.

"Veronica?" I called. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes Puck?" She asked, turning back to her son.

"Where are the Vorpal Blade pieces?" She turned around suddenly. I smiled. "You're not allowed to get within two miles of her. The court said nothing about me." She clapped her hands.

"Daphne! Come finish bathing your brother! I have to help Puck!" She yelled, giggling. She grabbed my hand and started running towards Mirror. "You're in luck! Relda never scattered the Blade, she just put it in a largely guarded door in Mirror!" I hlted to a stop as Relda rounded the corner.

"Liebling…" She started. "It was better if you didn't know. I still don't think this is wise!" She began looking for her words.

"I could've been out of here a month ago, and you didn't tell me?"

"In my defense, I wasn't thinking straight." Veronica mumbled. I just stared at Relda.

"Liebling." She began again. "If any other Ever's find out we have the Blade…" She trailed. "Just think about what happened when Sabrina started Jumping! Everyone was attacking our house so they could get out of Ferryport Landing! It was better not telling you." She looked at me desperately. I grabbed the key Veronica had fished out as Relda was talking. I shook my head and walked into Mirror. I gave him the keys and he got the trolley out. We traveled to the correct location and I retrieved the sword.

The next morning I got into my car at around eight. I cut open a hole in the barrier and for the second time in the last decade, felt the crisp air of 'Outside The Bubble' as I liked to call it. Sure, Sabrina had taken the whole family to Greece, California, and other various locations, but nothing was better than 'Outside The Bubble'.

The two-hour car ride went by quickly. Soon I was in New York, and hoped against hope I wouldn't run into any family members.

No such luck.

While trying to get a hotdog, I ran into this Borne Vampire named Anikay who thought I was Mustardseed, who didn't let me talk, and told me to sit down so she could tell me I was going to be her child's father.

"Yeah, okay, you're psycho." I told her. She looked up at me hurt, then down again. "As I was trying to say before, Anikay, I'm not Mustardseed." She looked up, her face a mix of shock and embarrassment.

"You're not?" She stuttered, a deep blush creeping up her face.

"No," I shook my head. "But I'm his brother." She looked up again, eyes wide. She smiled. She stood up and gave me a hug.

"Sabrina's convinced you've moved on to someone else." She laughed. She looked at me hard. "None of this-"

"I'll let you tell my brother." I assured her. She gave me a big smile and another, bone crushing hug.

"Sabrina's place is downtown, the really nice condo's." She told me. I thanked her, and got back into my car, hotdog forgotten.

I sped downtown, getting more than my fair share of car horns along the way. The fact the police weren't tracking me down yet was a miracle. It was even more miraculous then getting my license. When I saw Sabrina a few blocks away, I immediately felt better. I didn't feel as sick.

But it kinda came back once I noticed the Mountain Lion she was walking with.

I quickly parked my car, and ran out into the muggy summer air.

"Sabrina!" I called running forward. She kept staring down at her feet. I rolled my eyes. "Sabrina!" I called again. Still no response. I shook my head. "C'mon, Sabrina! Sabrina?" I called again before running head first into a barrier. Sabrina fell down as she turned, trying to walk to the door of, as Anikay mentioned, really nice condo's. She rolled her eyes and got her phone out, staring straight at me. The Lion started growling at me.

"Dad, something's- Sorsha, stop it!- up with your spells." She said. "They're not letting me- Sorsha, I said stop!- into the house, can you come down and help me out? Thanks, bye." She yanked on the big cats leash and told it once again harshly to stop. This time the cat agreed with her, and sat straight up, staring down on me instead. I heard the door open and turned. Henry walked out, fixing his shirt. He noticed me briefly, and gave a smirk, but turned before Sabrina could notice.

"Come on, Sweetie. Let's go upstairs, I got the air conditioning going." He put his arm over her shoulders and led her up the steps. As she was turning, I saw an Ellesmeriana Carthianos.

I lied.

THIS was the Last Straw.

I stood up, brushed out my clothes and headed to my car, whipping out my Cell Phone.

"Hey mom? I need some help."


	32. Smirk

An: Alright, voting has commenced for Best SG FF Of the year! I'd really appreciate it if people voting for moi would vote for Betrayal From Within. I don't really believe in voting for stories that aren't finished and don't deserve credit. I mean, how can they be the best if they're not done? I voted for one that wasn't done, but that's how good it was.

And yes, I am a hyppocrite. Thanks for noticing!

Okay, going out of order, I'm doing another PPOV. I'm really screwed with ideas for Sabrina right now.

About my friend's story... It has been discontinued. It turns out, she had a friend who used FF helping her out with the concept and writing. Turns out, the friend (Not mine, someone I don't know) may have (We believe that they did) stolen it from Lecrazyannex (Word for word. Not joking, my friend was devastated.). My friend had no idea until four-ish hours ago, and was extremely upset. She just joined FF and hasn't read any story other than mine and some movie ones. She had absolutely no idea her concept was actually a duplicate. Sorry again Lecrazyannex. And I know I sound like the protective friend who thinks others can do no wrong, but ArchAngel told me immediately after I described the situation to go onto her profile and delete it (I have the password). She will be writing another one, because she is estatic with the concept of FF.

PPOV, Smirk.

"You're absolutely sure it was a Carithanos?" Mustardseed asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"For the last time _Peter_, I am positive." Anikay's head popped up suddenly. Obviously still hadn't told Mustardseed. Ah, how I loved Sabrina's philosophy of 'Abstinence is the answer.' Never sounded better than right now.

"You're absolutely positive?" He asked me again.

"Oh, geeze... Mustardseed! Unlike you, I did get an A plus in Ancient Ruin reading."

"That was four thousand years ago." He replied pointedly.

"I still passed. You didn't." Mustardseed went to open his mouth but was interrupted.

"Oh, Sweet- Boys! It was thousands of years ago! DROP IT!" Alex screamed as she walked through the door. She stopped when she reached the couches we were lounging around. She nodded curtly toward Mom. "Mother." She said coldly. Titania nodded back. Alex looked at me. "I figured out how to break our little issue."

I opened my eyes wider. "I'm listening." I told her, smiling. She gave me a little smirk.

"Henry's not allowing Veronica, Hunter, Daphne, or Relda to contact her. It's against the law." I gave her a small confused look. She sighed and rolled her shoulders out. "Veronica may not have custody of Sabrina, but she's allowed visits, phone calls, emails, you name it, she has the rights to do it. The Carithanos blocks anything from FerryPort Landing." She explained, still smirking.

"You're a genius!" I told her, kissing her cheeks as I jumped up. I was feeling much better just being closer to Sabrina. "Oh, and by the way," I told her, turning. "Nice smirk. It looks like you did learn something from me after all." I laughed and ran out the door, narrowly avoiding getting hit with a prized vase of my mother. Ah, two for the price of one....

* * *

"Hey V." I said, munching on a burrito as I spoke with her over my phone. "How's the search for the court case coming up?"

"Not good. Nothing we have will give us a good enough case." She replied.

"I got something."

"What?" She asked skeptically. I sighed.

"You have absolutely no faith in me, do you?"

"Not really Puck. You're kinda taking away from my research time."

"Ever heard of an Ellesmerian Carithanos?" I asked, still eating.

"Of course Puck. I was married to Henry Grimm." She told me agitatedly. I grinned.

"Sabrina has one on her ankle blocking anything from Ferryport Landing."

"Say what now?" She asked. "Henry wouldn't go that far-"

"Oh, but he has." I told her. "It's against the rules. You, Daphne, Hunter, and Relda have legal right to see her, call her, email her, and send letters to her. The Carithanos blocks that." I held the phone away from my ear as Veronica started screaming with happiness.

"Oh, Puck! You're a genius! I've never been happier to have you living with me than right now! Come back home tomorrow. I'll need your help getting the case prepared. You probably know more about the Carithanos than I do."

"Will do Veronica. I'll see you, Marshmallow, and Duck (Hunter = Duck. Duck Hunter. Haha.) later."

AN: I know that really had nothing to do with smirk, but, hey. As long as it involves the word smirk, and something involving the smirk, I'm good for the challenge.

Like Hunter's nickname? I thought it was cute. It was kinda ironic because his name's Hunter though.


	33. Picture

AN: Well, I'm in a GREAT mood, so you get a new chapter! Why am I in a great mood, you ask? I have nearly three hundred dollars from parking my butt in a chair and opening cards, I have 26 pages done for a story I'm writing, and I found out (Through boredom... Oh boredom, how marvellous and beautiful art thou. Where art though, boredom? How I do miss thee, on a hot summers day...) I have been favourited over a hundred times. Another thing, There's this site, called beckis blog of randomstuff. Blogspot .com/2009/06/cool- (Ignore spaces) and it names off some 'cool' (Quote-un-quote) stories. Congratz Ayns and Sky, you and I are both the only two SG names posted there. I had to fix a typo in my name. Heeheee... I'm sooo neurotic....

Here's some of the article:

Another awesome website that always has something to look at and will keep me entertained for hours on end is . All it is, is just a huge website for people to post fanfiction. I love fanfiction because I usually need something to tide me over until the next book in a series comes out. I've even written some myself, but mostly I just read. Some cool fanfictions are: Another Form of the Avian Bird Flu by St. Fang of Boredom (Maximum Ride), No Matter What by Ayns and Sky (Sisters Grimm), Betrayal From Within and 100 Days Without You by (Sisters Grimm), Not Goode, Not Bad by memrylane (Gallagher Girls), Maximum Ride: ReGenesis by flyerac1029 (Maximum Ride), Melting Hot Ice by (ok, I forgot the author but it's a Harry Potter fic), and lots and lots of others. Some of my friends have written some too, but I've forgotten what they're called, and mine stink so I'm not going to tell you what they're called.

Oh yeah, I'm super happy because I just found out (well sorta, it's not exactly a verified source) the eighth book of The Sisters Grimm will be released in spring next year!!!!

Just a quick comment before disclaimer, Michael Buckley: Take another year to write the next Sisters Grimm book, and I am going to be pissed. December is the latest I will allow you to have before me and my friends blow up. We will get so mad, we may not even buy the book. Yeah, that`s right, NO ROYALTIES FOR YOU!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: I would want me some royalty checks if me's was Mister Buckley, so I wouldn`t take another year to write me next book. Catch me drifts?

SPOV

"Oh my dear-" I burst out laughing as I looked at the picture I had found. Daphne and I were standing on each side of a very short man, kissing both of his cheeks. He was read as a tomato, and waving at the camera. I remembered that day well. On the other side of the camera was a very agitated, hot, sweaty Puck. He was cursing about me kissing the short man at first, then something about all that Faerie blood making him sweat like a pig.

"His name was Fernando." I whispered, sure of myself. Fernando... Oh, he was such a sweetheart...

"Who is that and why are you and your sister kissing his cheeks?" My father walked into the dining room abruptly. I turned up shocked at first, then shook my head, laughing as I looked at the other pictures of our trip.

"That is Fernando. He's a Rune Reader. Daphne and I are sharing our gratitude for all his help while we were in Mexico."

"Why were you looking for a Rune Reader in Mexico?" He asked. I kept smiling and giggling quietly.

"This Black Pearl ring... We couldn't figure out how to use it." I said. "Neither could the Rune Master for that matter. He was just as lost as we were. He used a spell to try to make it readable, but it blocked him, new inscriptions saying that when the time was right, the true user would be able to use it to save their loved ones." I told him. Pictures. That's all I had of them. Thanks to my naive-ness and this stupid tattoo...

I jumped as someone knocked rather loudly on our door. Henry and I stared at it questioningly for a minute, before I got up and opened it. Two large men in black suits stood at the door. One of them, the darkest and biggest one, grabbed my arm and spun me around. The other took my father and did the same.

"Sabrina Grimm, we ask you not to over react, we are doing this for your own protection." My captor said.

"Henry Grimm, you aren't so lucky. You're (AN: How many people know the difference between your and you're? I want to know because I've known the difference since I was six. Which was anywhere between seven and twelve years ago.) Under arrest." The other one said to my father.

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"Well, really, it depends on if your ex-wife decides on dropping the kidnapping charges." He told him. I smiled.

"Kidnapping?" I asked.

"Yes. Legally, your mother has every right to contact you. With that tattoo blocking her, it's considered kidnapping."

Pictures were about to mean nothing.

AN: I'm sorry, another cliffy. Don't worry, I won't leave you hangin' for long! IT'S SUMMER BREAK!!!

Voting for SG Best FF OTY ends July 10th.

BTW, anyone know what happened to Elligoat? I misses her... All my friends miss her, actually. They enjoy her reviews.


	34. Curse

AN: And I decided to do another SPOV...

I was extremely flattered by Zeorzia, who commented that it sounded like I had actually done my research... Sad to say I actually haven't (Even with Betrayal From Within... That Neuron function crap I just come up with) done my research... But again, flattered!

And it's sooooooo unfortunate she isn't reading the story, because aliceinblack is my 400th reviewer! Congratz! Will contact you about one of the next chapters.

Disclaimer: I'd like to apologize to the Feds for putting them out of business. I know they needed me stealing the Sisters Grimm books, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I need the bail money to buy things I want that'll stimulate our economy better. Plus, a Juvenile Detention Facility goes on my Permanent record, and my dad's yacht won't be coming in too soon if that happens.

SPOV

Cursed. That's what I was. Cursed to bring the downfall and destruction of my family.

The day had started out fine. We were having the hearing regarding my custody.

I entered the room, happy tears stinging at my eyes. The Tattoo had been removed for now, but could be put back on again depending on the outcome of the hearing. Everyone was already in there, they were just waiting on me.

"Sabwina!" Hunter cried, giggling as he ran up to me. I knelt down and opened up my arms for the grinning toddler. He practically flew into my arms, burying his head into my neck and gripping me as tightly as his little arms would allow. Charlie came up and gave me a hug, followed by Daphne and my Mother.

I looked behind my mother as she hugged me, saddened by what I didn't see. He wasn't here. I felt my body fall in disappointment, and my mother felt it too. I smiled, nodded sadly, and turned to my little sister. "What's up?" I asked.

She gave a small smile and rolled her shoulders out. "Been up all night doing research on The Shadow."

"From Inkheart?" I asked. Daffy nodded.

"We had a complaint in Pasadena." I was about to say something when a trumpet blared. I turned to the doors as they flew open to a marching band. The band piled into the small room, and didn't stop moving for five minutes.

After which Puck walked in. He was holding roses. He walked up, grabbed me around my waist, dipped me, and proceeded to kiss me. When he stopped, he smiled.

"Did you really think I'd pass up on a chance to see you?" He asked. I grabbed the flowers and hit him playfully as I took my seat.

"Oh, just give me the flowers already, Fairy Boy." I told him. He smiled. Taking his seat and leaning back so his feet were on the table, he responded with; "Whatever you say, Grimm."

I laughed and rose as our case Judge came by. Sitting down, the situation was explained. I rolled my eyes, giving my testaments and statements when needed, proving what an idiot my father's attorney was at all the right moments.

And then, just as Judge Judy was about to give the verdict, Daphne's cell phone rang. My sister gave a sheepish smile and flipped it open. Her face went white.

"Evacuate the building. Now." She told us. I bolted upright.

"Marshmallow, what's going on?" Puck asked. She looked up at him, quivering.

"The Shadows been reported five miles from here. He'll be here in less than an hour."

Cursed.

I had deemed myself that years ago, until the end of the Scarlet War, when I had gotten hurt, killed the Master, and gotten my family away nearly scratch free. Now I knew how very wrong I was.

"Sabrina?" I stumbled, and felt myself slip into a warm and comfortable body.

Then everything was black.


	35. Opposites

AN: Wowza... Nothin' new today.

Disclaimer:

Hi.

I don't own the Sisters Grimm, but I have borrowed them from Michael Buckley, but as long as I have this disclaimer thingy, I don't have to worry about you government peoples coming to my house. Right? Right!? *Breaks into hysterical crying*

PPOV

Opposites.

She attracted danger, I revolted against it.

She kept her cool (Nowadays. Being Lexabella did have its advantages.) During intense situations. I blew up, not thinking clearly, overreacting, and rushing to decisions.

She fainted, I didn't.

Sabrina's feverish body dropped into mine, but she didn't stay out for long. The next minute her eyes were open, and she was ready to discuss a plan of action.

Freak. Faints then pretends nothing happened so she can defeat something called 'The Shadow'. When I questioned exactly what we were facing, all the women and one third of the men in the room gave me a dirty look. Sabrina took it into words.

"You've never heard of the Shadow?" She asked, condescending tone incredibly high. I shrank back a bit.

"No Ma'am."

Daphne jumped up onto the closest table and jumped right into yelling at me. "Boy, I thought you had an IQ of Two Fifty!"

"They rounded it to anywhere near one ninety-five and two fifty!" I responded defensively, raising my arms for protection.

"And you've never heard of the Shadow? From Inkheart?!"

"Nope." A Book flew towards me.

"It is practically the most deadly thing in the known universe! It eats everything! The closest we can get to a possible cure right now is finding a Tongue Reader!" She screamed.

"Tongue Reader?" I asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Daph, remember, he's an Inkworld virgin. English."

"Silver Tongue? Book Worm? Book Reader?" I gave a quizzical look to every word named. She sighed in exasperation. "A person who can read things from and into books?"

"OH! That makes sooooooo much sense now!" I said, finally getting it. "But why Tongue Reader?"

"Not now, we've wasted enough time already." Sabrina said. She looked hotter than usual... Like, feverish hot. The last time she looked like that, she was about to go through...

Go through a change.

"Bree, you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Don't, don't call me Bree." She breathed. "Anyway, what is our game plan?" She asked, staring at me and the few Evers there.

"I can help too, Sabrina." Daphne chirped. "I got the wands on me and I have very minimal control over water!"

"I was wondering why you were wearing a coat like Jake's." Sabrina muttered, lost in thought. I laughed silently. Once you got Sabrina on a tactics job, it was impossible to drag her out of her world.

"Daphne, why would you have wands on you?" Henry huffed angrily.

"Because I'm a Grimm. We're required to be prepared for everything. We realized we needed to boosted our security slash prepared-ness level after you took Sabrina from us." Daphne retorted sweetly. Sabrina snickered, while I stared at Daphne. In all the years I've known her; she had never sounded or looked so malevolent. Henry stood there shocked at his younger daughter.

All these years I thought Daphne was the different one from Sabrina. Guess I was wrong.

Adolescent Daphne was just as scary as preteen Sabrina.

I turned my attention to the task at hand. Daphne was emptying her pockets. She had seven wands, a pocket knife, a couple of bottles of green liquid, twenty rings, three amulets, and the Black Pearl Ring. I grunted. That ring had been nothing but trouble for us since we found it in a very hard to see cave somewhere in Northern Canada.

Sabrina reached out to the ring, but Daffy smacked her hands before she could touch it.

"No. You know you have a problem with Items like these."

"Daphne! I thought we settled my addiction was a re-use high!" She sighed exasperated.

"Doesn't matter, you know some of these things just set you off." Daphne told her again. Sabrina grudgingly obeyed, muttering about how she was the most powerful elemental in the world, and that a little dinky ruby pendant would do nothing to her.

Daphne's phone rang.

"He's where?!?! Okay, Damien, calm down..." Daphne said. "Okay. Yes. Sure. Alright, miss you too, no you called before we could get a verdict. Alright, bye." She hung up.

"The Shadow picked up speed. He's hungry and he smells power." She stared hard at her sister. "He'll be here in five minutes. What's our plan?"

"We don't have one." Sabrina whispered. Everyone gasped. Sabrina Grimm not having a plan of action was a once in a lifetime experience, and not one anybody should enjoy. She looked up. "Nor will we need one." She picked up the magical items, though Daphne tried to take them back. She distributed them to everyone in the room, then gave the remaining items to Daphne.

"Daphne, teach everyone how to use these. I'm jumping to the house to pick up a couple of weapons. I'll be back in a minute." Sabrina told her sister. Ah, the house. AKA The House of the Renegades. Abandoned and used as a mass weapon storage unit.

Sabrina came back approximately a minute later with a few rifles, shotguns, and a sub-machine gun for both me and her. The Shadow couldn't be defeated with these, according to Daphne, but it would be one hell of a distraction.

"Ready?" I asked Sabrina as she loaded her gun.

"Completely. You?"

"Definitely not." I replied, smiling. She laughed.

"We're so opposite in so many different ways." She smiled. She tried walking away, but I didn't let her. I grabbed her arm and spun her, forcing her to, as she spun, lock lips with me.

"I love you." She mumbled after a minute.

"Well, as luck would have it, that's not one of the things we're indifferent to."


	36. Cold

AN: Holy crap. Nothin' new today either.

HAHA! 30 Pages is done of my other story! Yes!

Now only like, 270 left.

Yes, 300 is my goal.

Disclaimer: Nope, thought we made this clear. My owning of the Sisters Grimm is in my ULTIMATE VIRTUAL REALITY!

AKA, My Happy Place, imagination, Neverland…

SPOV

The Shadow was huge. He loomed over us at two hundred feet tall, and a hundred wide. He breathed in air, and exhaled pollution. His smoky body started forming at the bottom like a twister, then rose into the tremendous thing that few could defeat.

Puck and I ran to the nearest tree and began shooting as soon as he was in range. When we ran out of bullets, we reloaded. I realized quickly all we were doing was angering him. And I didn't want any lives lost today. Especially not because of me.

Everybody had began retreating back inside. Puck, Daphne, and I were the only few who remained out, and even we were about to hit the doors and continue from inside.

_Ashkhasm Moabis…. _An ominous voice loomed.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked out loud. Puck and Daphne gave me dirty looks, telling me they had said nothing.

_Ashkhasm Moabis… _It said again. My head hurt, my stomach began cramping, I retched all over the ground. Instead of feeling unbearably hot, I began to feel extremely cold. Puck ran beside me.

_Ashkhasm Moabis…_

"Brina?" Puck asked. He had dropped his gun and was bent down beside me. I shoved him off.

"Not now, Puck. Daphne, give me the ring." I yelled coldly. The tiny girl was waving wands every which way possible.

"Lokasis! Gimme' some wind! Gimme's some water! Johkavia! Huh?" She turned. "What? No Sabrina!" She yelled, whipping the wands around.

"Daphne, give me the Black Pearl now!" I yelled.

"No-"

"Daphne!" Puck yelled. The Black Silver band whipped past her head and into my palm. I quickly put it on my right index finger.

"_Ashkhasm Moabis_!" I yelled. The Shadow let out a cry of fury, and disintegrated into an ash cloud that, if not for Daphne's conjured wind, would've covered the town.

I fell down and puked again, as four blue bulbs made their way from the Shadow's remains, and into my ring.

My Ring.

Numbness enveloped me. I was so cold; I couldn't feel my own teeth chattering. I tried to feel myself for a pulse, but was too cold to reach my hands up to my neck. I tried to pick myself up, but instead fell into Puck when I fell.

"Puck, I feel, so… Cold." I mumbled, eyelids dropping. There was a blackness, but I knew I hadn't fainted. There was a faint harmony to it. I tried to open my eyes again, but couldn't. My body wasn't strong enough.

Or maybe it was. Maybe this was it. Maybe, maybe…

Maybe I would finally be one of them.

PPOV

It didn't matter what she said, Sabrina was far from cold.

As soon as her body hit mine, it felt like the sun was radiating right next to my body. I winced as she touched my bare arm. Herr body went limp, and though it gave me great pain, I checked for a pulse, to make sure whatever she did hadn't over exerted her.

_Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump._

Her heart was excelling its already fast rate. I picked her up and brought her into the courtroom, afraid that if I were to bring her to a doctor, it would damage her too much. I placed her on one of the tables. I got my phone out and pressed four.

"Alexarion Goodfellow-Flux, how may I help you today?"

"You can get down to the Court room we're at. I'll send you directions, but something's up with Sabrina." I told her. She responded quickly, saying she'd be there with all her medic supplies in a few minutes (Some kinda warp orb that Angels use for longer distance traveling). I turned around and immediately had Daphne, Veronica, and Hunter on me with ice packs.

"What did you do to yourself?" Veronica demanded. I looked down. My shirt had been burnt right through to the skin. From what I could see I had various degrees of burns from touching Sabrina. I looked at my left shoulder where her head had been. I winced. Definitely third degree burn there.

"Oh, please let this be temporary." I pleaded. "Nobody touch Sabrina, her new 'Cold' is our hot."

SPOV

I could hear them. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them. It was like, like…

Like a coma.

I still felt cold, I wish I could fidget, move or something so someone would know I was freezing. My spinal cord felt heavy, almost like lead. I just wanted something to give me a small fragment of warmth-

As if my prayers had been answered, I felt something cover my body, making me feel warmer. Something covered my forehead too, but very briefly.

I felt tired now. _Maybe I should get some sleep and sleep out… This weird sleep thingy I'm in._

PPOV

"Goodnight, Sabrina." I whispered as I put the cloth over her face so I could kiss her forehead. "Wake up soon."


	37. Forever

AN: Well, I'm back again, but briefly. I have sport comps everyday for the next month, so I can only update on the weekends and such, today was just a lucky break.

I know my chappies haven't been long or very interesting, but this isn't Betrayal From Within. I can't promise it can get better because it's telling the story of two people separated. I can promise weird twists, romantic twists, anything of that sort really, but I cannot promise it to get better.

Oh, now I said the Alice Cullen look would make a perfect older Daphne, and most of you have decided to agree with me. Actually, I don't think anyone has objected to my reasoning. Now for Puck's older character... A slightly younger looking Simon Baker (From The Mentalist, I swear to god he is waaaay better looking than Brad Pitt (Who I DON'T find attractive)) and a cross with someone else. Still trying to figure out who, but definitely a BIG part of Simon Baker.

There was this guy on TV who looked like the love child of Matthew McConaughey and Shia LaBeouf. No joke, he was just ugly...

My People, I give you, Forever.

PPOV

I waited. And waited. Then I waited some more. We had gone to a hospital after Alex had said it probably wouldn't do anything to her comatose form. Alex had been running tests for over two hours now, and I was just becoming more worried. Finally, she came out of the room.

"We were right." She told me. "Last stage of Ever development." She was smiling from ear to ear. I frowned, crossed my arms, and huffed at her. "When will she wake up?" I asked. With most of us Goodfellow's, you couldn't notice that we had any Greek origin. With Alex, her skin was very tanned, making it easy for me to see her blanch. Her face turned whiter than a corpse as she started stuttering.

"W-well, that r-really depends on... On..." She sighed. "The truth? Anywhere from a week to a year." I threw my hands up in the air, crossing them over my head. I threw them down again and rolled out my neck.

"I want to see her."

"That's not happening." Henry told me, coming up the hallway. "My daughter almost died trying to save you-"

"You're going to pin this on me?" I interrupted. "FYI, Sabrina was saving _everyone_ in that building, and she didn't pass out from over-exertion." I told him, moving closer so I stood right above him. I smirked as he tried to make me, a six foot seven 'teenager', look smaller than a six foot two adult.

"Then do tell me, _Robin_," He started, hissing my name out as if it gave him a bad taste. "What Sabrina is doing at a hospital, in a comatose state, having test done upon herself by a one-of-a-kind freak of nature!" He yelled.

"_Freak of Nature?!" _Alex shrieked, stomping up to face Henry. I slinked away quietly, letting Alex vent at Henry, who in turn, was slowly backing away. She may be tiny, but when Alex wanted to be, she was a monster.

I opened the door to Sabrina's room and locked the door, knowing that when Alex had given me the news of Sabrina's status happily, it meant that she was glad she had no other work needed to be done. All that was needed was for Sabrina to complete her process to become a true Ever.

To complete the process that would allow her to live for eternity.

With me.

I curled up next to her on the bed, grabbing her limp, strong hand. Her temperature had gone down, but not enough to not give a small burn. So, though it hurt, I entwined her fingers with mine, my thumb moving slowly up and down her knuckles. Her breathing was steady, chest rising and lowering in a steady rhythm, breathing long and deep. I closed my eyes and put my head into the crevice of her neck, staring at her shoulder. My lips briefly touched her aforementioned shoulder, and I smiled.

"Wake up, Ugly." I laughed at the stupid old nickname. "We need you here. I need you here, awake, alive, at home." I whispered. Her body shifted, and at first I thought she was awake. Alex had put her long, blonde hair up so she wouldn't overheat more than she already had.

"I need you to wake up." I said again. "Wake up, and this will all be over. No more wondering when or if you'll ever be an Immortal. Wondering whether or not we'll be together forever, or just the next sixty to seventy years. Forever."

She stirred briefly, but stayed asleep.

"Sabrina, I want you to marry me." I whispered again. Definitely not the most romantic proposal. I stayed there for a few minutes, wondering if that would wake her up. When she didn't, I gave a small smile and put my head down on the pillow next to her, falling asleep playing with the small velvet box in my coat pocket, as tears seemingly fell off of Sabrina's face.

But I was positive it was my imagination.

SPOV

"_Sabrina, I want you to marry me."_

_Yes! I wanted to scream. Scream yes a thousand times over. I wanted to move, to give him some sign that I could hear him, but my body's movement all seemed to be involuntary. _

_I knew it was futile, but I tried to say yes anyway. To tell him I loved him, to tell him I missed him, that he wasn't the only one who wanted to be promised forever. But it didn't happen. I cried internally, knowing that my body couldn't, nor would, allow my tear ducts to work. _

_My body laid there, asleep yet awake, tearing itself apart, and then rebuilding it. To make what my body was born to become._

_A Completed Guardian Elemental. An Immortal protector of the world._

_Forever to be with Puck._

_And a Forever to be a protector of the people that couldn't protect themselves._

AN: I didn't want to end it short again, I really wanted it to be longer! But... Well, I thought this was better than my last few, and again I'm a busy young woman. The next chapter I think will be insane, and it's going to hopefully be done in most of Hunters Point Of View.


	38. Insane

AN: Well, thanks to everyone who voted, I was voted the SECOND best author of the Sisters Grimm with Betrayal From Within. So, YAY!!! It's especially great for me, because I'm probably the youngest person on this site (No, not ten, 11, or twelve, but still young)

It's funny, my parents told me I had been reading since I was one, but I REALLY started reading when I was six (Think Eragon and such here) after I got pissed at my teacher because I couldn't read books the grade twos should be reading by the end of the year. That weekend, I threw every book off my shelf and read them all, going to my mom or dad for help whenever I needed it. After that, I was put on special reading programs, all the books given to me done in a day. I could spell elephant and transportation by the end of the week (For a six year old, do you know how BIG that is?)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Sisters Grimm. Nobody will loan me enough money to buy the rights to them. Something 'bout Warner Brothers having a better offer...

HPOV

Nobody thought I knew what was going on. But I _did_ know. I wasn't stupid, nor was I naive, like most people think. I have brains exactly like my sisters, yes I do!

I inherit that and the fragile ability to read thoughts.

Well, I can't read thoughts yet, but I can guess 'em!

If people knew what I really thought, they'd say I was a mini male version of Sabrina. Except I'm not a Guardian.

Which is exactly why I am here in this creepy hospital, because Sabrina's having a bit of a breakdown.

"Wake up." I shook Sabrina's shoulder as hard as I could. "Wake up. Wake up Sabrina, Granny actually made normal food!" I tried everything while I tried to manoeuvre around Puck's sleeping form, Daphne and Charlie trying to stifle their laughter. I turned on them.

"It's not funny, this is a sewious isswue." I said to them pointedly. "Sabwina cannot stay in a c- com- co- commatwose (He's saying it like Comma, so no misspelling) any wonger!" This brought them into full out laughter. "You two are insane." I grumbled, once again turning to my oldest sister. As I did so, Puck's eyes fluttered open, and he screamed.

"Holy crap!, Geeze, what the- Hunter!" Puck flung his body around causing me to fly. He was lucky though, because he caught me in time and my mommy wasn't in the room.

"Silly Puck." I waggled my finger at him.

"W-what he do know? H-Hunter, did you tell him Tricks are for kids again?" Sabrina grumbled, her eyes opening slightly. "Because for the last time, that's insane. Puck doesn't nor has he ever believed that." She grumbled, throwing the blankets off of her body. I jumped out of Puck's hands and nearly strangled her as I hugged her.

"Sabwina!" I cried. I gave her a big kiss then began hugging her again.

"Aw. Hunter." She giggled. I looked up at her smiling face and notice her eyes were turned to Puck, lost in thought and concentration. Daphne picked me up, and we left the room, Charlie behind us.

Mommy then barged through the door down the hall behind a whole lotta people dressed in suits.

"No, that's not a logical explanation! I want a retrial!" She was screaming at them.

"Ms. Flenwick, I'm afraid we've made our decision."

"How the Shadow got loose we will never know-"

No!!!

They can't really be thinking about-

"Ms. Flenwick," Our case Judge said again. "Henry is being watched, we've put him on a parent alert list, and his probationary period has been extended to eight months with a case worker coming in once a week, starting as soon as Sabrina is well enough to be out of the hospital. Everyone and anyone who can get out of Ferryport will be allowed to visit Ms. Grimm. We only want what is best for Sabrina, Veronica. You are the better parent, but Ferryport Landing is not a safe environment. I'm sorry, but I have ruled that custody belong to Henry. If Sabrina is to show _any_ severe problems such as mental health issues, more lock spells and such I assure you she will go into your custody, regardless if anything should happen at the hearing."

"I can't bewieve what I'm hearing!" I cried, throwing my chubby hands up to my cheeks. I began to feel tears not only burning my eyes, but falling into my hair from Daphne. I turned my head very, _very_ fast and saw a look of meanness on Charlie's face. The tears slid down my cheeks and I pointed at the case judge. "You are In-in-inswane!!!"

_After Charlie, Daphne, And Hunter left..._

SPOV

Raw energy burned through every fibre of my being. I felt it course through my veins the moment I woke up, and knew it would be my downfall in the months to come. I couldn't control it, but I needed to learn how. I stopped looking at my legs and stared up at Puck. I grabbed him by his neck so I could lean up and kiss him, my hand moving over his shoulders.

"Ow." He grunted. I let go.

"S-sorry..." I muttered. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, it's not you!" Puck said quickly, then seemed to rethink it. "Well, actually it was you, after you passed out, you dealt me third degree burns, but I'm recovering just fine." He assured me. He grabbed my hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, shuffling myself so I could lean into his side.

"Much too all our surprise, three days." He said. "Sabrina, we really don't have time to chit-chat. I have something I've wanted to ask you for a really long time and-"

"Yes." I told him. He looked startled.

"You don't even know-"

"You're going to ask me to marry you." I told him. His face looked a little angry, but I saved myself from a Reader speech quickly. "I could hear you, while I was asleep. I wanted to tell you then, but I couldn't. I love you." I looked up at him. "And after this all blows over, I never want to have to spend more than a week without you."

"Done." He said, relieved. "As insane as that deal is, it's done." He reached into his coat pocket and took out a velvet box. Inside was a clear cut diamond-shaped Sapphire, with a small Emerald in the middle. He put it on my left index finger, and I suddenly realized I was crying. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly. He was getting a little more passionate when Henry came in with a look of triumph on his face.

"Get away from my daughter Puke."

"Puck." Puck corrected, shuffling himself away from me quickly.

"Don't give a damn." Henry retorted. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Fine," I responded automatically. "Just a little... Uncomfortable. I don't like hospitals."

"We'll get you out of here as soon as Alex double checks you." My dad told me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Back to the condo in New York, no more of this nonsense."

"What!" I screamed along with Puck. He was the first to respond. "Henry, you're crazy. She's coming home with us. The court would never allow Sabrina to go with a maniac like you!"

"That's where you're wrong, Fairy." Henry waved the papers at him. "I do have custody of Sabrina. Granted, our probationary period is now eight months, with social workers checking up on us, and everyone who can get out of Ferryport's allowed to visit her, but that's about it." He gave a sadistic laugh. "Now, sorry sweetie, but I haven't really eaten. I'll be back. And you," He pointed at Puck. "Keep your disgusting Everafter hands off of her, or there will be hell to pay." He slammed the door as he left the room.

I started to cry.

"Shhh. 'Brina, everything's going to be okay." Puck was back on the bed, arms over me, rocking me back and forth slowly. I knew my hair was blue, I knew it had started to rain incredibly hard in the middle of June. I didn't know the hallway sprinklers had turned on, or that people around the hospital were suffering power outages due to my emotions.

My day went from great, to amazing, and then plummeted to the hell of the Insane.


	39. Baby

AN: Alright... I'm REALLY SICK so don't expect my best at all (It's also why I haven't updated). I'm currently waiting for the Gravel to kick in so I can sleep till Seven O'Clock tonight. Apparently I've been telling my family things I've already told them, which in auto-correct world (That's my nickname, I have to fix EVERYTHING. My sister sings a song wrong, fixed. She doesn't make tea right, managed. Anybody uses in-correct grammar around me, Done. But if I have to correct writing... Watch out, I get unpleasant.) that is a sure sign I'm sick.

Alright, on all of these Best Of The Best Fanfics going around here, there's this person called Anonymous (Yes, it IS an anonymous reviewer!) who keeps saying (And though I love the story) That Lies Can Hurt is the only FanFic on here with absolutely NO SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. I beg to differ. It didn't have many, but like all fictions, it did have some. Just needed to get that off my chest before I imploded (That's exploding on the inside!). On a side note of my own weird thoughts... People like 100 Days Without You better than Betrayal From Within? Really? Interesting...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm.

Baby.

* * *

PPOV

Much against the Old Lady's wishes, I decided to stay in New York for a week following the Court's verdict.

And much against my wishes, I ended up succumbing to my mother and sleeping within not a nice Hotel room, but my old one in Faerie. With my mother coming in and kissing me good night as if I still looked eleven.

"Mom! I'm not pretending to be eleven anymore!"

"Which is something I have to get used to, cutie-pie." She replied, giving me her best baby-talk voice. "Good-night baby." I shuddered underneath my superman blanket (Did I mention I'm not eleven anymore?) and curled up, sighing a breath of relief as the door closed.

I flinched when it opened again.

"Mom! Seriously, I don't need hot milk or water, or anything like-"

"Anikay's pregnant." My younger brother whispered.

"So she finally told you, 'eh?" I muttered silently, staring at the ceiling.

"You knew?" He asked me. "How long have you known, how... How long has she not been telling me the truth?" I sat up.

"Truthfully? I've known for a week. I don't know how far along she is... My guess? Three months." I told him. Mustardseed walked over and sat on my bed, rubbing his forehead. "Don't say you're too young, Mustardseed." I teased him. "You're three thousand years old."

"Mmm. Yeah, I know, I just thought..." He trailed. "I just didn't think it would happen like this."

"That's understandable. No one ever does."

He remained silent for a few minutes, just staring up at the ceiling.

"Peter, it's dark. The ceiling can't be quite that interesting." I told him, snapping my fingers. He laughed.

"Vampire Fairy crossbreed. That's going to be interesting."

"Yeah." Silence again. "I proposed to Sabrina. She said yes."

"Finally! Took you long enough." He laughed. "Just be sure not to tell mom just yet. You know how she feels about your relationship." More silence. I had never talked to my brother this long and this deeply before...

IT WAS SO AWKWARD! HOW COULD SABRINA AND DAPHNE DO THIS EVERY OTHER DAY OF THE WEEK?!?!?!

"Awkward much." I muttered.

"How women do this I'll never know."

"Exactly!" I laughed at my brother.

"Boys! It's time for bed!" Mother called. I turned to the door and squinted at it.

"She's officially gone off her rocker." I said.

"Yeah, she cracked her nut beyond repair when dad died. Speaking of which..."

"I don't want to talk about Oberon, Peter." I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder.

"He'd be proud of you Puck." He continued. "You grew up, went to school, are taking advanced university classes in the fall to become a _literature_ professor, regardless of your allergies, and are marrying one of the smartest, prettiest, most obnoxious and lethal women in the world who also happens to be a hero and a Grimm. Over the last four years, you've helped Faerie re-build and prosper. He would be proud." I shook his hand off.

"The last thing I will ever need is his approval or his damn glorification for me." More silence. This one awkward as Peter tried to figure out what to say next. He always loved that stupid man, and I never understood why. Mom loved me, Dad loved him, Dad loved Alex, regardless of her biological father, he treated her as one of his own, and that's probably the only reason I don't hate him as much as I should.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just telling you, he only pressured you because he wanted you to be great. And you did that without his 'help'." He bent his fingers on the word help. I smirked.

"I need some sleep." I muttered. Mustardseed nodded and got off of the bed.

He stopped at the door. "Hey, Puck?"

"Yes, baby brother?"

"Got any good baby names?"

"In general or cultural?" I mumbled.

"General."

I sat up again. "For a boy? Ayden. A girl... Lyra. In cultural aspects... Guinevere for a girl. A boy, Skylar." I saw him nod.

"Sabrina would never go for those names?"

"Not in a million years, which is why I'm giving them to you."

"Good to know. Night!" He called, wandering down the hall.

I lied down, thinking of my entire life. I had encountered so many people, and changed many lives over the last four years. I thought Mustardseed didn't need me. He never had and never would. Now he had a baby coming, and I realized that he was still a baby, and needed a lot of help before he became a father.

AN: I told you it would be terrible, I'm sorry. I am seriously really sick and can not think straight. Right now, 5 plus twelve equals four (Not really, but that's how confused I am)


	40. Control

AN: Well, my Word is screwing up. I'm pleased to announce, that after this story I will be posting the conclusion to the _Betrayed _Trilogy (I think it fits, there has been a couple of Betrayals in the stories...) that WILL be called _The Road To Greatness, _which I think I'll have solely done in Puck's POV and it'll take place… Probably eight years after this story (All Character mentioned Prior/Alex, Sabrina, Puck, Max= 24years old.). I talked to a friend about it, and she thinks you'll like this story the best! Also, I happened upon an interesting idea called the iPod challenge. 25 Shuffled songs, twenty-five random one-shots. I'll start that one ASAP and have all 25 done, then I'll post them over a month or so after I've finished.

Also, I am now a Beta Reader!

And I think I'll do a chapterly book review…. Today, The Summoning and The Awakening by Kelley Armstrong are FANTASTIC!!! Six kids go into Lyle House, Five leave, Four Remain by the end of The Awakening. Our protagonist Chloe Saunders is fifteen… And after an episode at school, is shoved into Lyle House, a group home for troubled teens. There, without knowing the secrets of the house and supernaturals she meets Telekinetic Half-Demon Liz, Half-Demon Rae, Magicians Simon and Tori (Victoria), and of course, the mysterious Werewolf Dereck. Add that and a group of psychotic scientists intent on capturing and/or killing you for being an uncontrollable Necromancer and 'failure' of their genetic experiments and you've got a fantastic story!

On a side note, I'm putting up a poll for Daphne's husband in _The Road To Greatness._

Control

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm or most characters relating to this story.

SPOV

I hadn't talked to Henry in three days.

It's not like he didn't try, he tried very hard. I was just more inclined to ignore him. I found it easier now too, with this new energy coursing through me like a torrent of fire and electricity. My senses were keener, my will power stronger, and my magic…

Uncontrollable.

Merely trying to send Henry out of a room caused windows to shatter, doors to fly open, the weather to change rapidly, and the lights to flicker. I would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat, multiple objects floating around the room. My powers were unlimited, raw, and untamed. My original power Armour and swords were slightly modified, enhanced to be more lethal. The once ruby choker that stuck to my neck was now an elegant silver chain. Attached to the chain was a long, light purple crystal with bits of red (Possibly fragments of ruby) floating through it.

During visiting hours, when my father left, my mother visited. One of the Grimm's would trade off with another so they could all see me. Mr. Canis and even Max came to visit, often with Daphne. When they all left, Puck came to visit. We decided we would announce our engagement at a later date. He would stay for twelve hours, most of them me sleeping as my body adjusted to my new format.

Then I was discharged and taken back to New York.

The air crackled with static electricity as I made my way through the Condo. My hair flowed around my face, a little disheveled. I took a deep breath of the familiar house. The scent of Sorsha, cinnamon, Channel perfume, and my fathers cologne wafting through the hallways. I took off my coat and headed for the bathroom, intent on having a shower before Henry stuffed my face with… Well, I couldn't honestly say, it could be anything. I want Turkey though. Or, what's it called… I can't remember, but it's Duck stuffed in a Chicken that's stuffed in a Turkey. Oh… That's my version Of Heaven, or Puck's Elysium/Elysian Fields.

I attempted to calm myself in the shower, and made a quick motion with my hand to bring the shampoo forward. I flicked my fingers and my entire bath collection came flying towards me.

"No, no, no!" I shrieked, trying to fix what I did. The items dropped to the ground, my shampoo and conditioner rolling slowly towards me. I sighed, and picked them up, washing my hair. I got out of the shower and picked up the remaining items on the floor and put them where they belonged. The smell of hot food wafted under the door, which I quickly realized was my father cooking Pasta Primavera. Yummy… Sabrina drool…

I exited the bathroom and got changed into a new pair of shorts and tank-top. I put a hand on the dresser to stop myself from swooning over during a quick spell of Vertigo. Walking down the hall, I heard my father call out.

"Sabrina! I have something for you, I think it might help with your small, erm, _control_ problem." More gracefully then I had ever walked before, I strode down the hall, doing small skips and jigs, enthralled with what turning into a completed Guardian had brought me. I stopped when I reached the kitchen, and stood as Henry finished dinner. He looked up briefly, to see if I was coming I assumed, and hid his startled expression at my quietness with a smile. He walked towards me, picking up a long white box that sat on the counter as he walked towards me.

"I know it's a little stereotypic, but…" He handed me the box, and I opened it, my eyes on his the entire time. I looked down once I lifted the lid to find…

"A wand." I stated. I looked up. "But, I'm not a wizard Hagrid." I mocked and rolled my eyes. I turned right and my father grabbed my arm.

"What's that?" He asked, his voice thick with the anger that was quickly rising in his throat.

"What's what, Henry?" I asked.

"That on your finger." I looked down. He was staring at my engagement ring.

CRAP!

"Sabrina, what stupid thing did you agree to?" he asked, advancing towards me. I backed away.

"Puck asked me to marry him, I said yes."

"At _sixteen?!"_ He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down as he ranted.

"Sabrina, you are sixteen, he is over four thousand years old! You may think you love him but you don't really know what love is!"

"Does your mother know?"

"Titania didn't throw a fit when she found out?"

"You're a Grimm! He's a- a-…. He's a monster!!! He's one of those things!"

"And so am I." I listened as he ranted but bringing that up was too far. "I'm an Ever, so is Daphne, and Hunter. You can't change blood, no matter how much you want to. I may not be able to control a lot of things right now, but my life is one of them. I live how I want to, and make decisions I feel are right. You've lived your life, and you've made mistakes. Mistakes you don't want me to repeat and I get that. Trust me when I say I won't. I've taken notes, Henry." I laughed. "You had your chance not to screw up and you blew it. Wait for me to do the same before you start riding me about doing something stupid." I told him. I gave him a small, meaningless hug, and walked past him. I needed air, and he wasn't helping me by sucking it all in to fill that head and ego of his.

I walked down the streets feeling good, feeling in _control_. I had never truly felt the enormity and delight of that knowledge. To know I was the only one who could rule me.

Who could control me.


	41. Royalty

AN: YOU ARE ALL VERY, VERRY LUCKY PEOPLE!!! I'm updating at quarter to two in the morning, why? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLL (that typo was on purpose)!!!!!!

I do not have to re-write fifteen pages of my story because my 160 GB Hardrive is BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!!!!!

Also, I am SEVENTEEN reviews away from 500 REVIEWS!!!!! OMGOAT! THAT'S HALF A GRAND!!!!

The winner will give me five of their top five words on the Challenge list, along with some male and female names that will be used for Characters in future chapters and stories in the _Betrayed_ trilogy. If they so wish, I will give them a character as a cameo guest appearance, and.... I WILL THINK OF SOMETHING!!!! 500 is a lot, so this is a BIG 'prize' lot (Just wait until I hit a thousand, that's gonna be chaotic )

Book Review: 'Eyes Like Stars' By Lisa Mantchev. OMG. Amazing. Words Cannot Describe Bertie and her plan to stay in the Theatre Illuminata. Protagonist: Beatrice 'Bertie' Shakespeare Smith. Her BFF's: 3 Male Faeries from a Midsummer's Night's Dream, Mustardseed, Cobweb, and Moth, plus one female Faerie, Peaseblossom. Eventually Ariel, from the Tempest, and of course the Pirate Nate, who is also her love interest. My favourite characters have to be the Faeries. Imagine three very small, different looking versions of Puck, plus their female, Mature counterpart.

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.

PPOV Royalty.

As I flitted into the the Golden Egg (AN: That's what Faerie is called, right?) I knew something was up. I was getting angry glares, the rooms atmospphere was frigid, and my mother was on the phone. Which, even under the best circumstances, was never good. Placing my right foot in front of my left, I cautiously approached my mother, who upon hearing my footsteps echo in the silent hall, turned. Her mouth was set into a grim line, her hair was brushed out of her face and up into her hair, which meant she was either thinking _really _hard, or she was angry.

I hoped the latter of the two wasn't the right one.

"Of course. Yes, I'll speak with him. No, I don't agree with the fact that he chose now. They're still children, even if they refuse to accept that. Yes, I accept and am happy with my sons choice, the Gods know we never thought he would. Yes, well... No. What's wrong with my Puck? He's handsome, funny in his own special way, brilliant- Your half-blood, spoiled daughter deserves better? She's a wretch, a peasent! What she lacks in brain, body, and soul she also lacks in virtue!We're giving you a gift here Henry! We're turning your slime, mislead, corrupted daughter into royalty!" My mother yelled through the phone.

I screamed. "Your talking to Henry?! Give me the phone mom- Mom! Give me the phone!"

"I'm lacking in virtue?!" An angry Sabrina Grimm yelled over the phone.

"Please don't yell at me?" I said quietly.

"Puck?"

"Yes."

"Oh." The line went silent for a minute. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Why was my mother talking about you like that?"

"To be honest, my father wasn't much better." Again, silence. "You know, I never really did realize how big the status difference was between us."

"It's not that bad. I'm Royalty and you're-"

"Slime? A peasant? Dirt beneath your feet?" She retorted sourly.

"No. You're a Guardian, which gives you even higher status then me, and even if you were still a human it wouldn't matter! Sabrina-" The line went dead before I could finish. I dropped the phone into my mothers hands.

"Talk about my fiancée like that again, Mother, and I will remove you from my life permanently. Royalty or not, I love Sabrina, and I will be marrying her, having my family with her, and will remain faithful and loyal to her till the End Of Days." I told her coldly as I exited the room.

SPOV

I didn't mean to sound so harsh.

It was true, though. We were, statistically speaking, opposites. Even to throw in my Guardianship... I was still a Guard, a high ranking knight, maybe rich lord, and he was a King. I sat down upon my bed, rubbing my forehead. My blood boiled more fiercely today with energy from my still uncotrolled powers and anger over what had transpired between my estranged father, and even more estranged Mother-In-Law-To-Be. It was day forty-one of my imprisonment. And I still hadn't figured out how to get out of it early.

My phone went off, I reached out and flipped it open. Daphne's chipper voice rung through the speakers.

"How's my favourite sister!"

"I'm your only sister." I responded automatically, my voice dead. I could practicaly hear Daphne's eyebrows furrowing together.

"What's wrong Grumpy?" She asked. I sighed.

"Meet me at Starbucks, corner of Fake 1 Ave and Fake 45 Street (AN:Like the names?). I'll explain better there."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dapne was prancing towards the coffee shop, and I was sipping my Chai Tea Frappie. Her black hair was turning slowly to a royal blue, as were her eyes. She looked happy, probably had a boyfriend she wasn't telling me about, maybe Charlie had finally proposed to mom, perhaps she was just in a very eight year old Daphne mood today, but she seemed to be internally glowing.

Then I realized, shortly after she screamed, which hand I had flashed when I picked up my iced coffee.

"He actually did it?!"

"Daffy, calm down-"

"I'm not going to calm down, you're engaged!" She squealed, running up and squeezing the remaining air from my lungs. She fixed me with a stern look. "Henry and Titania?"

"Yeah, she dutifully pointed out my status as 'Peasant Scum' and Puck as 'Almighty King Who Can Do No Wrong Except Marry That Harlott Of An Eldest Grimm Girl'" I told her.

"Oh, Titania would not call you a Harlott-"

"She came pretty close. I recall something about me lacking the Seven Virtues."

"Ouch."

"Big time." I responded, laughing. We talked and joked, laughed, cried a little from laughing so hard, then departed from each others presence.

As I walked home, something nagged at me. A bad presence, but someone I knew. I paused, enhancing my hearing to make sure it was my imagination. Though I heard nothing, I still had a sickening knot in my stomach. It kept growing, and growing, until my legs finally caved and I puked all over the side walk, hearing mutters of 'Stupid drunk' and 'Junkie' passing me by. I shakily got up, and began my descent to home more slowly, the knot still there, but didn't puke until I got to my bathroom inside the condo.

I coughed and sputtered as the last of my stomach contents were expelled, and with it the knot. I shakily got up, and had a shower, then went to lie on my bed.

* * *

I awoke to a soft kocking on the door. I slipped out of bed quickly, and made my way to the door, silently opening it to see-

Alex, her face shadowed in the dark halls and my pitch black apartment.

"Sabrina, I need your help." Her voice quivered when she spoke, my head immediately rang an alarm that something was up. "P-please," She stuttered. "My mother would've said everything was my fault, and the boys would just go on a bloodthirsty hunt. You're the only sane being I know." She laughed through a runny nose.

"Of course, Ally, come in." I said, confused and bewildered. She seemed to be purposely keeping herself close to walls, where the shadows lurked. "I just have to turn the light on... Hold up a second." I flicked the switch.

And got the shock of my life as my eyes bore down upon Alex, The Princess of Faeries, The Protector of Angels, and my Best Friend sitting down in my dining room chair.

"This is what I get for being the Faerie Queens daughter, huh?" Alex joked. "For being Royalty?" She choked.

_Why is this a shock? You should've known through the sickness. You're a Guardian, a protector of the people._ A voice slitered through my head before I collapsed onto a chair and buried my hands into my face.

* * *

HAHA! Cliffy!


	42. Art

AN: Sorry for leaving you hanging so long! Some things came up and I was out of town for the last week.

Book Review: I finally got around to reading the first Percy Jackson & The Olympians book and I actually enjoyed it. Very well written.

I think I'm five reviews away from 500 Reviews... I still haven't figured out my last 'prize', but I'm working on it!

Note: This is a bit of a demented meaning. The word is 'Art' but it really has nothing to do with art (Like most've my chapters) but something another has called 'Art' to... OH YOU'LL GET IT IN A MINUTE!

Art

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Sisters Grimm or anything else mentioned in the story other then what I have created.

SPOV

The entire left side of Alex's face was black, with bits of red running varied places amongst her face. Her arms were bruised, and her lip was bleeding. Her breathing was coming out harshly, perhaps a broken rib, or just a suppression of tears. She lifted up her shirt to show me more bruises, some darker than the one on her face.

Bruises.

Cuts.

Broken Bones?

"He called it art." She whimpered.

"Who did?" I demanded. She started rubbing her arm as if she were cold, turning her head away from me. "Alex!" I yelled again.

"Nathaniel."

The near inaudibility of the word came out so she expected me not to hear it. It traveled to my ears loud and clear, making my heart beat faster, the blood boil in my veins, and regret seep into my entire being.

I had the choice to kill him four years ago, and I decided against it. That he wasn't worth the blood shed.

"Armendez?" I asked. Alexarion nodded feebly.

"Him and his new pack, which I am very displeased to say has grown from two to fifteen."

I gripped the chair in front of me so hard the wood splintered. I could feel the warm gush of my blood seeping through my fingertips, but it didn't matter. That sadistic, nonchalant, animalistic...

"In his defence, I did start it-" Alex began, but couldn't finish before ducking as I threw a wooden block filled with knives at her head. The new energy my body had somehow stopped it automatically before I could damage the wall.

"Do not defend him." I stated. "He hurt you. Badly. Do you understand this?" She nodded feebly, tears beginning to streak down her face.

"Good. Now, what exactly happened?"

She looked up briefly, staring at my door, before locking eyes with me. "I was leaving a club with a couple of friends. They headed in one direction, I in the other. He cornered me." She paused. "He put his arm around me, began to whisper in my ear. I rejected him-"

"What was he whispering about, Alex?"

"How we could be together again, as rulers of a world without humans, as rulers of our people. Of Evers." She took her eyes off the floor and gave me a steely look. "He wanted to try and restart the Scarlet Hand again, said that if I were to help, I would insure enough followers. I refused, laughing, may have implied his mother was a..." She looked for the right words. "Well, I called him the son of some things I shouldn't have."

There was a full minute of silence before she continued. "They surrounded me. His pack. Before I had realized he actually gave a signal to them, I was on the ground. Numerous hands slicing my skin and punching me. Nathaniel gave me this," She pointed to her eye. "After they were done, I was too weak to put a strong force field up. I can barely put one up without your help as it is." She reminisced. "I barely stopped him from forcing himself on me. He laughed, stating something along the lines of 'Who cares, I can do better than a low life whore like you. At least I created a beautiful piece of art.' and ran a finger down his face. His pack laughed." She whimpered. "My spine was snapped from being kicked too many times too hard. I had to wait an hour for it to re-aline itself. Obviously no one helped me during that time."

There was a steady drip now, as my hands squeezed into the splintered wood tighter, as more blood seeped from my hands. Art. He had beaten a girl he was three times larger than and called it _art._ I had briefly dated him. Alex had as well, we had trusted him before. Four years ago, after we found him, we knew we shouldn't let him live. We knew he would be trouble for society.

I was the one given the option.

I was the one who let him live.

I was the reason he was creating _'art'_ like this.

I got Alex an Icepack, told her to put it to her eye, as I went to get the wand my father gave me. Using it to try and heal my sister-in-law-to-be was the best chance I had without letting too much of my magic do something drastic.

Art was beautiful.

What Nathaniel's definition of art was not.

And I was the cause for it.

AN: For those of you with Short Term Memory Loss, Nathaniel was one of the Werewolves from _Betrayal From Within._


	43. Purple

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ.

AN: Okay, I got grounded, sorry for the long wait.

CONGRATZ TO GRIMM AND CULLEN! He/She are my 500TH REVIEWER and have one:

THE TOP FIVE WORDS OF THEIR CHOOSING, ALL WILL BE USED, MAYBE NOT IN IT'S EXACT ORDER (Scissors( Please don't use that word, or wedding.) Is their third word, I might use it as number one instead) BUT ALL OF THEM WILL BE USED IN THE FOLLOWING FIVE CHAPTERS

TWENTY (Ten for both Male and Female) NAMES THAT WILL BE USED FOR FUTURE CHARACTERS IN BOTH THIS STORY AND IN MY NEXT STORY OF THE _Betrayed_ TRILOGY

IF THEY SO WISH, YOU MAY DESCRIBE A CHARACTER THAT I WILL USE AS A CAMEO GUEST STAR, WHETHER IT BE BASED ON YOU, A BOOK CHARACTER, OR A FAMILY MEMBER, I DON'T CARE

AND... YOU WIN A SAMPLE CHAPTER OF MY EITHER THE STORY I AM WRITING CALLED _Half-Breed _Which I am working on all on my own, or of the next book in the _Betrayed_ Trilogy.

Book Review... I read the first three sample chapters of _The Reckoning_, third book by Kelley Armstrong about Chloe Saunders. It was great, which is why I URGE you to buy the first two books.

Kay, I think I'm shutting down my poll....

PURPLE

DISCLAIMER: IDO The Sisters Grimm

PPOV

"Yellow's gender neutral."

"So is red. Boys can like red, Mustardseed."

"Yellow."

"Red."

"I'm not telling you again, Anikay. Yellow."

"Red."

"Shut up!" I yelled at the arguing couple from the couch. Mustardseed and Anikay were currently deciding on what colour to paint the nursurey. I was 'helping' set everything up (I.E Lamenating the carpet, painting the walls, setting up safety gates, th crib...) We were about to start, when Mustardseed mentioned he and Anikay hadn't decided on a colour.

"Red."

"Yellow."

"Purple!" I shouted.

"Purple?" Both asked skeptically. I sat myself up straight and looked at them.

"Yes. Lilac Purple. It is quite calming."

"We don't know for a fact we're expecting a girl."

"That's pretty sexist to say purple's a female colour, Peter." Anikay stated coolly.

I smiled. "Yeah, Peter." I replied, backing Kay up. "Maybe you'd prefer Perriwinkle." My brother turned on me as I said this.

"Perriwinkle?"

"It's a blue-ish purple."

"How do you know about all these colours?" He asked. I sighed.

"I live in a house over run with females, Mustardseed. Don't ask stupid questions, when you know that a lot of estrogen is the answer."

"When did you start paying attention in school?"

"The moment I realized it was quite possibly the only way to avoid my feelings for Sabrina."

"I like purple." Anikay interrupted.

"Not now, KayKay, I'm arguing with my brother. Sit down, make sure your feet don't swell to the size of potatoes."

With a dirty look and an eye roll, Anikay sat down next to me, and stared daggers at her signifigant other.

"Not purple."

"Fine, red." I said. His eyes widened.

"How 'bout orange?" Anikay said.

"No, purple." Mustardseed said quickly. "That lilac Puck was talking about sounds dull enough. Red or Orange are far too bright, and yellow isn't very exciting..." I stood up, allowing Mustardseed to rant quietly, as I went to go find my fiance, and see what was so very important that she had to show me. She called earlier, and all I heard was a brief grunt of 'Nathaniel.'.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. It just couldn't. The Scarlet War had ended nearly five years ago.

I really didn't realize how bad it could be.

And how the word 'Purple' would bring on a whole new meaning.


	44. Shoes

AN: OKAY! I KNOW I SUCK! BUT YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS NOW!

Sorry, I have provincials this following week, I'm looking after my baby cousin who is a handful, and you try being given the words Cow, Shoes, White Flag, and Doll to deal with!

I ix-nayed Make-Up, Grimm and Cullen, Because I have already used that word, if you could give me another, I would appreciate it.

Well, while thinking of what word to write on, I thought of the stupid-but-hilarious 'Shoes' video on YouTube. You know, the one where it's her sixteenth birthday or something like that, and her twin brother gets a lot of stuff, she gets nothing, then goes around for three and a half minutes going 'OH MY GOD. Shoes.'

Hence why I chose 'Shoes.'

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING mentioned in my stories except for, you know, Anikay, Alex, Nathaniel, Max, Mustardseed and Anikay's unborn child, ETC (ECT? I can never remember.)

Shoes.

SPOV

"Oh My God, Shoes." Alex pressed her slowly healing face against the window. Breathing heavily, she eyed the designer shoes hungrily. She turned quickly to me as I began dragging her to our destination.

"Excuse me, but do you know what those are? Those are limited edition, Italian leather, Calvin Klien-"

"Yeah, yeah. Window shop later." I told her. She sighed, but grudgingly settled herself into the fluid motion of me pulling her along.

"You promised me shopping for back to school clothes."

"A) Those look like 'Pay me twenty bucks for five minutes and I'm yours.' shoes, not back to school, and B) We're meeting a friend of mine out for coffee first." I reminded her, rolling my eyes. Nathaniel must've done some brain damage...

"Shoes!" Alex squealed. "C'mon 'Brina! We can get Daffy's birthday, Christmas, and any other holiday you can think of out of the way!"

"I didn't know you were such a fashionista."

"I'm not, I just have an unnatural fetish with shoes. My roommate once tried to leave his-

"His?"

"It's Eastview (AN: Eastview Academy. REALLY random name I thougt of when I was creating this. Co-ed school for the gifted, smartest enter, smartest teach there, and here's the sexist part, in the future, Alex is the only female proffesor! Sorry feminists, but I had to squirm in some MAJOR accomplishment.), co-ed dorms. Nothing goin' on between us, trust me. I'm not shallow or nothing, but he's not that pretty too look at. None of the boys there are. None of the girls for that matter, either. Anyway, he tried to leave them in the middle of our hallway, not sprayed with lysol, with his socks in them."

"Oh, poor idiot. Did you at least apologize and try to reason with his parents at the funeral?" I asked, jokingly. She shot me a dirty glare and quickened her pace up a bit. When Puck's voice called, though, she froze.

"Sabrina? Over here!" He called. His voice brought a smile to my lips-

And a frown to Alex's.

"You said coffee with a _friend_, not Fiance!" She yelled quietly at me. I pushed her in front of me as Puck began asking why I'd called him.

"So, 'Brina what's this about- Dear- Holy... Alex what happened to your face?" He finally demanded after finding the right words. He looked up at me as I put on my 'You-Know-_Exactly_-What-Happened' Face.

"Naathaniel is brutal, but this Sabrina? Really?" He asked skeptically.

"She's had several broken ribs, Puck-"

"Multiple contusions to my wrist, neck, and forearms-"

"And a severed spine. Tell me that doesn't sound like an Armendez beating?" I finished.

"He doesn't do bruises-" Puck blabbered, clearly in a phase of denial.

"But his new fourteen followers do."

"He wouldn't have left her alive!"

"We never said it was planned. Alex could've just been walking on the wrong street." That got me two eyerolls. We all knew how very OCD our ex-comrade was.

I was brought back to reality from deep thinking as Alex screamed. I hadn't realized we were walking, butt if my eyes hadn't noticed, the cry of "SHOES!" Would've.

I laughed at her childish demeanor, some days she was worse then Daphne.

Other days more troublesome then Henry.

As we went on a brief shopping binge, Alex running lower on cash then energy, she decided to check her day planner.

And remembered she was supposed to check up on Anikay nad Mustardseed's baby.

And decided Puck and I would tag along as well.

Against our consent and wishes.


	45. Doll

AN: Okay, this is a quick one, I'm low on juices.

Doll.

PPOV

Maybe it was worse then I thought.

Oh, Alex's face, not being forced to look at my unborn neice/nephew.

Though that was pretty bad.

My blood boiled with rage everytime I looked up at Alex. Sabrina had told me the entire story on the way here, and I was too angry to think. Art. _Art?!_Like, how is breaking a china doll, then attaching the piece's of glass onto a fur coat art (Yes, I am reffering to my sister as a tiny doll)!

Everyone was staring at her weirdly to, but it wasn't like she was going to tell anybody the story. Few in Faerie liked Alex.

And nearly all thought it didn't do anything for her looks.

I already knew that everyone thought Sabrina to be a great beauty, even the people of Faerie, but Alex? After all of her paternity and marital problems she caused between my parents, Faerie had deemed her the ugliest of our kind. Human men thought she was gorgeous, Everafter men who didn't deal with the rules and regulations of Faerie loved her. But when it came down to her subjects...

Nadda.

"Beautiful. Just... Beautiful." Alex muttered, staring at the screen as if it were the most wondrous thing in the universe. "It's like a little doll." She smiled. The turned back to the screen. "That's the babies head." Alex told us, pointing to the screen. My mother smirked.

"Tell me, dear daughter, if this last year of medical school has truly payed off. Am I going to have a grandson, or daughter?" She said icily.

Alex, giving the same look and tone, responded. "As much as I'd love to tell you, _Titania_, I'm afraid I will have to ask the parents if they wish to know the fetus' gender."

I grimaced. I hated it when people called pregnant women's babies fetus'. They were unborn children, nothing more. They were still a life, still a creature with a heartbeat. Though, really, I supposed Alex had to use the technical term...

"Tell us now!" Anikay squealed. "Tell me, am I having a Rachel Ashley or a Jackson Keith!" I grimaced again. Jackson (AN: It's not a bad name, I just have bad experiences with Jacksons and this is a Puck POV, not my direct input.)? Ugh, that was a horrible name.

I noticed Mustardseed give a nod, then Alex's quick two words.

"Rachel Ashley."

"Oh, Yay!" Anikay practically jumped up. "Oh, she's going to be my little princess! We have to go shopping this weekend for _everything_Mustardseed! Cribs, strollers, car seats, Clothes, my clothes, and of course we should look into some blood clinics for her, and- Oh! This is just so exciting!

Mustardseed rolled his eyes. "Well, she`s officially gone off her rocker, thank you. Now I have to go shop for her human barbie doll, instead of hold her head over the toilett whilst I multitask and play poker. Thank you very much." He winked at all of us, then left to follow his frantic (With Excitement) girlfriend. I walked towards Sabrina slowly.

"What would you want? A boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Both." She answered.

"Simultaneously? Or in general and why?"

"Twins are a lot of work, but I want my children to be close in age, so it wouldn't be a problem. I'm a Grimm, twins would be cake. Hell, Octuplets would be easier then being a Grimm." She said, and I laughed. "Why though? Because with a daughter, I can raise her to be strong, smart, and beautiful without being a stereotype wannabe. A boy." She contemplated for a second. "For the same reasons, it would even all of us out. With a boy. And... I don't know. Children of both genders just seems glamorous. Not to mention, when we tell them stories about you, it'd be nice to have an example to go by." She smirked.

"You want one of our children to be like me?"

"Spitting image." She said, going on her toes to kiss me gently. "Five bucks says Anikay not only kills Mustardseed, but turns her child into a little Geisha doll."

I contemplated for a moment. "I'll take those odds, what are we waging?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Deal." I smiled at her, then she looked at her watch.

"Crap! Henry's home in an hour! Soemthing about quality time, point is I have to make dinner!" She told me hurriedly, then ran out the hospital doors.

And me smiling there, thinking how lucky I was.


	46. Cow

AN: WOOOOOOT!!!! Well, you get FIVE updates today (I'd appreciate if you would review all chapters instead of giving me a long one). WHY DO YOU GET FIVE UPDATES?!?!?!?!?!?! MY TEAM WON GOLD IN PROVINCIALS!!!!!!!!! AND I WAS GOAL TENDER!

Plus, I like numbers with fives (50 Chappies).

I know, I'm OCD. It is actually, in my opinion, the best disorder to have. It is hilariously funny.

So, the words I HAVE to use are white flags and cow

Someone requested Hunter, so here's a Hunter chapter. ( God, I LOVE that name. I don't know why, I just do.) Also, there will be grammatical errors (No commas during Hunter's speech) because it's a three year old boy.

Cow.

Hunter POV.

"And what sound does a Cow make?" Mommy asked as we passed a pasture filled to the brim with milk machines (Cows). We were visiting 'Bwina today.

"Meow." I said. Mom glanced at me. "Juwst kidding, Mommy. Mooooo!" I smiled. "Moooo Cow!!!!" I yelled, laughing. Mommy joined in too. She looked at me, then leaned her arm back and ruffled my hair.

"Hunter, I love you so much." She told me, holding my hand for a minute.

"I love you too Mommy. You and Charlie and Sabwina, and Daphne, and Granny And Puck and Mr. Clay and Max and Mrs. White (AN: Snow kept her last name when she married Charming, 'kay?) and Everbody!" I told her. She laughed again. I saw her eyes in the review mirror, they looked... What's the word, Sabwina and Daphne said it a lot... What was it... Uncertainity? Un-Cer-Tain-Ity? I don't know.

"Hunter, do you ever wish to go see your father?" Mom asked. I felt a confused look crawl up my face.

"I see Charlie everyday."

"Oh, sweetie, I mean Henry." I scowled. At least, I think I did. Mommy asking me why I was imitating Daffy's warrior face kinda told me I wasn't.

"No, why would I? It's not like he cares about me or Sabwina, or Daffy-"

"Oh, Hunter, he does, he just has a difficult way of showing it. He does love your sisters, and you. He just-" She sighed. "He just wants us to see things in his point of view. And we can't do that because-"

"Because we're Grimm's, and this is what we do!" I finished. Mommy smiled, but stayed silent. After I minute I couldn't take it.

"Moo Cow!" I yelled. Then I turned back to her. "Can we get a cow after Elvis dies?" She laughed.

"No, according to Henry, he bought Sabrina a tame Mountain Lion named Sorsha, she's a few feet longer then Elvis, and apparently is just as tall. Or she will be, when she reaches adulthood." She told me through gritted teeth.

"So we can get a Moo Cow?" I asked against.

"Hunter-"

"Mom, I don't think you're listening. We can get a Moo Cow?"

"Hunter-" Mommy laughed.

"We can get a Moo Cow? Yay!" I cried. Mommy started giggling as we turned.

"No, Hunter. I will not get you a cow."

"Then I guess I'll go with plan B: Pretend Henwy can buy me with money!" I said, grinning evily and rubbing my hands together.

"Hunter! Stop being so cute and funny or I will get in an accident!" Mommy yelled, laughing.

"Fine then." I mumbled, crossing my arms. After a minute I smiled at her through the review mirror, showing her all my little teeth.

thirty minutes later, I could smell the disgusting smoke of New York City.

"Hey, watch it lady- Mom!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Sabrina running out of her apartment building towards the car. She jumped into the front seat.

"Please step on it, before he gets down here." She asked. Mommy didn't ask questions, just started driving.

"Sabrina, what happened?" She asked.

"We just got into a fight. Again." She turned to look at me. "I'd rather not explain in front of Hunter, I know he understands us."


	47. Hero

AN: I decided I couldn't use White Flag just yet, actually. Oh, and the italic words are from a poem I started writng thinking of what to use as a word. If you wanna see it, just PM me and I'll give you it. I changed some of the words in this version, just to give it a better feel of the story.

Disclaimer: IDO The Sisters Grimm. Here's 'Hero'. Like art, this is more of a... What's the word... I can't remember what word I could use, but lets go opposite. It's an opposite meaning, kinda.

SPOV.

Backing up a couple of hours back, I was hanging out with Alex. We were laughing, joking it up, and all in all, acting like two normal teenagers would. Until Nathaniel came, spewing crap about rejoining the Scarlet Hand, and when we refused for the fifteenth time, resorting to violence.

But against Alex, not against me.

After he threw the first punch, I put a forcefield around us. Alex's lower jaw was slightly bruised, but nothing serious. He kept charging at her, and slamming into the field each and every time. I grabbed Alex's arm and Jumped-

Which is what landed me in trouble with Henry.

"Sabrina, what have I said about using magic here!" He yelled at me.

"Dad, I was-"

"Shut up, Sabrina! I don't care anymore! I knew that we should have isolated you the moment you started changing! You are completely magic dependant now, do you realize that? And to make matters worse-"

"Dad! Would you listen to me?"

"No, Sabrina! I don't want to hear excuses-"

And that was when I transfixed him.

I stared at my fahter, tears welling up in my eyes. "We were being attacked! The only way we could've made it out of there without getting beaten half to death was umping! We had no choice-"

And then he slapped me.

I lost concentration as I escalated into hysteria. My transfixtion spell broke, and he hit me.

My cheek stung like a million tiny icicles had just hit it. I heard Alex gasp, and felt tears streak down my face. I gingerly touched the spot he had hit, and looked up to see the true monster I knew was hiding beneath Henry's exterior.


	48. Photographs

AN: Okay, I lied. This is the last chappie for tonight, but I will post two tomorrow. I'm sorry, I'm just so beat, it's not even funny.

Photographs

SPOV

I walked into Faerie and felt the immediate change in the atmosphere. There were your jolly drunks in one corner, your guards in the other, the obese kids in the back, and to my right was-

"Puck!"I cried, jumping up so I could hug him. I felt a bright flash hit my face as I kissed him. I turned to see a smiling Mustardseed with a camera in hand.

"Ah, this photograph will be great for the wedding collage." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, sweet Lord in Heaven, my sisters already planning it. Has she set a date?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, no. I think she wants to discuss that with you. I think she was hoping for an early September, Mid-October thing."

"Really? I was thinking Winter or Spring Solstice." I told him.

"Actually, Spring Solstice would be perfect." Anikay said from behind me. I turned around and hugged her lightly. Another flash.

"And that'll be a good picture to show Rachel when she asks what her mother did when she was pregnant." Mustardseed said. "'Well, Rachel, I am glad you asked that story. It all started right before your Uncle Robin and I began feuding...'" He mimicked. Kay punched him.

"We're not going to feud with them." She said, patting his arm.

"Don't be so sure." I laughed. Pcuk squeezed me tightly, and we began moving around Faerie, visiting everyone I hadn't seen in years.

"Well, I'll be. Little Sabrina Grimm is all grown up." I heard a honey voice say. I turned around to see Momma (Mother Goose) standing behind her couter staring at me in amazement. Her chocolate skin hadn't aged a day, and her midnight curls hung loosely down her back.

"Momma!" I shouted, jumping (As in, actually jumping into the air) over the counter to give the stout woman a hug. "How are you?" I asked, feeling yet another flash of light.

"That Photograph's being used as the poster for Everafter-Human Peace On Earth Campaign!" Mustardseed shouted.

Momma shook her head. "That boy and his camera. Anikay got it for him to mark along her pregnancy and take pictures of the baby once she's born. God help the boy, he's taking pictures of walls and chairs."

I laughed. It was moments like these that you knew Puck was actually related to Mustardseed.

"Sabrina!" A chilling voice called. I cringed as Titania called it, striding slowly to where I wass standing.

"Ah, here comes her bitchiness (AN: Sorry for the language) now." Momma mumbled. I stifled a laugh and straightened my composure as Titania tokk me into, what I assumed for her was, a warm and loving hug. Her long fingers stroked my hair, and patted my back. I felt my body want to scream in protest, my magic fighting my body to break out of this shell, to be released. I let go of Titania quickly and the urged stopped.

"Sabrina, _Darling,_ how are you?" She asked. I looked up at her sarcastically (AN: I know, it makes no sense, but I have this eye look... And trust me, it's sarcastic.).

"Oh, I'm just fine Mrs. Goodfellow. How are you? Who's the boyfriend this week?" I asked. "Oh, wait. Is it a weekly rotation? Or monthly, you know, 'cause I can just never remember when you get a new boy-toy." I scratched my head. What little colour was in Titania's cheeks left her as I spoke.

"Sabrina! I need you over here, Mustardseed wants a big family photo of your mother, brother, sister, and I!" Puck yelled as he ran forward. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to where the picture was.

"By the way, did you just call my mother a-"

"Yes, I did. Now shush." I told him. We turned towards Mustardseed and smiled during the camera's flash.

It would be years later when I found them again, helping my son move his stuff out of the house, and recall how impressed my Fiance was, and revel in the fact that, though they were uncconvenional, I had the perfect family.

And the perfect Photographs to prove it.


	49. Ugly

Ugly.

SPOV

Okay, this _thing_ was the definition of Ugly.

"Forget it." I told my mother.

"Sabrina, Titania-"

"I don't care what Titania wants or wishes, I am not wearing this monstrosity at my wedding. I looked back into the mirror to witness the crime my Mother-In-Law-To-Be wanted me to wear. It was her wedding dress _Way _(And I mean WAAAAAY) back-when. It was cinched, and bundled with bows and lace holding every piece of fabric back. Daphne stood beside me, most likely thinking of how I could actually incorporate this dress with anything fashionable.

"Forget it Daffy. This thing is hopeless." I said. She shook her head.

"Actually, I coulld remove all the lace and the bows, maybe unhook some of the cinching, give it a new silk outer material..." She looked at me. " I think I can fix it to how I wanted your dress to look like."

"What about what I want, Daphne Isabelle?" I asked. She handed me a piece of paper which she had apparently put her design on. I handed it back to her.

"I have no further objections." I said simply.

"Didn't think so. Now, do you mind getting out of that puke-fest so I can get started on de-uglifying it."

I got changed and walked out of the dressing room. Puck was waiting outside.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"I think your mother has jealousy issu-" He clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hush! We must not talk of that here!" He whispered urgently. "Let me guess, she tried to get you to wear her 'wedding dress'. Yeah, she already tried that one on Anikay, and at one point Moth. Scared her off for all of a day." He smiled distantly. "Anyway, what are you going to do? You have to wear it or risk insulting the Queen of Faerie."

"She didn't say I couldn't fix it."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"It's not going to be so ugly when Daphne finishes with it." I told him. He burst out laughing.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, she's making it look Much-o Gravy-o!" I held my thumbs up. He continued chuckling.

"Oh, she's going to be so pissed." He muttered.

"She didn't say I couldn't alter it. And trust me, that piece of Ugly was screaming 'Alter Me!'. I was just doing as it wished."

"And let me guess, Daphne went all superhero on you and went like 'In the name of Fashion, I promise to protect and serve this ugly, ugly dress!'"

"Something like that." I told him, smiling.

"Titania just believes your a threat to her pressence. Your a younger and prettier version of herself in her eyes."

"Well, that would be why I'm stopping my aging at twenty-five or twenty-eight." I replied. He chuckled again, but remained silent. I clutched his arm tighter, as we walked through Central Park.

"Your face looks a little red, what happened? Is Nathaniel coming after you too?"

"No, Nathaniel is not uglying me up, this would be my father. He slapped me."

"Why?"

"I jumped. I was protecting both mine and Alex's life. And he freaked. Wouldn't even listen." I stared at him. "You know, I never thought that something could be ugly in more ways then one. I mean, your mother can be a wonderful, nice person, but her jealousy and need for approval overshadows her good points, and taints her. Henry means well, but he thinks on it and wants his opinions known to much, making him ugly."

"What about me?" Puck asked.

"You've got a couple faults, but they're not terrible. I'd have to say your temper, and small acts of immaturity kill me."

"Really? Well, your temper and maturity kills me."

"Well, at least we're in agreement about something." I responded, laughing.

Ugly.

So many meanings to one tiny word.

And all of them true.

All of them right.

And some of them could turn to beauty.


	50. Holiday AND OMFG! Chapter FIFTY

AN: I AM SOOO SORRY! IT'S NEARLY TIME FOR SCHOOL AGAIN FOR ME AND I'M SWITCHING SCHOOLS AND LEAVING MY BEST FRIENDS AND I HAD TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL WITH THEM SO WE WENT TO BUILD-A-BEAR ( lmao, I LOVE MY INNER FOUR YEAR OLD! SHE IS SOOOOO MUCH FUN!) AND IT WAS AWESOME AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! BUT I GOT A LAMB (That was my nickname as a baby, lamb chop.) WITH A HEARTBEAT AND MY FRIENDS VOICES PUT INTO IT AND NOW I WANT TO WORK THERE, BECAUSE IF MY SISTER GOES INTO THERE TO CREATE A BEAR OR SOMETHING, I CAN MAKE HER DANCE BEFORE I FINISH HER STUFFED ANIMAL! I'D BE LIKE 'DANCE MONKEY!' AND SHE'D HAVE TO DO IT OR ELSE I WON'T FINISH HER BEAR!

I'm coming off a bit of a sugar high....

Book Review: Okay, I've been reading The Summoning and The Awakening to my sister lately, and haven't been reading a lot on my own time. So I'm going to start reviewing FF's. Not all of them are going to be from the Sisters Grimm. Like todays is on Darkest Powers (The Summoning.). It's by twilightlover7081 and it's called Brotherly Love. I point this one out to you because it's the most organized random story I've ever read. Our Group of Hero's/Heroine's are finally at the safe house. With another Half-Demon, Twin (I Think) witches, and two other Werewolfs, J.J and Parker WHO ARE HILARIOUS!!! OMG!!!! I LOVE J.J! He's a real person, and actually does things like the story character!!! Seriously, go check it out, soooo funny! A J.J quote: "I Don't Know How They Found Us, I Put A Sign Up Clearly Stating This Was Not A Safe House For Supernaturals Like Derek Souza, Chloe Saunder, Simon Bae, And Some Bitch Named Tori.' LMAO! I love it! Chapter 26 of Bro. Love. Again, by TwilightLover7801.

Okay, a heads up for this chapter, it's still like the middle of June in the story (Because Sabrina gets back to FPL in like August.) so let's assume it's June Twenty-Third, because I need something for Holiday, and the Faerie's New Year is on June Twenty-Third! I read this book (It's one of those twisted tales thingy... It's like Rapunzel. Kinda. The Protagonist has green teeht from eating so much... I can't remember what, but it's green.) and that's what it said, so you can all piss off if you disagree!

Oh, and whatever I say abvout like Fools Flip and stuff like that, I have no idea what I'm talking about, so don't go looking this crap up.

Disclaimer: IDO The Sisters Grimm. Nope. Nadda. Zilch. Sorry.

PPOV

I was walking with Sabrina down the street. The wind was blowing hard, the sun beating down on us. Her smell billowed into my face as the wind blowed her hair back. I breathed in the bright smell of Citrus, Orchids, and Lilly's contentedly, as if that's all I needed to survive.

Which, needless to say, metaphorically speaking, it was.

We had been kicked out of Faerie. It was June Twenty-Third, the Faerie's New Year, and though everyone had the day off because of the Holiday, they wanted to stay on my family's good side.

So they set up for the big party.

"Please." I said again, kissing Sabrina's neck.

"No. I have to work."

"Please."

"Puck, I have to work."

"Please."

"Pu-"

"Please." I said again. She sighed.

"I have nothing to wear to it, Puck."

"We can fix that."

"Puck-"

"Please call in sick! I can't handle everyone alone!" I said again." Your Mom, Hunter, Charlie, and Daphne are going to be there!"

"Well, hang out with them then."

"Daphne's new boyfriend's gonna be there too." I told her tantalizingly. That got her attention. She smiled, stepped infront of me, and straightened my shirt.

"What exactly are we going to again?" She asked, the gold flecks in her eyes gleaming brightly.

I sighed. "The Faerie's New Year." I told her. Her face scruntched.

"Isn't that in August?" She asked.

"You really didn't pay attention to me in those classes, did you?" I responded.

"Not anymore then you did in my WO (Weapon Offensive) ones."

"Hey, I knew all that crap to begin with."

"Oh yeah?" She spun on me. "What's a Fool's Flip?" She asked. I stumbled for words. Fools Flip? Was that the one where you... No, not that one... No, Ummm. Oh geez....

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Precisely." She smirked triuphantly. I slid my arm around her petite waist and pulled her closer to my side. I preesed my face into the top of her head and breathed in deeply.

"I love you." I said. She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, and I'll go to this stupid party. I guess." She mumbled. "Just don't tell Daphne. I don't need the hell of dealing with her primping." I laughed, and reached into my coat pocket. I brought out a rectangular shaped box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked, opening the box.

"It's so I know which mask your in."

* * *

I waited at the bottom of the grand staircase, hoping Sabrina had gotten past Henry. I knew Mom and Veronica had taken her through the back entrance so she could get dressed. Ugh, this mask was hot, and these cloths weren't helping. Damn these tight Dark Blue, Gold Detailed pants and matching shirt!

"Hello Captain Tight-Pants." I heard someone laugh behind me. Sabrina was in the small mask I had given her, along with a flowing light green and gold strapless gown. Her white-gold hair spilled generously over the front of her shoulders and down her back. A smile plastered her lips. Daphne came strolling through semi-mysteriously and waved.

"Have fun." She called, grabbing Max's waiting arm and walking down the steps with him. Sabrina did the same with me.

"She's dating Max. _Our _Max." She whispered. I turned and gave her my trade mark smirk.

"He's treated her like a princess since she was eight, you really didn't see this coming?"

"More like denied it was going to happen." She turned and fixed a vase of roses we passed and straightened a pencil.

"You are so Obsessive Compulsive." I told her.

"Yes, I am. And I enjoy every minute of it. OCD is so much fun."

"Attention." An icy voice rang. My mother was on stage, clanging her glass. "Before we cout down to our New Year, which happens in precisely three more hours, I would like to make an announcment." Sabrina tugged on my arm.

"Puck, I really don't like the sound of this announcment." She whispered feverishly. I leaned down and whispered; "I don't either." I turned my attention back to my mother. She was showing all of her perfectly white teeth, and had a glint in her eye I could only place as my own when I was about to do something Sabrina claimed was 'Childish and Malevolent.' I honestly don't understand how I could have a malevolent look in my eye, seeing as I never really physically harmed the girls (Cuts, maybe a few bruises, but not many.).

"After Four Thousand and nearly Fifteen years, my Eldest Son, Robin Alexander, has decided to wed!" I loud cheer went through the crowd.

"Robin I knew about. But Robin _Alexander?" _Sabrina whispered into my ear as the spotlight fell onto us.

_"Shut it_ blondie." I whispered.

"You have such civilized names!" She exclaimed quietly. "It's truly a complete contrast to your persona."

"Robin," Titania spoke again, interrupting me from my come-back. "Has not only chosen a bride. He has not only chosen a truly _Beautiful,_ however sadistic, bride, but a Grimm to be one. Ever's of all ages, race, and size, I present you with my Daughter-In-Law-To-Be, Sabrina Lexabella Sara Grimm!" She finished with a flourish as Sabrina took off her mask.

"I have right to be sadistic, and everyone else here thinks so. I mean, look at what I'm about to be related to!" She whispered at me. I chuckled as we waved at the crowd of people.

Hour passed. We ate, we danced, drank, and celebrated. I hadn't been to one of these celebrations in nearly two decades, I realized, and it was amazing. I couldn't believe how much fun I had, compared to all the other Holidays I had celebrated over the last Four Thousand years. Though I've noticed a lot of them have been that way since I've become apart of the Grimms family.

Finally midnight came. At the final second a cheer rose throughout the crowd. Sabrina lifted of my mask and placed her lips on mine in, what at the time was, the sweetest and most passionate kiss I had ever shared with her.

Perfect Fiancee.

Perfect Life.

Perfect Holiday

* * *

AN: I don't know many people who have OCD, but the form I have of OCD is SOOO MUCH FUN! I LOVE BEING OBSESSIVE COMPULSIVE! IT MAKES ME SO SMART!

No joke, if I wasn't OCD, I'd probably fail in life. It keeps me so organized and up to date.


	51. Forget

Sorry, I went on hiatus again. School just started, and so did my sports (My break time per year = 10 weeks. Per year. Christmas, Spring Break, Then 2.5 weeks at the end of each season.). Today I went with a friend to a Shakspeare festival. It was awesome. I FINALLY have a Midsummer's Nights Dream in play form. WITH OLD SHAKESPEAREAN LANGUAGE.

As you may tell, I am PUMPED.

Also, I've been working on my other story, The Road To Greatness and Half-Breed.

Oh, all date's mentioned bear to when the Summer Solstice (June 24) took place during the Julian Calender

Disclaimer:....... I've written over one hundred thousand words on this site. Really?

Forget

SPOV.

"Sabrina? What are you doing tomorrow?" Henry asked as I set the table for dinner.

"Nothing, why?" I asked. He looked up from cooking and smiled at me.

"Ah, ah, ah. It's a surprise." He told me. I grunted.

"Oh joy. I just _love _your surprises!" I called sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me. I turned to him. "look," I said. "Noah's a nice guy and all, but whether you like it or not, I am marrying Puck." I told him.

"You're too young to make a decision like that Sabrina. Besides, I won't give my consent, and you need my consent to wed under the age of eighteen. I am your father."

"That can easily be changed using two methods. One: Emancipation. Two: Charlie finally adopts Daphne, Hunter, and I." I replied cooly. He chuckled.

"Yes, but in order for Charlie to adopt the three of you, I need to sign papers. Which I will not do. Ever." He responded coldly, turning back to the boiling pot of water before him. "I just want to make sure you, and your future children, are not making a huge mistake." He said after a few minutes.

I gripped the cherry wood before me tightly, pretending it was his head. "What are you talking about?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my. Surely that Puke of yours has told you about his father!" He said, mock surprised.

"Yes, _Puck_ has told me about his father."

"So you know he was verbally abused then?" He asked. "Do you know to what extent?"

I remained silent. The truth was, all I knew was that Oberon called him an idiot. Repeatedly.

"Not exactly." I muttered.

"Well, I do. Shakespeare once had it documented on a seperate file. Your grandfather tracked it down before he died. I got a good read of it, pretty intense." He told me. "The only reason I make the comment is because the Apple usually doesn't fall far from the Tree." I didn't hear the chair splinter after he said that. I didn't even hear him call my name. All I remember is blood thundering in my ears and seeing red. Wanting to hurt him, or something around me.

My head cleared at the first breath of fresh air. Of home air. I looked around myself, and figured out easily where I was.

Ferryport Landing.

I rubbed my arms and stood there, looking at the house for a few minutes, before pulling out my cell phone.

"Mom?" I called into it once I heard the phone click. "Are you home? I got into it with dad and-" I didn't get to finish before my mom was out the door and her arms were surrounding me.

It was then I noticed the waterfall of tears cascading down my cheeks. I buried my head into her neck and cried silently, just letting her hug me. Eventually,she let go and herded me into the kitchen, handing me a tissue and putting the kettle on.

"Tell me exactly what happened. Did he hit you again?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Is Puck here?" I asked, sniffling a bit.

"Sorry, Honey, he's not. But I can call him and-"

"No, I don't want him here." I told her roughly. I turned to look at her shocked gaze.

"Did you two have an argument?"

I laughed. "No, but compared to what Dad said, I wish we had." She sighed, and rolled her eyes, handing me my tea. She continued to ask what happened after she sat down.

"He brought up Oberon's history with Puck. Said that 'The Apple Doesn't Usually Fall Far From The Tree.' and that he was just looking out for his grandchildren."

"Bastard." My mother swore. She looked at me. "Honey, you shouldn't listen to the bull shit that spews from his mouth. You father is a sad, sad man. He'll do anything to get you on his side."

"I want to re-open the case. I want to come home."

"Sabrina, we can't. Your still a child, and I've gotten as far as I can go unless your father hits you at least two more times. Then I can file physical abuse, but even then you might be moved into a foster care system. I'm sorry Sweetie."

"Mom, he said something about a file on Puck. Can I read it? And a Midsummer's Nights Dream?"

"Sure thing Honey. Just wait a sec."

An hour later, I was in my room, reading Puck's stories. I looked up on the internet the date of Midsummer, and got June Twenty-Fourth.

_Robin 'Puck' Alexander Goodfellow:_

_Age: Four Thousand Fifteen._

_Birthday: June Twenty-Fourth._

June twenty-fourth, June twenty-fourth....

His dad made him run around doing work on his birthday? Who does that?

Something else stung about the date, but I couldn't remember. I flipped through both stories, and Puck's recollection of his encouters with Oberon, none of them too happy.

My phone beeped, I flipped it open.

"Sabrina Grimm." I said, flipping through the pages.

"Hey, where the heck are you?" Puck's voice came from the other end.

"Um, at home reading, why?"

"You're kidding right? You do know what day it is."

"Sure I do, it's the twenty-four- Oh my God." I stopped myself. "Oh, Puck, sorry, Happy Birthday."

"You FORGOT?" I cringed as he yelled over the phone.

"Yes." I said tentatively. "Look, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"I've never forgoten your birthday."

"I know. I'm sorry, I had things on my mind."

"Obviously my date of birth was not one of them. Good to know where I place with you on the priority scale!" He over dramatrized.

"Honey, I am so sorry, I'll be at..." I lingered, my mind drawing a blank.

"You forgot where we're meeting?" I remained silent. He sighed.

"Platinum Dragon Sushi." He said.

"Right! Sushi!" I said. "Ummm... Your present's at my place and I kinda don't wanna go over there right now...."

"You're screwing with me, right?" He sighed. "You know, you're lucky I love you right now."

"Oh, very lucky." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'll be there in a few minutes, I just need to make sure I have everything I need here."

"Here?"

"I'm home." I said. "I'm at the house, with mom."

Silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked tentatively.

"Maybe later, he said some pretty derogatory things."

"Alright, now do you actually remember where the restaurant is?"

"Good-bye." I said, and hung up the phone.


	52. Stars

AN: Wow... Kitty. You know what? I respect your opinion that my story is not good enough for your standards. You're review as a whole, however, just isn't worth my time. I'm not going to respond to you. I'm just going to ignore you, and let you fade into the sea of flammers, and generally other people who are not worth my time. You know, the people who know nothing about me and have no idea what their talking about when they say stuff about me not wanting to write. People like you. I have deleted your review, and it will never, ever be seen again.

And for all of you that haven't noticed, I've only gotten Seven reviews (Or six, two didn't count, so...). I don't even keep promises to myself.

People, I don't care during this chapter if you review or not, it's entirely up to you, but if you do, and have already reviewed chapter 52, my suggestion would be to pull up and Anonm. Review and type in your account name, or PM me.

Stars

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own nothing.

PPOV

"So, you want to talk about it now?" I asked Sabrina, grabbing her out a can of Pepsi and lying on the hood of my truck with her. We had finished dinner an hour ago, and driven up by this cabin the Grimm's now owned in the mountains by this small lake. We were on a cliff, lower down and not covered in snow, and watching the stars. She gripped her soda tighter, and I saw it start to melt a bit.

"'Brina, you're melting the can." I told her. She looked down and set the pop aside.

"Think you can put that somewhere so it doesn't leave a ring on my truck?" I asked. She gave me a look and sat up. I grabbed her arm and pushed her back down.

"C'mon, it was just a joke. What's got you all upset?" I asked, rubbing her arm and right shoulder gently.

"The stars are beautiful tonight. Look, Orion's out. And there's Andromeda, and her lover, Perseus. That's an interesting name, Perseus. And Andromeda. You know I think-"

"I think you're rambling." I muttered. The stars and moon illuminated her face, giving her an ethereal look. Like she wasn't apart of this world. I moved up and kissed her softly. She pressed against me slightly, then leaned back. I noticed the tears spring to her eyes, then the tell tale lip-bite as she tried to hold them back. A lock of hair escaped her hair tie, and I tried to brush it back, but her hand quickly grasped mine, locking me into place.

"Henry said you would end up exactly like Oberon. Greedy, abusive, childish." She paused, tears really going down her cheeks now. "He said that the Apple usually doesn't fall far from the Tree, and that he was just looking out for me and his future grandchildren."

I could feel my heart pick up the pace. What did she think? That he was right? That I was going to treat one or all of our children like they were stupid? That they meant nothing to me? To us?

"So I broke a chair, possibly something else, and left." She turned and gave me a small smile. I looked up briefly, then turned my head back down, hair, which I needed to get cut, falling into my face. "Besides, how can he look out for his future grandchildren when he can only call them that biologically, and not truthfully? His intentions will never be like a grandparent's."

I stayed silent.

"You think he's right, don't you?" She asked quietly after a minute. She grasped my hand tighter. "You told me once, that nothing could come between us. That no one would ever be able to tear us apart. Remember? You told me that right after my fourteenth birthday. Well that's what Henry is trying to do. Make us regret our decisions." She told me, hand gently tilting my head up to look at her. "I never have, and never will regret mine. He is wrong. You are nothing like your father. You will not make your child run halfway around the world for a stupid flower to make me fall in love with a man who's head looks like a donkey's, especially not on his or her birthday, and I will make sure of that." She smiled, and kissed my forehead. I pulled her down and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but quickly fell instep with my mouth. I pulled her closer to me. Eventually her lips parted from mine and she smiled.

"So, you're in agreeance with me?"

"What? About the stars?" I asked casually. "Oh yes, Ms. Grimm. I think they look lovely this evening. Infact, I think they make everything better." She laughed, and kissed me quickly again.

Unreal. The night sky once again illuminated her face. The silver contrasted her pale skin so perfectly... I just wanted to get one for her. She was always so happy when the stars came out. We would bring a telescope and settle down near the Hudson and look at the stars for hours...

"I want to get a star for you." I whispered. Obviously hearing, Sabrina turned.

"Are you kidding? That require something called oxygen, unless you want to take the, what, five year course to become an astronaut?" She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nonetheless, you're always happier when you see them. I want to see you that happy all the time."

We stayed quiet for a minute, looking up at the full moon before us. "We better hurry. Someone's going to think we're up to something 'Stupid'." She said.

"You'd think they'd trust two engaged, in love, seventeen year olds." I replied, making it sound as if they were the crazy ones. She laughed.

I grabbed the blanket off of the hood of the car and packed it onto the back with the cooler. Still smiling, I got into the drivers seat and started heading back home.

Halfway home, Sabrina spoke. "Puck?" She mumbled. Her head was against the window and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I don't need any stars to be happy, just you." She mumbled, before drifting off. I threw my jacket over her, and continued driving.

Stars or no Stars, I realized, I will strive to make Sabrina happy in the future, and not repeat the mistakes our Fathers have.


	53. Hello

AN:……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................

We're not going to talk about my absence. We're not even going to mention it. If you do, you're blacklisted.

BLACKLISTED I TELL YOU!

So I have puppy…. A pretty puppy. If you want to see a pic, he's my new profile picture. My pretty puppy's name is Ryder. I love my pretty puppy. Lots.

As most of you know, I am Canadian. I was in the states for a tournament awhile ago, and was asked if I was from CAN-AYE-DE-UH. Yes. It is pronounced CAN-A-DUH, not CAN-AYE-DE-UH. Had to get that out of my system, I was a little embarressed for that person.

Sabrina has just come back to her father's house… I'm pulling a Michael Buckley. To Be Continued….. And jump up three months. Except this time, it's like 12 hours.

Note: MUSICAL NUMBER INSPIRED BY GLEE.

HELLO (Fitting, with my absence, isn't it? Oops, BLACKLITSED MYSELF!). Complete music to the song will be posted after the chapter is finished, fo those of you that like the song, want to sing along, or look for the song.

Disclaimer: IDO The Sisters Grimm or Glee….. But I really want both. Oh, and none of the songs mentioned. Though they're all fantastic.

SPOV

"Glee. Club." I said slowly. The words were foreign, discreet.

Nerdy.

"Yes! I thought it would be fun!" Henry exclaimed. I was in NYC for the moment; realizing staying in Ferryport Landing would only anger Henry more.

"Glee. Club." I said again.

Glee Club. GLEEEEEEE Clu-ub. Glee Club.

"I'm not four."

"It's an age appropriate campaign." He retorted. "I believe the youngest is fourteen."

Sorsha brushed up against my leg. I absentmindedly petted her. Fourteen. Two years older than Daphne leaving me with a two year difference. Fourteen. Glee Club. Me. I looked up at Henry. "Why?"

"You need something to do this summer. And pining for that Faerie is not an acceptable activity." He told me.

"I don't _pine_ for Puck. I _pine_ for my mother and Charlie. I _pine_ for my brother and sister. Puck's just a happily accepted addition."

"Uh-huh. Well, auditions are Friday, and tomorrow afternoon is a rehearsal so you can talk to choreographers about how you're dancing to the music. What will you sing?"

Damn it. I knew I couldn't get out of this one. Too many people would pull _Wicked's 'Defying Gravity'_ and '_Over the Rainbow' _from the _Wizard of Oz_. Singing something too popular wasn't really traditional… Which left me back to show tunes. Everyone would do show tunes.

"Something original. I should start trying to make myself a reputation here." I mumbled. Being the girl with a gun strapped to her hip was already out… Henry was stubborn. This left me to be the cute, pretty, talented, popular girl. I grimaced. I hated those girls. Stuck up-

"Find someone to do a duet with." Henry suggested. I snorted.

"Like who?"

"Just give one of the boys your sheet music, and ask them to help you."

It wasn't the perfect plan, but it was the only plan I had. So now I needed a song. _Summer Nights_, _You're The One That I Want…… (An: Yes, I have all these songs on my iPod…) Hello Goodbye…_

_Hello._

_Goodbye._

Not exactly a duet, but I could fix that.

* * *

"Hi there!" I said to the boy on my right. He turned around. 6"2, dark hair, grey-green eyes, tanned. He eyed me carefully. I shrugged and held out my hand. "'Sabrina. "

"I know. You're rather famous." He said staring at my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"What? Germaphobe? Prejudice? Scared? It's a hand, shake it." I ordered. He looked me over again, then hesitantly took my hand and shook it.

"Nick."

I sighed. "Good, now we know each other. So please help me."

I heard a laugh from behind me. "With what? Robbing a bank? Huh, Ever?" The name came out disgusted, like I wasn't worth a decent name. I looked to my left and right. People had crowded around. I felt something tap on my back. I turned around to face the boy who I assumed made the last comment. He pushed me to the ground.

"You don't belong here, Half-breed. Why don't you just-"

"Leave her alone, Kevin." Nick said loudly, coming around and grabbing my hand to pull me off the floor. I happily grabbed it and pulled myself up, throwing the Kevin boy a dirty look. Nick led me away from the group, then turned. "What is it that you needed help with?" He whispered into my ear.

"A song. I need a partner." I replied. Silent for a minute, his breathing was all I could hear.

"You're lucky you came to me first. I'm probably the only person here who won't tear your too pieces. What song do you want to do, Guardian?"

I took a sharp intake of breath. The formality had never been used to address myself before. I stared at him in awe for a moment. He noticed and stopped moving.

"Why are you gawking?" He asked. I shook myself.

"No reason. Here's my sheet music."

I handed him the music. He laughed. "_Hello Goodbye_? Interesting song choice. I figured a girl like you would try that high F in '_Defying Gravity'."_ He paused. "This isn't a duet."

"No, but _Glee _changed the playing field up a bit, didn't they?" Saying it out loud made me realize that ideas are a lot less stupid inside you head. Nick smirked.

"Okay then, how do you want to do this?"

And with that, we started choreography.

* * *

"Nick L. & Sabrina G." The Club runners called.

We walked up the stage. After we were in position, the lights went up.

"_You say yes," Step around Nick._

"_I say no," Skip to the end of the stage._

"_You say stop," Stop._

"_I say go-go-go!" Turn, run._

"_Oh no!" Jump._

"_You say Goodbye, and I say Hello. Hello- Hello! I don't why you say Goodbye, I say Hello." Link arms and spin._

* * *

"Well, that was a new experience." I murmured, trying to keep things light between Nick and I. I was pretty sure he only helped me to show up Kevin, but he seemed nice enough. We could be friends.

We were backstage, Nick currently trying to hook-up lighting cables. He walked over to the switch board on his left and fumbled with a few things. A couple sparks flew, but he remained unfazed.

He called me Guardian, he had a dark complexion, wouldn't touch me without my permission (Also the sign of a gentleman, of course…), and he had a knack with electrical appliances?

"You're an Atlantean." I said. Nick jumped a few steps back and turned to look at me, shocked.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I kept a straight face, repeating my statement.

"Guardians are pretty much the Gods and or Demi-Gods of Atlantis. Your lost Empire is my kingdom. That's why you wouldn't touch me. That's why Kevin is stand-off-ish around you. That's why you call me with the formality." I accused. "And don't you dare lie to me."

Nick stared for a few more minutes. "I'm a quarter Atlantean on my Dad's side. It's nothing special. I'm not 'cool'," He used air quotes, "Like you and your Faerie. I can't 'do' anything interesting. I can't see Truth from Lies, I can't sing like an Angel, and I certainly can't fly."

I laughed. "Oh it's quite clear your only a quarter Atlantean. You aren't narcissistic enough." I smirked.

Nick pulled a smile, staring at the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right." A few moments passed, and he let out a sigh. Turning his head back to me, he spoke with sincerity. "Don't let the kids here get to you. They're all prejudiced, racist, animals."

"I got that."

"Good." He smiled at me again. A honk from outside made him turn. He whipped his head back and picked his stuff up.

"Well, it was great doing this with you, Sabrina Grimm. Best of luck, I hope we work together again in the future, but that's my Mom. Meaning I have to leave."

I smiled back. "See you around, Nick."

"Yeah, oh, and Sabrina? One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Hello."

* * *

Fantastic song. Here are the lyrics, I suggest buying it from iTunes or your preffered music provider. Lea Michelle and Corey Monteith did an AMAZING cover (Canadian Boys generally do.)

You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go, go, go  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

I say high, you say low  
You say why, and I say I don't know  
Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello

Why, why, why, why, why, why  
Do you say good bye  
Goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye

Oh, no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello  
Hello

Hela, heba helloa  
Hela, heba helloa


	54. Candles

AN PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!: Trying something different today….. Exactly (At the moment I'm writing this) 17 minutes after my Birthday ended. I have decided to try something from Henry's point of view…. It's not going to be egotistical rant-esque thing, but very low and almost sweet. I just kinda wanted a softer side of Henry shown… The side that truly enjoys seeing his eldest child happy.

Candle

Disclaimer: You all know the whole shebang with the IDO the Sisters Grimm….. Well I don't possess Paramore either. Or any of their albums. Well, I posses them, but I don't physically own the rights to them… Yeah….. Once again. Lyrics-that-I-don't-own will be at the bottom of the page. Please read through all lyrics meantioned in the story. I find this song so heartfelt, and the lyrics really deep. That, and there is actually dialogue in the middle.

Hey, for those of you that have read SISTERS GRIMM #8, on page 170, did anyone else's thoughts go really gutter like during Puck's second line, the one that starts with "All Right-Repeated blank as not to ensue spoilers-?" Cause I did, and I laughed so hard I cried, rolling on the floor almost peeing myself at my own joke. I even wrote it down to show my parents later. They'll be so proud-

Yes, my family's dysfunctional. I get praise for_ EXCEPTIONALLY_ GOOD BURNS. Like:

"Hey, it's your fault your mother and I are fat."

"Dad, it's not my fault you let yourself go to make her feel better..."

Eight high fives and my parents speechless for twenty minutes contemplating how well that was placed.

Henry's Point Of View.

It was Saturday once again. I was reading my new novel and drinking hot cocoa when it went black.

"HENRY!" Sabrina's frantic voice caught my ears. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON SO I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE START OF A HORROR MOVIE!"

I rolled my eyes when she called me Henry. I wasn't all that evil….

Felling my way around, I found the counter with the flashlight's in it. Before I could get one, Sabrina came out with a small ball of light in her hand.

"Impressive." I muttered quietly. Focusing light particles already… Sabrina really was growing up into a powerful little Ever. I took my own flashlight out and went over to the generator. Checking the completely intact fuses, I came to the conclusion that we were suffering a power outage. I shook my head.

"Power outage, Honey." I walked over to the closet and got the emergency candles out, and began setting them into the areas I wanted. "Brina, the candles are in the closet next the pantry. If you want to set up your room-" I realized quickly how I sounded. When she got into the Glee Club, I had promised to loosen up a bit with the magic. She needed to know the extent of her powers. "I mean, it's just… I don't know how long the outage would last, and I'd rather not test your limits with this type of… resourcing in this circumstance. If it were anything else, Sabrina, I'd gladly let you-"

"I get it Dad."

"You can light all the candles though." I compromised.

A small chuckle. "Sure thing, Dad."

Sabrina went around the house lighting up the candles I had set out.

Puck was lucky to have her. I watched her tie her loosely curly hair back. Her legs were longer than mine, her eyes the palest blue. I went up to get some water from the fridge.

"Hey Dad, want me to ice the fridge so the food doesn't go bad?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that's be great." As she walked over to the fridge, her arm brushed mine. I was shocked by the immediate heat surge from her skin.

"Oh! Dad, I'm sorry-"

"Is your skin always so hot?"

She looked nervous to answer the question. "Yeah, but it's ten times worse when I'm angry." She spoke softly.

I nodded, returning to my novel, newly lit candles shining the halls. Sabrina finished up 'Icing' the fridge and went into her room quietly. A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts.

I opened the door to see my next door neighbour in front of it. A small woman, she held a cigarette in her mouth, had her mousy brown hair in curlers, and wore bedraggled night clothes. She handed me a package.

"They came earlier today, but you weren't home. So I signed off on it. Took a nap… Woke up a little while ago, thought I should give it to you."

"Oh, thank you, Maureen." I said as politely as I could.

I closed the door and walked over to the table, unwrapping the package. As it turned out, it was my new video camera. I quickly assembled it and found working batteries, wondering what to do with it. Then I heard it.

Sabrina's soft footsteps padding around the halls, then back to her room.

I set up the camera and walked over to her half open door. She stood with her back facing me, fixing up a tripod, placing a red video camera on it.

"Hey Baby." She spoke softly. "So… We're suffering a power outage right now, and my friend Nick seems to think that I need to see myself perform to get better. So I figured, I'd serenade you through this video. It's stupid, but completely realistic to my show choir career."

I turned the camera on. Pressing play, I watched as my little girl started playing the guitar.

"When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it."

"And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"

She sang and sang. Putting so much heart into it. She was so good, it was painful.

"And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now"

"I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness"

"Because none of it was ever worth the risk"

She hit the note so hard, flooding memories from the past. Memories when her mother and I were married, when we weren't fighting about custody.

When we were a family.

"Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"

Slowly, she sang the song to it's quiet end. Afterwards she smiled at the camera weakly. "I love you. You are completely worth every risk I take. And that won't ever change."

I closed the camera and walked down the hall, hopeful that I could nonchalantly go back to my book, praying she hadn't noticed my presence.

She walked out of her room a minute later, smiling brightly.

"Happy, Sweetie?" I asked. She turned slowly, cocked her head, and had the oddest smile of surprise spread across her face.

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess I am."

A white flash, and the power lit up abruptly. I shielded my eyes with my arm. Sabrina stood, unfazed.

"Dad, do you want me to blow the candles out?"

I thought for a minute. "No. No, I like candles. I'll deal with it later."

AN: Soooooo…. Apparently people don't listen to what I wrote for the new best of the best…. I NEED THE CHAPTER TITLE AND BOOK NOMINATED. NOT JUST THE AUTHOR. SUBMISSIONS NOW PROLONGED TO THE 15th.

* * *

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
Paramore The Only Exception lyrics found on .  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing


	55. What?

What?

Mystery Person POV… (AKA Nick's Friend….. For Now….)

"So I heard you got into your precious 'Glee Club'." I teased Nick. He glared, sitting down on the park bench with his slurpee. I leaned back, eyes closed, enjoying the summer sun on my face.

"Yes I did."

"Any cute girls?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Define cute."

I scanned the crowd. I scouted one girl over by the entrance the Hans Christian Anderson Statue. If only the girl knew she was standing before one of the most historically ruined cultures of Ever kind.

"Blondie over by the Hans statue. Legs, long hair-" Her head turned. "Dazzling blue eyes, shorts, white tank." I sat up. "Could you excuse me for a second, I need to-"

"Forget it, Peter." Nick said, tense. The girl caught my gaze, scowled, then turned to a little and saw Nick. She smiled, waved and began to walk over.

"You know that?" I asked shocked.

"She's in Glee Club with me." He whispered. "Forget about asking her out, she's taken."

"Well, I don't doubt it, but you or I can still-"

"Hey Nick!" The blonde called bouncing over and giving him a hug. She looked me up and down, analyzing me. "Who's your friend?"

God, those eyes were gorgeous. Blue eyes, angled features, puffy lips… I wonder if they taste as good as they look…

"Peter. Peter Pan." Nick's introduction swept me from my lingering thoughts.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle. I am-"

"I know who you are." Her cold words cut through my charm like a serrated knife. She stared at me coldly, eyes like glass, her once softer features now sharp with wariness.

"Mmmmm…. You do, do you? I see Nick has already began inducting you in the dark arts of the Ever, Miss…?"

"Sabrina." She held out her hand. "Sabrina Grimm. Guardian."

My words caught in the back of my throat. A Grimm? This… This eighth wonder of the world was a Grimm?

SPOV

The look on Pan's face when I told him who I was…. Well, it was priceless. He was tall. Looked about nineteen, boyish face, faded green eyes, red curly hair.

"Wait… Grimm. Hey, do you know this piece of slime… He's lived there, oh, sixteen years now. Looks about eleven, blonde hair, green eyes, annoying as all sin. Goes by the name of Puck." He asked. I could hear the faint flirt in his tone, trying to draw me in.

Nick facepalmed.

"Oh! Him! Yeah, I know him. In fact, I've had to live with him for, oh, I don't know, the last six years." I spoke. Peter was shocked, scanning my eyes for the lie.

"Really? And you're still alive? And look like that?" He wasn't even trying to hide his interest now, standing straight, smiling brightly, puffing up his chest.

"Well, we learned quickly." I spoke slowly, playing with his mind now. If I could just draw this jerk in, then explode the fact that I was engaged to Puck, his ego would be destroyed.

"Learned what quickly?"

"I learned how to move fast, and Puck learned not to pick on one girl for too long, or…"

"Or what?" Peter was slowly getting closer. I could almost feel him breathing.

"Or he'll grow up. Fall in love. Ask her to marry him."

"Ask who-" He stopped talking as I turned, my engagement ring obviously catching the light.

"Hey, I have a friend in Jersey who lives next to two science freaks and lives _with _a Archangel and his human wife. It's gonna be fun, want to come?" I asked Nick casually. "Come on, there's going to be tie-dye!"

Nick smiled. "Sure."

I smiled, gave Nick a hug, and left. Peter still standing with his mouth open.

PETER'S POV.

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

Wait….. What?


	56. Dye

YAY! TWICE IN ONE NIGHT!

OMFG, BEST QUOTE EVER:

_TORI: (REFFERING TO DEREK'S DIABETIC FOSTER BROTHER) "Where did you leave him?"  
DEREK: "Passed out in an alley... Not sure where though..."  
CHLOE: "He's kidding." Tori, Derek and Chloe, The Awakening, The Darkest Powers Series_

Dye

SPOV.

When I arrived at Alex's the day after meeting Peter, she was pinning the t-shirts for the tie-dying to the wall. She stopped for a minute, and walked over to hug me.

The bruises were still there… Faintly, but there. A brutal bruise/cut around her eye still trying to stitch the skin back together.

"Hey baby-girl, what's cracking?" She asked, stepping back.

"Mmm… A guy from my show choir thing is joining us." I said, tossing her the extra t-shirt. "He'll be here and about five minutes- Oh, don't give me that look, he's cute- and I met Peter Pan yesterday." Alex, who had since turned her back on me to pin the extra shirt down, turned, eyebrows up. "You should've seen the look when I told him I was engaged to Puck."

Alex smirked, the image blooming in her head. "Yeah, that would've been fun. Now about this guy you're brining… What kind of cute are we talking about, and what's his name?"

"Nick. And by cute I mean quarter Atlantean."

"Yay, more freaks next door to my parents!" A young man walked in, mumbling sarcastically. He gave Alex a hug and waved at me.

"What's shaking in the mortal realm, Leonard?" I asked politely, smiling. He returned the smile, shaking his head.

"Nothing much, came to watch you two make a mess of yourselves."

"I have tons of white shirts in my car, you want one?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Leonard gave me a sceptical look. "I'm not allowed to talk to my mother until I'm as successful as my sister, what do you think she says about something as informal as tie-dye?"

I giggled at the response as my peripheral vision caught Nick pulling up.

Leonard perked up. "Is that your Atlantean friend?"

"Oh please, call my Nick." Nick called, opening the gate and stepping into the back yard.

ALEX'S POV.

Damn.

Day-um.

And if it wasn't clear already, DAMN.

This guy was gorgeous.

I looked over at Sabrina, my eyes wide. I felt my pupils dilate, my breathing became shallow, my mouth hanging open, drool quite possibly beginning to work its way out of my mouth.

I felt Leonard tense behind me, intimidated by the stronger, somewhat better looking boy. Leonard wasn't ugly, just… Nerdy. This guy was head of the soccer team.

Nick's eyes caught mine pretty face and I tried my best to straighten out my posture. He walked over to me, and held out his hand.

"Hey, Nicolai Laefwin."

"Alexarion Goodfellow-Flux. And don't be silly," I exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "In this circle, we hug." I wrapped my arms around Nick's waist, hugging him tightly, my head falling low on his chest. I breathed him in. Gods… He smelled _good. _Even from all the way down at 5"3.

I heard Leonard cough behind me. I straightened myself off of Nick and turned to Leonard. "And this is my neighbour Leonard." Leonard hesitantly took one folded arm away from his chest and shook Nick's hand. I glared at him, mouthing 'Be Nice.'. Nick turned and walked to hug Sabrina. Leonard walked past and whispered; "If you have to tell me, how nice do you really think I'm going to be, huh Drooly?"

"Dinner tomorrow's on me."

"Eight O'clock? My pick?"

"Anything."

"Deal."

"So!" I started clapping my hands together. "Once a month, Brina and I get together, and get our aggression out. We go to self defense classes, cook, paintball, kick box, rock climb… But we have decided this month to do something even better." I picked up a water balloon filled with dye. "We're having a water balloon fight… With our t-shirts." And with that I whipped the balloon at my shirt. It smashed against the shirt, spraying a dark red over the wall and shirt. "Grab a balloon, and start dying."

We finished in an hour and a half, the t-shirts looking phenomenal. I grabbed them, rinsed them off a little (AN: I haven't tie-dyed in so long… Sorry if I mess this up. I know the formula for the dye isn't ALL dye.), and shoved them in the dryer. It wasn't long before we had our shirts on, me with my Ozzy Glasses on. My parents were going to start thinking I wanted to be a hippy…

"Crap. I have to go if I want to make it back for my curfew." Sabrina mumbled unhappily shortly after dinner. "Tonight was fun, Lexi. We need to get together again soon."

"Yep. Love you, see you soon, Puck sends his regards."

"I have to go to, Alex." Nick said. "Thank you for having me."

"No, thank you for coming. I'll walk you two to the door."

Once we were at the door, Nick slid his sandals on quickly, while Sabrina took fifteen minutes lacing up her converse. Thankfully, Sabrina said her goodbyes quickly, and left soon afterwards.

Nick lingered a little longer.

"So… What are those bruises from?" Nick asked shyly, grabbing one of the darker ones along my arm.

"Bad run in with werewolves." I grimaced. He nodded.

"Well, I had fun, Alexarion." He smiled. "We should definitely do this again." He handed me my cell phone. I stared, confused, patting down my empty pockets.

"How did you-"

"Dinner was lovely." He whispered, hugging me quickly. Then he was out the door.

"Damn." I whispered, checking my phone. I went to my contacts. Listed under recently added was 'Nick L.'

I laughed, shaking my head.

I was going to be seeing more of that boy, that was for sure.


	57. White Flag

AN: Well…. Been awhile…..

I'd like it noted Elligoat is amazing. She is my favourite Timelord-Crossbreed with a lot of things. Now, Ell, the real question is, Eleventh or Tenth Doctor? My sister and I are having an argument….

Me: "Matt Smith (Eleventh) is ten times the Doctor David Tennant (Tenth) Will Ever be! I mean, who falls in love with Rose Tyler? Honestly? The last good thing that actress did (And this is a stretch) Was 'Secret Diary Of A Call Girl.' So, she was a prostitute. Yay…. Not to mention, his catch phrase is 'Geronimo', I mean, Hello…"

My Sister: "David Tennant is cuter. End of story."

Ummmm…. Yes. Tennant is a _better_ looking Doctor. But compared to Matt Smith? I nearly dug her grave and told her to jump inside…

Anyway, Conclusion = We're making T-Shirts that tell our side of the story and tell people to tell the other sister she's wrong. Yeah. But I really want a "TEAM ELEVENTH DOCTOR" Shirt…

Anywho… I was thinking… It's a ways away, but do you guys want a Lemon for one of the final chapters? (Note To Noobs: Lemons are rated M)

Disclaimer: IDO ANYTHING related to this story except my respective characters such as Nick, Hunter, Alex, My Henry, Charlie, My Veronica, etc.

White Flag

SPOV

"Sabrina."

"Yes Nick?"

"Why'd you buy a giant piece of white cloth?"

"That's a good question. One that doesn't exactly have an answer." I turned to face my confuzzled friend with a wide-eyed stare. I twisted my mouth to the side. "I don't know."

The door was slammed open, and kicked shut in a matter of seconds, with Alex screaming my name over and over.

"SABRINA! SABRINA! SABRINA! SABRINA- Oh, hey Nick." She halted, literally skidding to a stop on the hardware. She stumbled for a moment, but quickly righted herself.

Nick gave a wide smile. "Blue-Eyes. How are things going?"

She gave a shy smile. "They're going." She turned to me. "My mom called."

I snorted. "More crap about wanting to make amends?"

"No, she wanted to ask me not to come to your wedding."

I gave her a sharp look.

Alex shrugged. "Something about wanting to enjoy my brother's day without having my big, annoying head in the way." I gasped. Alex nodded. "I told her to go choke a big one."

I burst out laughing. "Of course you did! Oh dear. Well, what were you doing screaming my name and slamming my father's door?"

A glint in her eye told me it was pretty amusing. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the computer chair, looked something up, and leaned back so I could watch.

"As The Dark Lord, I feel that my command would be more effective if I had a moustache. Thoughts?" Puppet Voldemort asked.

I watched the rest of 'Moustache Buddies' pretty much in complete shock at the obvious and utter brilliance of the man who had created this. We watched many, many more. But my favourite spiked inspiration.

"BY GEORGE I'VE GOT IT!" I cried.

"By George, she's lost it." Whispered Nick feverishly.

"Grab a sharpie, start writing whatever I tell you." I called spreading my sharpie collection on the table.

In a matter of Fifteen minutes, we had completed our not-so-white flag. I held it up, proud of myself.

Alex grinned. "You know, I kinda had a thing for Neville." She admitted.

"We all did, we just didn't know what others would make of it." I assured her.

"Well Ladies, what now?"

I smirked. "Now we send it to the biggest Pott-Head (AN: Notice the extra T please… I looked it up, it's what their called.) that I know, and make others." I told them. Alex opened her mouth, but I answered her question before she could speak. "Why will we make others? Because they're awesome."

A FEW DAPS LATER…. PPOV

"Puck! Mail!" Veronica called. I was sitting at the kitchen table playing Cheat with Daphne. She tossed me a slim, but noticeably heavy, parcel. I grabbed it, de-attaching the letter first.

_~Puck,_

_Enclosed is a video of me singing, and a new flag for your bedroom…. Think of me when you see it ;)_

_All my Love,_

_ ~Sabrina_

I put the letter down, fumbled through the package for the CD attached, and then took out a long piece of white fabric. I unfolded it and nearly screamed.

Hyperventalating, I pointed to the flag looking at Daphne and Veronica.

"Puck, what's wrong?" Daphne asked. I looked at her.

"I. Absolutely. LOVE. YOUR. SISTER!" I yelled running to my room to put up the flag.

After sticking the flag to my wall, I looked it up and down, admiring Sabrina, Alex's, and most-likely-that-guy-Alex-Was-Texting-Me-About's-Handwriting.

"Puck, what did she send- OMG." Daphne said. "Those are curse words."

"Not just any swears." I said. Daphne Squealed.

"WIZARD SWEARS!" We yelled in unison.

AN: My friends and I did something very similar… Except we had a team name in the middle… Which was awesome.


End file.
